


Persistent Happiness

by larrysmeanttobe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And finally this will be wrapped with the cheesiest ending ever, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Like worse than your favourite pizza, M/M, Mostly Canon but the finally year is fully moulded to fit this story, Not Epilogue Compliant, Paired Together, Rimming, Seriously it will be disgustingly sweet, Smut, Smut will come relatively soon though, Submissive Draco, a lot of fluff, blowjob, however it's also like you're sick and tired, of your Christmas candles, sexual magic, so you lit all of them at the same time, that you've been burning since Thanksgiving, this will be sort of slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrysmeanttobe/pseuds/larrysmeanttobe
Summary: There is a lot on Harry's mind after the War however going back to Hogwarts might not provide him what he's been longing for but sometimes one just has to trust that the Sorting Hat knows better.Or one where Harry goes back to Hogwarts only to learn that he not only has to learn how to control his magic under sexual intercourses but he's expected to that with Draco Malfoy. Pansy is fiercely protective, Hermione is a little bit of a bitch but in her kindest way while Ron and Blaise just go along with all of it.





	1. Chapter 1

“So as for you we have some other matters to discuss.” Professor McGonagall silenced all the 8th years who stayed behind in the Great Hall after a quite fulfilling dinner.

They just came back to finish their final year and were asked to stay after the lower years were fed and off to bed. Harry was perched between Hermione and Ron who were bickering about Kneazle trade and why it’s unethical whist Harry thought about being destined to be killed by his best friends gesturing wildly. That would be pretty lame after what he’d done through all these past years.

“So if you’d please settle down.” With the exception of his friends no one was making noise but Harry felt a great wave of gratitude from their Headmistress, she was finicky for handling their behaviour ever so graciously.

Nudging both of the twerps in the side, they halted their debate for the time being while McGonagall cleared her throat again before starting to explain what she wanted.

“As you know in your last year you don’t have proper studies but you’ve never been told why unless your parents felt the need which usually is not the case. So there’s exactly 32 of you who came back to finish which is wonderful, this is never a problem but since not everyone had the option to come back for one reason or another we plainly got lucky so you guys can be paired off.” Harry thought that was a rather pleasant way of putting people’s death and incarceration.

A hushed wave of murmured whispers swept across the hall, all of them keen on deciding who to be with, assuming that they’ll have their rooms set out that way. _They weren’t completely wrong._

“Really no reason to get that excited you will not have a say in who your partner is nor which house he or she will be from. So you all have grown up here and now, after coming off age, there's one more step you will need to fulfil in the wizard world. You will be faced with a new challenge one that has to be taught to anyone who wishes to take part in the wizarding world or have no complications in the Muggle one.”

The roofing became pitch black by now, stars littering the clear sky like tiny beaming dots.

“This is the year for you to learn how to tame your Sexual Magic.” The effect was immediate. The hall exploded with chatter, people yelling over each other to converse with their desired friend. The 32 people filled the spacious hall just like a full set of students would until McGonagall silenced them again. Harry had no time to answer anyone who asked him, not even sure if he managed to comprehend any of the words spoken towards him.

“So I am well aware that some of you are in relationships, those ones will be sorted as well but have the option to come to me after it’s done. I will make a personal decision since this is something that we take very seriously.”

McGonagall stepped around the teachers’ table and pulled out the all too familiar battered hat that appeared to be splitting apart at the seams.

“I will call each of you in order to place the hat on your head, it will get familiar with you again and then will go over you yet another time and the second time around it will pair you all up. If it feels the urge to place two people together without needing to see the rest it will so in that case please get up silently and leave the Great Hall, outside each of you will find a house elf who will lead you off to your quarters. The hat takes many things into consideration, meaning that it’s highly unlikely that I’ll overrule its decision since it not only focuses on your emotional and physical state, perfectly able to tell just who would be faultless to satisfy your needs both as a partner and sexually but it will measure your magic and match you to someone who will compliment that. For instances one with unruly, wild magic would be paired with a well-controlled, powerful one. However if you feel the need to question it and refuse to leave the Great Hall you are to sit back silently and I will sort those people out in the end.”

Harry leaned over to Hermione, still the only person he knows who has read _Hogwarts, a History._

“Wait does that mean we’re actually entitled to practise it? Like we’ll have to do...er...stuff?” Hermione turned to him with a look he rarely saw on her-utter bewilderment-instead of answering, even though after seeing her face Harry didn’t need her to, she stared straight at Ron with her features scrunching up in a frown, colour draining from her face.

Harry backtracked right off, hating the idea of interrupting such a fragile moment between the two and rested his chin against the heel of his palm.

Through his Hogwarts years and then during the war, Harry has not once truly dipped a toe into the dating scene which inconveniently meant that since that horrendous kiss with Cho and then one even more awkward one with Ginny, he has done absolutely nothing.

“I see many of you are quite shocked but yes for the purposes of no one getting hurt in the future you will all have to participate in sexual intercourse with your given partner. You will be given time to bond though as all of you are off to live with said person from now on. Just the two of you. Let’s start with the Slytherins in order, Pansy Parkinson.”

She was sitting closest to her, with a coy smile thrown over her shoulder to Malfoy, she walked all the way to McGonagall who simply placed the hat on her.

The silence in the room was so heavy that they were all able to hear the hat humming hazily until it yelled next. The hat was removed from her head and Harry felt his racing heart calming in the slightest. He could not have dealt with the hat announcing their ‘experiences’ in front of everyone.

“Draco Malfoy.” Malfoy sauntered over haughtily, though since the trials he has not once even lingered his eyes on Harry, far from talking to him like in the old times even if that only entailed forms of insults. Nowadays he did his absolute best to never engage with Harry and when Malfoy tried that hard there was nothing stopping him.

“Oh, the little Malfoy I remember you all too well, such an affirmative surprise you were to me and I see it’s still going strong. I have great plans for you, oh yes I do and your magic will be just fine to handle it, quite well maintained, remarkably strong. Like it was created to match such high forces. NEXT!”

Malfoy flinched a little by the sudden yell, very caught up in frowning as he appeared to be listening firmly whilst perhaps trying to influence the hat, talking back to him.

Harry lost interest after that, his mind caught up with the words that were spoken for Malfoy, others only getting half-hearted murmurs but with him it was like the hat knew who he’ll be paired with since he was eleven and had it first on his head. That was a bit of a sick thought so Harry tried to hush it away.

“Ronald Weasley.” Ron received the same humming as the rest of the people and suddenly Harry felt his hand clamming up and begging to whoever was listening that he’d receive that as well.

So caught up in his thoughts he did not realise that Hermione slipped to his other side, so he was no longer up next, she appeared to think that the hat will feel the need to put her with Ron in case she was directly after him. Harry knew she was smarter than to actually believe that she was influencing the hat but he didn’t mind the wait and she seemed to need this more.

“Hermione Granger.” She was shaking all around, and Harry could not even begin to imagine what it must feel like. He knew that even though they argued exorbitantly they loved each other a lot. Ron did not quite make it back, lingering as he was watching Hermione under the hat intently instead of walking.

“Oh yes, yes fine my girl. I also see it suitable though perhaps a little less bickering would lighten your relationship, Hermione Granger is paired with Ronald Weasley.” Ron almost collapsed on the spot, seemingly wanting to float away whilst Hermione’s face almost broke in two while the pair left clinging to each other for dear life surrounded by obnoxious wolf-whistles.

The reaction made Harry wonder again. _Did Malfoy ask the hat to be placed with some as well?_ It sounded more like he was trying to close out the hat instead of bargaining with it.

“Harry Potter.” It was like cutting a film, everything going absolutely mute, people stilling like they were even afraid of breathing too loudly. Harry was fairly popular amongst the rest, all sorts of people obsessing over him and he was just faced with how much he did not want this.

This was the exact opposite of what he needed. He yearned for a year where he could hide in the safety of the castle from the wizarding world whilst it calmed. Now he will be forced to do so many things with one of these people and he was not ready for such an emotional bond. He had way too many issues and was too faulty to be thinking of pleasing another human, unable to sort out his own mind more often than not.

He closed his eyes tightly, wishing that the hat would say he’s not a good match to any here but also settling for some humming. He can handle the _humming._

“It’s been too long Harry Potter. I was quite keen on seeing into your head again.” Harry lowered his gaze, chin resting almost on his sternum by how much he bowed his head. He wanted the floor to open and swallow him whole.

“Believe it or not Mr. Potter I have the perfect match for you and as much as you will hate it at first, you will learn soon that I am indeed correct. Such feral magic, power in its rawest, toughest form. You, Mr. Potter, need a person to tame all of that and I have just the right one. Do accept an advice, not all is what meets the eyes and we all have ghost within us. Deep desires that are ignored will burn us to the core leaving nothing behind. Sometimes pain can be turned into passion and you will come out of this experience with winning the most if I am correct, which I know I am. Harry Potter is paired with Draco Malfoy.”

Harry eyes snapped towards the Slytherin who was just sipping idly from his cup-appearing to be the only one who could not care less who will be the lucky partner of the Saviour of their world-until he heard that and showered Blaise Zabini in his pumpkin juice as these words registered for him.

Harry felt oddly numb staring into Malfoy’s bewildered eyes. He was sure that later it will fully sink in but in that moment, right there, under the hat all he was able to comprehend was those words running across his mind like tight ropes bouncing them everywhere so whatever he tried to think of he was met with them instead, as if locked into to a room that only had mirrors looking back at him from every direction. _Pain turned into passion._

As the hat was removed, it almost felt like a calming draught left Harry’s body just in time when Malfoy jumped to his feet, forgetting all about being disdain. As one, they turned to McGonagall, their voices amplifying together sending eerie shivers down Harry’s spine.

“WHAT?” He wanted to send a glare the git’s way but was unable to peel his eyes from the headmistress who for a second truly looked just as shocked as they were. Her expression smoothed easily away though, facing the two flaming men who were seconds away from actual smoke coming from their ears.

“I believe I said that once a pairing is done, you are to leave the Great Hall silently and find your house elves.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Is this some sick joke?” They screamed in unison. “He’s a boy.” Harry yelled puzzled, making Malfoy snort and mumble about being Muggle raised. “Why couldn’t it be Blaise then or...or literally anyone else?” But McGonagall’s face hardened and Harry knew there that they’ve lost this battle, turning on his heel he was trotting towards the Entrance Hall to find his stupid house elf.

Malfoy on the other hand was not quite done, trying to throw a tantrum only to be placed under a silence charm by McGonagall who pointed a finger after Harry who was already at the door. He stepped out without waiting to see whether that convinced Malfoy or not.

He saw what he assumed was exactly 30 house elves and being paired with anyone else he would have grinned at the one forced to take Hermione and probably battling her with refusal of freedom whilst his fluffy-haired friend tried to trick them into accepting clothing from her.

“Master?” Harry’s gaze lowered, right in front of him in a surprisingly clean piece of fabric was Kreacher. Their relation became oddly smooth after the War where they bonded over the destruction of the Slytherin locket but he was still owned by Harry. After there was no point in secrecy he asked the elf if he yearned for freedom or wished to go elsewhere but Kreacher told that he’ll serve Harry until death and wishes to stay in the kitchen of Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft.

The other elves kept their huge eyes eagerly on the door, waiting to see who will come, wanting to please his partner by a fast reaction. He saw Winky who had refused to even blink.

Disappointment filled him once the door opened and out came Malfoy. He did not admit to himself but he was quite hopeful that the twerp would be able to handle the situation and get his way.

He was not meeting Harry’s eyes but focused his gaze on top of a squealing Winky who had jumped out of line, ready to escort the pair. They accepted and basked in the awkwardness, both content with the tension hanging, mingled together with eerie quiet as they walked down the corridors.

Soon they reached the Northern tower and near their Divination classroom they took a right turn and found a deserted hallway. It had a tapestry that appeared to hide one of the castles many alcoves while they came face to face with the portrait of a young, sultry-looking witch.

“The password is Fudge Flies Master do Harry Potter need anything else from Kreacher?” The witch giggled with a shriek and flung open, a stone doorway appearing ahead of them. “No, thank you Kreacher, you’re free to go.”

Bowing until their noses hit the ground, both house elves scurried away, pleased that their duty was already completed.

Without acknowledging Malfoy, Harry stepped into the cosy inside. It was all decorated nicely, the furniture neutral toned and matching, a hearth standing against the wall opposite the entrance, fire bathing the whole sitting room in light and warmth. Right opposite was a single loveseat and that was the only furniture there that intended to serve as a sitting area unlike the common rooms.

Only way out of the room was a narrow hallway where to Harry’s annoyance Malfoy followed him. There were two doors and Harry felt horrid dread gripping his stomach begging that they are two separate bedrooms. _He was far from the truth._

Opening the door slightly closer to him to the right, the pair came across a white-tiled bathroom with a long-oddly large-bathtub, tall shower and almost glinting, clean sinks and a toilet. Harry closed back the door, the lump in his throat swelling to the size of a smaller egg but he trotted over to the other one, Malfoy close behind.

As the dark oak door was swung open he heard Malfoy for the first time, now presenting himself with audible signs not just the oddly unnerving presence of his form lurking behind him with a step. Although his gasp had a damn amazing reason behind it, since they apparently weren’t plainly expected to sleep in the same room, they will have to do it in the same bed.

Harry, unsure how he felt or what to do now, turned on his heel, almost bumping into Malfoy who only glared in return, and left the quarters, his steps indistinct against the stone of the corridors as he took long strides. He didn’t know where he was going but he kept moving nonetheless.

The castle, just like all of them, has endured a lot of losses but was still here recovered gracefully and that provided an odd comfort for Harry. It was almost like a reassurance that even though it might not look that way all the time, there’s always a chance for redemption.

Not certain how much time has passed as he strolled up and down the corridors, Harry was fairly positive that hours have passed since it appeared that he has been to every last crevice of the regal building. A part of the western wing was still closed off due to reconstruction and some of the wards and magic were still being replaced on the castle but all in all it has shown a lot of promising progress.

“Fudge Flies.” The witch grinned coyly whilst swinging to the side, wishing him a good evening and refusing to stop calling him ‘cutie’. The sitting room was empty, and the entire quarters basked in silence as if no one would be inside it. Perhaps Malfoy left as well.

Watching the fire barely blinking on but still casting some lights over the loveseat, Harry sauntered quietly to the corridor. Both doors were closed even though he was certain he did not do so with either so Malfoy must have.

His mind still refusing to truly get into the depth of what it exactly meant that they were paired, Harry prodded the door open inch by inch, having the feeling that if Malfoy is there he does not want to be seen.

With the door wide open and standing on the doorstep, Harry took in the room better this time around, paying attention to the smallest of details. The bed still stood proudly in the middle, dark grey curtains tied up to the four posts.

On both side it had a wooden stand, matching the dark pine-looking bed frame faultlessly. The sheets were a mix of sparkling white, the same dark grey as the canopy and a rich, dark lavender colour, two sets of bedding on the huge king-sized bed looking as immaculate as ever. Right in front of the imperial sight were two trunks, one Harry recognised as his own and the second, more light and polished wood had three letters engraved on the top with a neat scribble. **_D.L.M._**

On the bed’s left side, which was on Harry’s right upon facing it, were long ceiling to floor windows that made up the entire wall, a long bench-style seat ahead of it that was cushioned with the dark lavender colour and had a few pillows decorating the sides.

On the other side of the room was a long wall, the stone that made up the castle continuing along it and disappearing behind the bed frames where it met them. Right against the wall were two desks with cushioned wooden chairs that were made out of the same piny wood as their bed and the same lavender colour as the cushions and bedding.

One of the tables was completely spotless whilst the other had Malfoy sprawled out in the chair, his feet on top of the desk while he doubled over in a strange angel and was almost resting between his legs where his elbows propped his face to one side, away from Harry.

Not able to explain why but Harry felt an unsettling feeling looking at the bed-just like Malfoy apparently-he refused to use the majestic looking, comfortable softness and walked to the other side of their room and folded himself onto the bench, transfiguring his cloak into a blanket for the time being.

His last coherent thought after changing was a quick plea as in not to fall off the narrow piece of furniture after which he greeted the darkness and sunk deep into a dreamless rest. It wasn’t as if he did not have a dream this time around. Quite contrary, he had way too many flashing moments and made up actions speeding through his brain and making an even bigger mess when he needed his wits the most. Even in his sleep he did not quite came to the conclusion of what this truly meant for the two.

*

The sun was straining to push through the dark grey curtain that clearly wasn’t a blackout one, so Harry groaned softly but got into a sitting position, rubbing his eyes and hoping that everything that happened yesterday was just a nasty joke. That he’ll just wake up in his dorm with Ron snoring a few feet from him.

Instead as the world came into focus once his glasses were perched back on top of his nose, he saw the room with a single, wholly made bed and Malfoy who had slumped lower on the chair, his head thrown back against the rest of the chair.

Harry averted his gaze and figured he’ll go to the Great Hall, preferably find Hermione and Ron and after he’ll complain until his voice feels raw they’ll pity him closely followed by dozens of advices as to how Harry could get out of this.

Opening his trunk, Harry gathered up his robes and toiletries to head for a shower, mentally reminding himself to use a few privacy spells just in case. In that moment realisation washed over him with such force that he needed to crunch forward and clasp a hand over his mouth as in not to make a singular pained moan.

Malfoy and him will be bloody expected to learn Sexual Magic together. They are fully expected to do stuff together. Once that downed on Harry his mind started to race with whole new thoughts and concerns. _They cannot actually make them do things, right?!_

But as much as he tried to convince himself he knew all too well that they can. His heart almost jumped out of his chest, lowering his hand from his agape lips to cover the racing thumps in his chest as there was rustling against the window.

Harry sauntered over and opened it for a huge eagle owl that had a letter tied to its leg but it did not let Harry untie it. Instead the owl flew across the room and perched itself onto Malfoy’s shoulder who started to stir upon the commissions that his owl made.

Harry did not wait around to watch the scene, instead he walked straight to have that shower. Paranoia was getting the best of him, trying to figure out how they will be able to tell they actually are engaging in sexual activities unless something in here keeps an eye on things.

He was ready in record time, busting back into the room where Malfoy was still reading the lengthy letter’s second page. He flinched when Harry busted into the room but he only grabbed his blanket off the bench, transfigured it back to his travelling cloak for later whilst pushing wet strands of hair out of his eyes and heading straight back out without acknowledging the other person in the room.

He found himself soon in the Great Hall, where the chatter grew gradually louder, even though he knew that the 8th years did not tell lower years why they were all talking, everyone was still staring at him like he’s a bloody circus act.

Rapidly reaching his friends he was panting wildly upon seating himself between the pair who refused to have the decency and notice his presence, deep into an alarmingly flirtatious looking conversation.

“What the ruddy hell am I supposed to do now?” His voice was as panicked as ever, not remembering once being this afraid. Knowing that he felt more easy-going against a dragon than Cho in fourth year did not help him out by much either, he was truly novice with emotions and the things that came with it and now out of all people he’s supposed to share that with Malfoy.

“Harry we heard what have happened, but I’m sure it will be okay...”

“No, no, NO. Hermione you should be listening and, and feeling bad for me then solving this for me!” His tone was nearing an alien hysteria that he not once remembered it taking after. He did not ever flip quite this way, unless he was beyond furious he has never acted so out of character.

“Oh Harry, listen this will be not as hard as you...”

“Easy for you to say, you two love each other and trust each other and shit, Malfoy will laugh his ass off on me and...”

“He cannot do that.” Harry snorted his panic clear on him and he couldn’t care less for all the curious gazes set on him. He has not felt this betrayed since he told the two that Malfoy is a Death Eater and neither believed him.

“No, Harry calm down I mean it. We are not allowed to talk about things that we do with each other without the other’s permission.”

“Like Malfoy would wait around for my permission and he is...he’s a dude ‘Mione.” The pity that Harry thought he yearned for flashed across their faces and it made him uncomfortable if anything.

“Harry he will not say a bloody word unless he wants you to do the same in return. He wouldn’t. Anyways we’ll have a full week without any classes to get comfortable with each other. Like get used to sleeping in the same bed and stuff.”

“Well obviously we did not sleep in the same bed and nor will we ever do so.” Harry yelled at the top of his lungs, the Hall going eerily silent after his outburst and without touching any of the food he got back up left the room with long strides, willing himself not to run away.

His friends did not even came close to providing him the placate he needed. He got to strolling through the castle again, starting where he’d left off yesterday. He soon found himself in the owlery where most of the birds were sleeping contently and none of them came swooping towards him to greet him with some affectionate nips at his ear.

His throat started to close off and he did not feel himself so close to breaking down since right after the war ended. He did not cry though, not then when people were looking but now he felt awfully alone and not even having Hedwig to console him was a weight on top of his chest that he wasn’t sure he can handle.

As tears prickled behind his eyes, still fighting with him he felt a sudden weight slumping into his shoulder, the impact almost making him double over by the unsuspected movement.

Turning his head he saw it was Malfoy’s eagle owl who did pinched his ear fondly, perhaps thankful that he let it inside in the morning. Harry felt oddly calm like tidal waves were washing over him in great tremors, carrying away his problems as a few tears have escaped.

Swiping them away, smearing the wetness across his cheeks he petted the owl, who technically purred under the attention, eyes closing as its head lowered upon Harry’s soft finger pads smoothing over the velvety feathers.

He walked to the far end of the room and fetched a sealed bag hooked on the wall, taking out a few owl treats that were various forms of dried meat pieces. The owl hooted delighted and picked up the treats, its beak scraping Harry’s palm tenderly each time.

After some more petting and a few more delectable delicacies the owl swooped up to rest while Harry fastened his cloak tighter around himself and started to walk on the premises of Hogwarts this time.

The Great Lake appeared completely deserted, the only sound coming from that way was the Giant Squid so Harry walked over and sat on the edge, combing digits through the thick grass under him.

He had no idea how much time has passed when an eager second year appeared out of thin air, clutching a rolled up parchment. “Professor McGonagall sends this to you.” And after lingering for a few more seconds he took off, running back to the castle.

Having a nauseating feeling, Harry tried to reason with himself, listing all the possible outcomes if he ignores the note from the headmistress. After a few minutes of inner turmoil he undid the scroll and read through the content with furrowed brows.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I believe that you are smarter than to assume you can spend bonding week away from your partner whom to you should be bonding. Please get back to your room immediately as you receive this and do not leave it without Mr. Malfoy._

_I wish to see the two of you glued to each other for the next week more than any other and I know that you will not disappoint. I understand your resistance towards Mr. Malfoy but the hat saw something in both of you that was good enough to be put together. I accept you to not break the trust I’m putting in you Mr. Potter._

_Ignoring my words will have severe consequences!_

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

Harry let a groan slip past his lips but gathered himself off of the ground. He took as long as possible to get back to the north tower. Taking the longest possible route, ambling leisurely and stopping every now and again to hold lengthy conversations with ghosts that he came across.

After listening to a delighted Sir Nicholas who has just attended a ghost party-as painful as it sounded to Harry who will never be able to forget the one they graced with their presence-he kept a grin plastered across his face to listen to all the _creative and hilarious_ jokes Sir Nicholas has told to his companionship at said event.

However even with these attempts he still made it back, tempted to hold a chat even with the eye-catching witch on the portrait, he disregarded the idea once that smirk lit up her features. “Fudge Flies.”

There was nowhere to go now but Harry would be damned if he will ‘bond’ with Malfoy whilst being locked in with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy’s form was glistening in the lights casted by the fire. He was sitting on the couch-alone taking up the whole seat-with a book in his hand, deeply lost in its content. His skin was almost eliminating the light, the pale white reflecting back like he’s made out of diamonds whilst his usually silver-blond hair appeared golden as the flames run past it leaving strikes of warmth in their wake.

Harry took in their sitting room again but unlike the bedroom it wasn’t very spacious. Only adorned by a few lights along the stone walls, a stately chandelier that appeared to be enchanted to cast lights whenever someone was around, a muted single-coloured carpet running from edge to edge, in addition to the wall on the left there was a dark piny desk littered with candles and that singular divan, which would maybe fit three people if they really don’t mind being squashed together, opposite the hearth.

He opened his mouth since he went unnoticed by the git but closed it right back. What was there to say? They did not say a word to each other since yesterday. Considering the option of going into the bedroom slyly, Harry had to realise that he wasn’t as delicate as he let himself hype it up.

“Will you just stand there all day long? It’s slightly unnerving, should I expect you attacking me?” He was not actually acknowledged in any other way, Malfoy hastily turning pages in his book, not even raising his glance towards him.

“How did you know I’m here?”

“I kept saying that over and over figuring that sooner or later you’ll actually be there.” Harry for a second humoured himself and imagined Malfoy sitting there talking to himself only to make himself look effortless with that much effort.

“I obviously heard the door you moron, in addition I got a quite heart-warming message from McGonagall to get my ass back here or else...so I figured you had to receive one as well.”

“Actually she just highly advised me to get back here, there was no threat in my note.”

“Well perks of being the Great Harry Potter.” Harry shifted his weight gawky, not able to fathom how anyone expects them to turn _this_ into love and trust.

“Did you know this will happen? Like...er, this year’s curriculum?” Unlike Harry has assumed, Malfoy’s tone was not just far from mocking it was also distant to any sort of amusement. He sounded anxious even if not hysteric as Harry.

“No, I believe I’ve read about this somewhere in our library but I always thought it was a ghastly joke in a discrediting book that was written by a dim-witted idiot.” His thoughts momentarily distracted, Harry asked back before he could think.

“By who?” This time Malfoy smiled, bashfully turning yet another page in his book. He was remarkably slower with their conversation but Harry still admired the fact that he kept reading, he could never focus on words when he had too many thoughts let alone having someone talk on top of it all.

“Gilderoy Lockhart.” A surprised chuckle escaped his lips without permission, his hand flying up to slap over his mouth and stop the sound. It was a meaningless task only resulting in looking dumber.

“Did you know he’s in St. Mungo’s?” Malfoy raised his gaze for the first time, a long, elegant finger slipping mindlessly across the page to mark the stop he disrupted his reading.

“I’ve heard he went mad and forgot who he is but I never knew why.”

“He did it to himself really, remember Ron’s wand in second year?”

“The one that casted a hex back on himself when he tried to use it on me?” Harry grinned at the memory, looking back it was way more amusing than in that moment. “That will be the one.”

“How did that malfunctioning wand ever get near our _Defence Against the Dark Arts_ professor?” Malfoy slipped a tightly folded letter into his book and rested it on the armrest whilst scooting to the side. Harry took a seat, careful not to actually make contact and smirked at that memory as he got into the story.

“I wouldn’t say he deserved it but then again maybe he did. When we found the Chamber of Secret in second year he was with us. We all went down the pipes but before going far, he took Ron’s wand since I disarmed him prior, and pointed at us, telling how he’ll write this story and obliviate us so it can be his glory. He did the spell but it backfired and hit him and still this day he has no idea who he is.”

“So that’s actually true? All of it, since first year?” Harry looked into the fire that licked against the edges of the stone wall, logs burning idly. “Yeah, I guess I wouldn’t have believed any of it if I would not have been there myself.”

“But wasn’t it just you? And didn’t the basilisk understand you?”

“Well Ron got stuck in the pipe, so I was alone when Voldemort came and no, it only listened to Salazar Slytherin’s heir, but I did not have a single drop of the family’s blood.” A protracted silence set over them but it wasn’t filled with the usual tension between the two, they were both just in their own head for an exorbitant amount of time.

“Your owl is very precious, what’s the name?” Malfoy turned his head, his eyelids fluttering with his blink almost as if he’s forgotten Harry is sitting there, oddly long, dark blond eyelashes touching the top of his sharp cheekbones.

“Her name is Ethel.”

“She’s very smart, I met her today.” Malfoy smiled again and the effect was immediate. His features smoothed into a soft expression, one that Harry has never seen on him before. He had sharp features, his face guarded by precise lines and edges but the smile softened them greatly, his eyes getting tiny wrinkles.

“She indeed is, come on let’s go have dinner. I’m starving and McGonagall will never sit by quietly if I enter alone and I cannot have her come between me and my roast today.” Harry barked a laugh unexpectedly but got up and turned before he’d see Malfoy’s reaction.

Waiting by the door, Malfoy soon caught up and the two of them started to walk down the halls. Harry tried to contain the urge to run away, to just be either ahead of Malfoy or rather behind him. Using all his will power to keep their promenade leisure, Harry hoped that the lower years won’t figure anything out as to why the two of them all cooped up together all of the sudden.

Distracted with his thoughts, Harry was left to watch Malfoy stroll over to Parkinson as they entered the Great Hall who was sitting appallingly close to a Ravenclaw boy, finding his own footing he stopped ogling after the git and looked like a right idiot whilst hurrying over to his friends.

He never bothered to look around and see who got who as a pair but upon doing so he came down to the conclusion that there were many-besides his own-same sex relationships. The two lovebirds were quarrelling in that moment but Harry did not bother with being delicate.

“How come so many people are paired with their own gender and why is no one caring about that?” The pair shared a look as Harry ever so subtly seated himself between them and then Ron patted his shoulder like he’s overly thick and in need of a clever simplification.

“Harry in the wizarding world no one cares. It’s not frowned upon in any shape or form amongst us. I was quite shocked when you objected Malfoy being a dude and not you know...him being Malfoy but Hermione have since explained that Muggles are not always so accepting.” The pair smiled ruefully but Harry ignored them and sooner than he thought appropriate they ignored him in return and got back to arguing.

Harry just dove right into the food, his ‘lost appetite’ catching up to him and he had no problem clearing off his plate three whole times, obviously saving room from dessert.

Once he finished his second slice of treacle tart, he was mindlessly listening to his friends while his goggle swept the premises, only settling over Malfoy’s elegant form for longer than two seconds, who was sitting all by himself on the end of the Slytherin table by now and was intensely staring in his direction.

As soon as his orbs linked with those glinting grey ones, he jerked his head towards the door and Harry nodded, feeling bad for making him wait so long when he did not even engage in the conversation the Gryffindors were having.

“See you guys tomorrow.” They all mumbled some good night wishes, most people excitedly following his retreating form. Whispers erupted once he reached the door and waited up until Malfoy caught up to him, opening the door for him and following right after.

“Sorry you could have said that you want McGonagall to see us leave together.” Malfoy only shrugged it off, like waiting for Harry was not that unnatural. “I didn’t really see the point of you staying when you did not once opened your mouth...how on Earth did you not realise I was watching you? Didn’t you get this demoralizing feeling?”

“There are way too many people watching me for no bloody reason all day, every day to keep track.” Malfoy rolled his eyes mumbling something that uncannily sounded like ‘egocentric git’ but Harry wasn’t completely certain he heard that right.

“Fudge Flies.” The portrait smirked brightly as her eyes fell upon the two, giggling humourlessly.

“Hi cutie, Malfoy.”

“Are all of them so humiliatingly suggestive? Everyone has to put up with a portrait like that right?” Malfoy entered after him, his rich laughter filling the space after Harry’s words.

“Her name is Golda Gresham, she lived in the 15th century and I’m sorry to inform you but no, she just has a special spot for you, infatuated beyond belief since she’s never as enthusiastic when I’m alone.”

“That’s just my luck.” Malfoy chuckled some more on Harry’s expense but he couldn’t bring himself to be truly mad at him.

His eyes followed his tall, slender form as he rubbed small circles across his back with his long digits, picking up the book he was reading earlier. This brought his attention to the matter at hand. They only had one bed.

“You should sleep in the bed tonight.” Harry blurted before truly weighing his words and perhaps he could have equipped his tone with a little less concern and more boredom. “I mean...er...I can sleep on the bench again and it’s stupid not to use it at all.” He tried to backtrack some and sound less like he cares at all but he did still find it silly not to use a perfectly fine bed.

“How very Gryffindor of you, your nobility amazes me beyond measure.” Harry groaned and turned towards the hallway, leaving an annoying, cackling Malfoy behind.

Soon he was joined though, Malfoy’s eyes following his movements as he gathered one side of the bedding, not wanting to ruin his favourite cloak with stretching it out too many times to transfigure it into a blanket.

“You mind the lights?” Harry watched Malfoy sitting down on the bed, his book pressed against his chest whilst he motioned towards their chandelier. Harry settled down after shaking his head, not feeling all that tired but not sure what else to do. Tomorrow he’ll go to the library to find something interesting for himself.

“Malfoy?” Harry was focusing on the soft padding against the lengthy windows ahead of him, the curtain still not drawn as the rain tenderly pattered against the glass as the only sound mixing with his own and Malfoy’s breathing. A low hum indicated that he shall carry on so Harry did whilst watching birds rumbling out of the Great Forest in the far.

“Tomorrow I want to go to the library.”

“Not surprised, do you want the attention or hoping that you can save someone on the way there?” Harry growled lowly, the sound almost inhuman. Most of their chats were pretty light-hearted bickering but he was certain that Malfoy still hated him just as much as always.

“Sod off.” The response was a simple laugh and Harry was not sure if that meant that he’ll come with or refuse just to punish Harry with not letting him leave this room either. Whichever it will be Harry will not silently go under his tyranny.  _Malfoy won’t even know what has hit him._

As the next morning rolled around Harry woke up with the need to reevaluate his entire life since he was aware yesterday that not pulling the curtain will be a pain in the ass in the early hours and he was rightfully furious with his past self.

Instead of the obvious, grabbing his wand and closing it, he plainly let his eyes swoop around the Great Forest, taking in its raw beauty as it was coming out of dawn. Everything looked refreshed like last night’s rain has revitalised all that it has touched.

After a while, when he was sure he will not fall back asleep but also positive that he is beyond all stages of boredom he hastily turned on his back but his head turned further without discussing that with him first.

Malfoy was sprawled out on the humongous bed, seemingly finding the geometrical middle of the bed- _as if measured_ -whilst his long limbs made sure to show the rest of bed some tender love and attention. The duvet was pulled all the way up to his chin whilst somehow still wide enough to wrap around him tightly so besides his head not a single inch of him was out.

His hair was fanning out on the pillow under his head in soft-looking locks, shining in their usual silvery blond strands whilst his face appeared to be relaxed as soft puffs of air left his slightly parted lips. _Thank Merlin he did not snore._

Harry changed out of his pyjamas and stayed in the sitting room while letting his thoughts run wild with the options of how next week could go. They will have their first lessons, but certainly they wouldn’t start doing _stuff_ right away. He was surely safe for a few more weeks, months even.

What will they even do? He has to pleasure Malfoy and vice versa but what does that exactly entail? Will he actually lose his virginity with Malfoy? He will have to tell him how inexperienced he is for sure.

Some rustling came from their door though by the time he reached it he only found a note slipped under it, laying idly at his feet. Bending over he picked it up examining their names written across with cursive writing.

_Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy_

Only hesitating for a split second whether he should or should not wait for Malfoy to wake up, Harry unfolded the note and ran over the words written, his brain straining to make sense to the highly curvy letters bunched obnoxiously close together.

_Dear Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy,_

_As you have been already informed your class will start on the next Monday, this term. I am delighted to teach all of you about so many things but as prework I need you to be prepared for my class. I included a printed sheet of questions that you need to know about your partner before even stepping a foot into my class._

_I am eager to get to know all of you personally and we will make a wonderful team for sure!_

_Yours sincerely, Emmeline Vance_

Harry blinked dumbly at the letter, his mind getting stuck over the fact that apparently they will be taught Sexual Magic by an Auror. Did she leave the department? The letter suggested that she’s done this before, is this just some side job for her. The fact that this is someone Harry knows personally only makes this that much more embarrassing.

He unfolded the second parchment, his vision and brain thanking collectively the printed format as his eyes ran over the first few questions. He was quick to lower the papers, heart beating like a rabbits, hands shaky and he felt oddly hot all of the sudden.

Noises reached him, coming from the hallway, without giving it much though he stuffed both parchments into the inside pocket of his robes just in time for Malfoy to emerge into their sitting room. “Good morning Potty. I’m famished can we get going?”

Harry wanted to banter and tell him off for the accusation of needing to wait since it was Harry who did all the hanging back but his mouth felt strangely dry so instead he just nodded jerkily, wrenching the door open and leaving immediately.

They did not converse this time around and once in the Great Hall and seen by McGonagall, they separated without a single glance at one another.

Harry dragged his feet on the ground, not feeling so good about his decision to come back after all, but at the same time McGonagall was clear when she said that they cannot live freely unless this subject is passed.

Harry scuffed down some toast, occasionally glancing towards the slytherin table as in not to make Malfoy wait again. He was still idly stirring his porridge, Parkinson rubbing his arm suggestively and appearing to struggle getting words past her obnoxious giggling and by Malfoy’s face he’d assume at his expense.

His gloomy mood did not lighten by the fact that as soon as that letter gets talked between the two, the pair will be laughing at Harry with joined forces.

“Harry? Did you hear a word I just said?” Averting his attention from the two Slytherins Harry apologised to Ron and tried to focus enough to comprehend what was being said to him.

“I asked if you could come over today.”

“Can’t, not today or any days really.” The pair looked absolutely gobsmacked, staring at him like he’s unhinged. Answering their question was also doing a terrible job at lifting his spirits.

“McGonagall has her eyes on the two of us and politely threatened us not to dare and leave each other’s side.”

“Well bring Malfoy along.” Ron made it sound like that was a bright idea and actually a given answer that Harry is dull not to find by himself.

“You actually want Malfoy to hang out with us?!” Hermione nodded kindly whilst Ron did the same. “Mate, he’ll be around you a lot this year whether we like it or not, we don’t want you to distance yourself because of him.”

“Fine but don’t say I didn’t warn you, where is your room?”

“Near the Hufflepuff common room, just walk down the kitchen’s corridor and turn right on the end.” Nodding half-heartedly Harry’s gaze locked with Malfoy’s who nodded towards the door. Getting up, he quickly said his farewells and met the git at the entrance.

“So you want to go to the library now?” Harry shrugged and nodded so they made their way over in utter silence. Malfoy sloped into a chair at one of the tables whilst Harry walked towards the shelves, starting to look through the books.

He, after some time, found a promising one titled _Fending against Dark Arts and Potions,_ he found Malfoy where he has left him, staring inattentively out of the window that was the nearest to him.

“Found one we can go now.” Snapping his head towards him, Malfoy got up leisurely, stretching by raising his arms high above his head like he was just awoken from a wonderful nap. The pair left the library behind and it was still before noon.

“Can we go to Ron and Hermione’s room?” For a second Malfoy truly looked flabbergasted then probably remembered that he’s above that, disdain scrunching up his features. “Absolutely not.”

“Listen here Malfoy, we have to stay together fine but wouldn’t it be nice to still be with people we actually fancy?”

“Well I don’t _fancy_ Granger or Weasel, Scarhead.” The mocking tone was truly testing Harry’s temper but he tried to stay reasonable, in some screwed up way he was correct. Harry certainly wouldn’t be pleased to just be asked to hang out with a bunch of Slytherins.

“I am obviously not stating that. Today we’d hang out with my friends and tomorrow we can hang out with whoever you want to be with.” Malfoy opened his mouth for an instant remark, but shut it just as abruptly, seemingly considering the offer. It was bloody generous of him to propose the option, since his friends would not insult Malfoy but he will surely be given hell.

After a ridiculous amount of time, almost like he ran over ever possible outcome, Malfoy gave a tight nod so the two set off towards the dungeons. Malfoy did not question where they’re going, and Harry led them past the kitchen, turning right on the end of the hallway and momentarily feeling bad for the poor house elves who will certainly be harassed into freedom by Hermione.

Knocking on the door the two got invited in. The layout of their quarters was pretty much nothing like what they were given. It was loud and obnoxious, very in your face but they also had a lengthy couch and Harry was sure it was worth the compromise.

Sitting down they quickly spiralled into a conversation and when Hermione tried to include Malfoy they saw that he was reading a book, giving absolutely no mind to them at all. Giving up right after that, the trio just discussed how the pair settled in, Harry avoiding that talk himself, successfully dodging all of their concerns.

“Did you guys started on the assignment yet?” Harry anxiously looked over his shoulder only to see Malfoy lowering his book. “I’m sorry the what?”

“Oh this morning we got a note and assignment from Professor Vance, did you not?” Harry ground his teeth mentally, gaining sick pleasure from smacking Hermione with the parchments hidden inside his pocket in his head. As casually as Harry could master he leaned back and said. “Oh yeah I forgot that, we got a bunch of questions that we’ll need to know about each other before Monday, I’ll show you upstairs.”

Rolling his eyes, Malfoy went back to reading, mumbling something about Harry being dim-witted. They decided to get lunch together and Malfoy agreed wordlessly to head straight back with the other couple afterwards.

That night before going to bed, Malfoy requested to see the questions and they agreed to do them on the weekend, neither overly joyous about the prospect of that chat.

*

The next day Malfoy made sure Harry kept his word and they went straight to the dungeons after breakfast, where Parkinson’s room was. Knocking they were let inside and to Harry’s greatest annoyance it was a smaller party with Zabini, Goyle, Nott and Bulstrode joined by all of their partners.

They were welcomed right off, but Harry felt like it was mainly addressed to Malfoy. Not a single Gryffindor was present besides him, Parkinson’s Ravenclaw boyfriend always hated Harry, there were three of his friends in the shape of giggling girls who whispered madly around Harry whilst Bulstrode had a tiny Hufflepuff lad sitting next to her who he’s never heard talk before, not even sure if his eyes ever lingered on the kid but the pair looked rather ridiculous.

“How nice of you to join us finally, been busy doing our Saviour?” Harry gritted his teeth but refused to acknowledge the dig, not even raising his gaze to the twerps as he sat next to the Hufflepuff boy.

“Don’t be overly discourteous now Pans, the ever-so noble Gryffindors were decent to me, the least we can give back is some ignorance.” Theodore Nott seemed immensely miserable about this like it’s a personal offence to him, whilst Harry tried to act like his jaw did not permanently fell off.

After that they all dived straight into a conversation, the three girls only appearing to give value by laughing on nothing when they felt it had been too long since they last did. Harry hoped that the tiny, mousy-haired boy will be up for a chat as well.

“So I don’t think we ever really met, I’m Harry.”

“I know that, I’m Jacob nice to meet you...after 8 years.” At first their conversation was forced and struggling to get from one to two but soon enough Harry found himself lost in a discussion over the Tutshill Tornados and was almost sad about needing to leave.

That night, Harry had a hard time falling asleep knowing that the weekend will be there sooner than he’d be ready and he’ll have to submit all of his most pathetic secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Heading up from Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean, Malfoy looked annoyed whilst Harry couldn’t stop the shaking in his hands. It was already Sunday night, after dinner they stayed with the Gryffindor boys but all Harry was able to think about was the assignment waiting idly back at their quarter.

“Fudge Flies.” Harry followed after Malfoy numbly, who headed straight for their bedroom. “I’ll start the shower, then we can do the questions for tomorrow.” Not able to come up with any excuse good enough to stall any further Harry nodded in defeat.

After taking a remarkably extensive shower, making getting into his pyjamas as drawn-out as possible, Harry brushed his teeth twice.

Heading over to the bedroom, Malfoy was sitting on the bed, his back resting against the headboard, holding a book leisurely against his knees, whilst he was wrapped immeasurably into his bedding. Harry walked over and sat down on the very corner of the bed after he collected the printed instruction to their assignment.

He kept still, hands shaking slightly as he grasped the paper tightly, eyes fixated on Malfoy who guided the folded up letter that he appeared to be using as a bookmark into the book, closing it and placing it aside.

**What is your biggest fear?**

Harry’s eyes ran over the words then he read them out loud. _It started off tame enough, he has unfortunately seen the rest as well._

“Can we first just agree that this has absolutely no point to begin with but it will really be meaningless if we lie to each other.” Harry swallowed but nodded in agreement. Malfoy pushed the blanket off of himself and crawled over to Harry, sitting in front of him cross-legged his hand sticking out, poised ahead of him.

“I promise not to ever tell anyone what any of your answers are, and no before you argue you shouldn’t trust me, not with most things, but when I give my word I mean it Potter.” Harry rubbed his clammy palms against his cotton pyjama pants and this time around accepted the hand offered.

“I promise not to tell anyone.” Malfoy did not let go after those words. “Not even Granger or Weasel, no one Potter.”

“I’m not listing all of your friends so why should you?”

“I know you tell those two everything.” Harry made sure to keep the eye contact, his own ones desperate to read Malfoy’s emotions, to know if he can truly trust him. “I promise not to tell anyone Malfoy, not even my best friends. No one!”

His hand was let go right off, Malfoy perhaps feeling safer than he did since he was a noble Gryffindor. Harry knew that if by tomorrow’s class the whole year will be laughing at him he still couldn’t live with breaking this promise. Promises should mean something.

Harry has long forgotten the first question but Malfoy did not, by answering, it just dawned on Harry how serious they are here. And it wasn’t that hard to find trust for the blond lad after opening up like that, lifting off the weights from Harry’s chest. They were carrying it together now.

“That I won’t be able to tell what’s wrong and right, there’s no proper guide to it and I’m lacking that quality for sure, I’m scared that I’ll become my father.” Harry decided to not comment at all instead he started to read out the next question.

“No way in hell, your turn Potter. We answer them after one another.” Yet again Harry just nodded without arguing, it was a slim chance but he hoped to push it off for that much longer. Opening up like this was hard, something he’s never done before. Not even with the people he loved and admired the most.

He was not a man of words and certainly was horrible with most emotions. He has proven himself tremendous at touching and most social situations. It was hard not to feel so damn alone when he somehow always ends up in that dark place in his mind where he is reminded that all of the adults who ever cared for him have died, that his friends are happy together and only have Harry around as downtime, that even his owl got robbed from him leaving no one left. He had no letters coming for him, no one ever wondered how he’s doing, or if he’s safely arrived to school.

He shook his head, scolding himself for thinking that way. It was easy to see the bad side of things but he still had friends, he had people who cared for him. He had Mr. Weasley lending him his free-time and Mrs. Weasley who shrieked every time she saw him that he’s too thin and many adults to reach out to if he needed.

“Being left alone, well not like for short amount of times but forever? I’m scared to lose one more person who I care for and end up all by myself.” Malfoy also opted for not responding so Harry read out the next line.

“What is your biggest pet peeve in someone’s personality?” Malfoy was playing with some lint, rolling it into a small, fluffy ball between two of his fingers, not meeting Harry’s eyes while seemingly deep in thought. Harry used this time to do the same, so he’d have an answer that’s honest in time it’s his turn.

“That’s a hard one, there’s so much to dislike.” Malfoy cackled humourlessly. “I think when people lie to me, but not for my own good or to protect themselves or whatever dignified reason they have but to get on with me when they actually only trying to use me. You know two-faced, pretending gits who lather you up, get whatever they need from you and then leave or stab you in the back.”

“So the perfect description of a Slytherin.” Malfoy glared sharply but he did not seem to actually take it to heart. “We’re simply cunning, someone as thick as you would never understand.”

“I have to agree that’s pretty bad. I despise bigotry, I cannot understand people putting themselves above others or judging them for something they can’t change, how they were born.” The look on Malfoy’s face was telling and as much as he tried to look wrathful he seemed hurt if anything.

“I didn’t necessarily mean your character as a whole Malfoy, I was thinking of my uncle, aunt and cousin. Next question.” Not waiting for a reaction Harry carried on.

“How do you see yourself in the future in terms of family?”

“I don’t know, I always thought I won’t have a choice, you know? My parents will arrange a marriage, we hopefully will get on and make heirs. I never pondered what I’d actually want in a partner, nor have I ever dreamt of falling in love. So I’ll just go with the flow.”

“I feel the same...er, well obviously not but the end I agree with. I have no desire to have a wife right now though.”

“Describe your first kiss!”

“It happened in the Manor, I was thirteen and my father’s acquaintances were over and I was instructed to entertain their daughter. She was two years older than me, her name was Arleigh, she kept fussing about being bored with me when I showed her our VERY impressive library. I wanted to send her to hell when she started snogging me like her life depended on it.”

“I actually had mine in fifth year with Cho Chang. We were in the Room of Requirement, where a mistletoe grew above us. I said it was probably full of Nargles, she thought I lost my marbles but she leaned in and kissed me. She was crying because we were just talking about Cedric so it was wet and kind of nasty.” Harry appreciated nothing more than Malfoy keeping his mouth shut instead of laughing or starting to tease him.

“When was the first time you engaged in any sexual activity and how was it?”

“I was 16, it was with the same exact girl and happened quite similarly. I have no idea why she was into me whilst if you ask me she was actually pretty decent so yeah. She gave me a handjob and we left it at that.”

Harry felt his throat closing on him, refusing to raise his gaze from Malfoy’s fingers that were intertwined and fidgeting with each other. Clearly misunderstanding he snapped at him offended.

“Well it was not all that romantic but you cannot judge me I was a hormonal stupid teen and I already told you I had no intention getting into a relationship because then feelings could grow but I was destined to marry whoever my parents picked.”

“I...er...wasn’t judging, I just I...er, Ihaveneverdidanything.”

“Pardon?”

“I’ve never went that far with anyone.” Silence engulfed the pair, the pressure tightening around Harry as the seconds ticked by but Malfoy did not say a word. After what felt like forever Harry cleared his throat and instead of explaining, how he had other things to worry about, he plainly read the next question.

“Are you a virgin?”

“Yes.” Malfoy’s tone held no shame at all, Harry whispered a small ‘me too’, stating the obvious then voiced the next question.

“Describe your ideal way of a sexual intercourse!”

“I’m not picky, how do you answer that. I want to bloody enjoy it and I want my partner to do the same since that’s why we’re doing it to begin with.”

“Well I guess there are ways to do it, like you know, gentle or...er, I agree with you. Next question.” Malfoy for the first time let his face stretch with a smirk, but Harry did not acknowledge that.

“Do you have any kinks?”

“Not that I know of as of right now.”

“Me neither.” Harry was uncertain if that usage of grammar was correct but he moved past the question without trying to check.

“What do you find the most attractive on your partner?”

A long and heavy silence engulfed them again, neither showing the slightest of signs of even thinking on the question, though Harry was. It was still a hard one, because he never considered looking at Malfoy that way and also now that he started he was not sure what to point out.

He was obviously a handsome man, very neat and attractive. Maybe his hair. It was such a pretty silvery blond colour, that looked so soft and like it was begging him to run his hands through it, tangle his digits into the gorgeous locks. Or his skin, he always did have a very nice skin. Such a milky white that appeared almost pure.

He also had a cute button nose that was very straight, plump lips that were oddly red coloured, curved eyebrows that matched the dark blond colour of his insanely long eyelashes. He had high and sharp cheekbones and a similarly dangerous looking precise jawline.

His body was tall and lean, but Quidditch had given him some nice muscle definition as well just not as bulky as Harry’s. He had long limbs that appeared to go on forever and upon truly observing the blond slytherin he also had quite adorable ears which was never something Harry has noticed on anyone before.

“Your eyes.” Harry blurted out before he could stop himself, because Malfoy seemingly wasn’t finding anything worth mentioning on Harry. Those outstanding grey orbs were always full of life. When Harry thought of grey he thought a dull, boring colour, but Malfoy’s eyes were far from dreary. It was like layers deep in an ocean always shifting based on the lighting around from a pale baby blue to a warm grey it had all shades to it.

Lowering his gaze Harry started the next question. “I didn’t say anything yet.” Shrugging Harry was about to carry on. “You don’t have to fret over it, it stupid anyways, so...”

“I just don’t know how to phrase it properly but like your face. Not pointing out anything in specific but putting it all together it just works for you.” Harry watched amazed as a light pink dusted Malfoy’s cheek. That made no sense whatsoever but Harry will take it.

“We only have one question left. Are you happy about your pairing?”

“I wouldn’t say I was ecstatic, but it’s more our history than anything and I actually do think there’s worse. I know I said that I’d have literally anyone else but that wasn’t true.”

“I was actually scared after the hat’s words, maybe still am but I don’t mind it as much anymore either.”

*

Pilling into the classroom, everyone took a seat right next to their chosen partner. Malfoy seemingly agreed with Harry’s unspoken wish as the two settled down in the very back. The room was vivacious with noises and chatter, pretty much everyone ecstatic about this subject.

“Good morning ladies and gentlemen, so lovely to see all of you.” Emmeline Vance entered the room and flicked her wand towards the large, mahogany desk that curved at the edges forming an oval shape so a piece of parchment levitated in front of each of them.

“These will be your timetable for the year. Obviously besides this first class today you will be split into smaller groups.”

Harry lowered his gaze- _thankful for the printing_ -he scanned through the paper watching strongly nauseating names as their classes.

Such as:

  * _Sexual Magic_ |with Vance,
  * _Safety and Protection_ |with Herth,
  * _Powers of Control and Submission_ |with Bersk,
  * _Tips and Tricks to Same Sex Intercourse_ |with Vance
  * and finally on Friday they were expected to have double _Counselling_ with Vance again.



Harry had no time to truly panic about any of these suggestive names or the true meaning of what will be happening on them as the middle-aged Auror carried on after leaving a breath of time for them to read over the time table.

“So I am Emmeline Vance as you probably figured that bit out already. Some of you I’ve met before.” She gave Harry a small smile, that made people turn back towards their table. “I am indeed an Auror but every year I take these classes for Hogwarts. So I am sure that you all must have many questions for me and you’ll have a chance to ask them but first let me address a few things.” She was right before her desk, leaning back against the top, keeping eye contact with the majority of the class.

“I am expecting to form quite a special bond with all of you. I know that in the beginning no one takes my words overly serious or you do not see how much we’ll learn of each other but I still always state this only to be in need of repeating myself through the year but that’s all right. You can come to me with anything, there’s no question that should not be asked and even if you feel embarrassed over a matter you should discuss it with me because I’m here to help.”

“In today’s first lesson we’ll get to know each other, I want you all to introduce yourself to me, say anything you wish to share. After this introduction we will jump right into it with some basic spell work that the pairs will have to complete. As a warning, through the 47 years I’ve been teaching not once have I came across a couple that was able to harmonise so naturally and succeed in the first week of trying so do not get discouraged. But now let’s start that preamble and at the end of the lesson you can ask me your questions while in second period we'll start the magical practise.”

Pointing at Hermione who was perched in the very first seat with Ron slumping against the desk right next to her, they got into it. “My name is Hermione Granger and I was paired with my boyfriend Ron. I read up a lot of things in this past week and I’m most excited about learning how a protective ward which had enough power to keep a whole village safe created by Meryl Goddan and her husband in the 17th century happened in greater detail.” Vance nodded approvingly but the rest weren’t enthusiastic quite the same way as Hermione as the introductions went on.

“My name is Draco Malfoy, and I was paired with Potter.” Malfoy’s tone was quiet and almost shameful, being the first who did not say anything about himself which, now that Harry thought about it, wasn’t against the rule since Vance said loud and clear that they are to share whatever they feel comfortable sharing.

Vance casted a rueful look upon him, remorse emitting off of her saddened smile. Come to think of it, Harry was fairly certain Vance was one of the Aurors taking away Lucius after the battle, testifying against him on the trial and Harry never gave one for Malfoy’s father only him and his mother.

“I’m Harry Potter and I was paired with Draco Malfoy.” Harry decided not to address anything else either to show some solidarity towards Malfoy. Vance smiled warmly at him and he did his best to return that smile.

“Quite nice to see you again Harry, Kingsley is ecstatic to finally get his hands on you.” Harry did not comment on that but he was aware that by now not just the Department of Aurors and Ministry of Magic but pretty much their entire world expected continuous great things from him as he keeps on fighting against the ones who break the law.

After Vance was showered in questions, everyone asking dozens of them-except Harry and Malfoy-they had a little break and came back to an elegant tea cup perched on all of their desks. Harry was very distracted through the break which wasn’t that bad since he agreed to spend it with Parkinson.

Besides Hermione who let them learn from Vance’s answers about just how far people have taken this form of magic before, everyone else asked the obvious that has been on Harry’s mind as well. How far will they need to take this? _Apparently as far as it goes._

Uncertain what emotions he was even feeling he felt very close to snapping. Like he had a little monster in his chest, clawing at his insides to be let out. Unfortunately he was unable to tell that in case it will get its break what will happen, will it make him furious and destroy the whole classroom or break him down in a sobbing mess?

“So today and this whole week we’ll be focusing on one of the most simple spells possible. Colour changing. However you cannot use your wands or incantation instead need to find harmony with your partner, you need to connect with them and the magic created by that connection shall be channelled together and used to change the colour of your tea cup. If you do allow me a suggestion it helps immensely to decide ahead what colour because if you think of the same one usually that gets you further. Go ahead and try it, do what feels natural, physical contact helps the most but there are people who found it easiest with their eyes locked.”

She was finished with the instructions and started to amble between the rows of student, trying to help each individually. This period was only for a few of them, all together 12 people staying and Harry wasn’t sure it was lucky that Parkinson was left as well as Ron and Hermione.

“We should change it to red.” Harry suggested mindlessly, watching the powder pink cup and figuring that’s a small difference. Apparently Malfoy was misinterpreting this decision as he pulled his nose high in the air. “I think it should be green.”

Harry felt his blood boiling his already bad temper not able to take that light-hearted. Puffing his chest out he demanded them to change it into red whilst Malfoy got offensive and started to argue back just as vehemently.

Their debate soon turned illiterate and obnoxious, the two ending it in a barbaric screaming session where Harry yelled red and Malfoy only responded with a same toned green. Neither noticed the class turning towards them as one, startled by the sudden level of their heated disagreement, but the pair was too deep into their immature fight to truly care for that. They also failed to notice their cup changing colour with flashes of uncertainty, the light show good enough to give a seizure to anyone watching too intently.

“Whoa there gentlemen, that’s not how you’re expected to change the colour. Now why don’t we all take a deep breath, let go of whatever just happened, focus on each other’s magic and think of making this cup a lovely shade of pale blue.”

Scrunching his nose in disdain, Malfoy did not open his mouth to disagree, whilst Harry crossed his arms over his chest as the clear indication that he will not cooperate with the other git.

“You’ll have to work together one way or another boys, please carry on you still have half an hour left to try.” Commission broke her away from the glaring pair as Hermione also appeared to lose it and was yelling at Ron, accusing him of his lacking effort whilst Ron was swift to protect himself, screaming back with alarming similarity.

For a few minutes both Harry and Malfoy were watching Vance trying to settle their argument and Harry knew that never in this world will Malfoy be the first one to break so he sighed heavily and turned back to the git.

“I’m fine with a _lovely shade of pale blue._ ” Malfoy fought hard so his lips would not pull into a grin from Harry’s impersonation but accepted the hand offered. “Pale blue it is.”

Both of them closed their eyes out of instinct, focusing as hard as they can without actually muttering an incantation. Harry kept repeating the words _‘Ignis Azul’_ in his head but it all seemed rather useless. Though as they kept trying he could feel that, next to the original coldness and slight tingling he felt when they linked their hands, there was something forming.

Their palms started to create a certain energy, sparks going off wildly between the two and it felt like a spell got casted over Harry but not familiar at all. It was as if Malfoy’s magic entered his body and flew with his blood system spreading out in him.

The sensation was hovering over his entire being, he felt it in his toes all the way up to the top of his head. It felt oddly consoling and warm, gentle. He felt safe and like nothing in this world could ever get to him.

As his concentration did not falter he started to pick up a chanting in the back of his head. It was not his own, it was Malfoy’s voice, repeating _‘Ignis Azul’,_ his tone like dripping honey, it was low and tender.

The strange commotion between them, connecting his mind to Malfoy’s as if with use of Legilimency did not unnerve him at all and he was able to focus on his own side of the spell. He was picturing a pale blue, just like Malfoy’s eyes when he was in a dark room with over-head lights, the cool colours reflecting in his orbs and making them shine brightly with the immensely light blue shade.

He was not able to define how but he felt like they did it and opening his eyes, their hands broke apart and everything left him in a rush. He felt suddenly cold and alone in his body, missing the presence of Malfoy’s magic that was only seconds ago coursing through his veins as well.

Vance looked beyond appalled, as the rest were all watching and for a second Harry wondered if they could feel just how much magic was flowing through between the two of them. Averting his gaze downwards, he felt Malfoy shift next to him as if uncomfortable, his gaze got stuck on their tea cup which was a pompous pale blue colour.

_Just like Malfoy’s eyes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Harry only shared his time table with Malfoy fully. This week they learned nothing in their classes besides the curriculum that was just as intimidating as Harry assumed from their given names. All the classes are divided differently by what appears to be a completely random technique except the _Tips and Tricks to Same Sex Intercourse_ that-not surprisingly-only had same gendered couples.

All of his professors seemed decent so far, however that was not much console for Harry and Malfoy since their ‘success’ spread through everyone from that 10 people who were present at their class like Fiendfyre.

They had a rather awkward chat on Friday with Vance but were left to enjoy the rest of the day and weekend in peace with minimal teasing from the Slytherins. Harry got somewhat comfortable with living besides Malfoy and also with his bench. They developed a routine and only bickered occasionally but did not have a serious fight at all.

Harry was brushing his teeth whilst Malfoy was changing in their room, not that Harry was watching but every time he goes back he is ready to leave for breakfast so he’d presume he does right now as well.

Correctly assuming, Malfoy was indeed waiting for him already dressed so the two started to walk towards the Great Hall to have breakfast before _Sexual Magic_. The halls were deserted up in the North Tower but the closer they got to the Entrance Hall the livelier the atmosphere became.

Harry hoped to have a similar week as last time but was afraid that keen for no homework or more severe physical contact than holding hands was foolish. He and Malfoy separated at the door like always and he headed to Dean as he was not in the mood for Hermione who was livid with Ron and herself upon still not managing to change the colour of anything.

He was fairly certain that today they’ll do the same and as much as he yearned to feel as last week again, Harry wasn’t overly joyous since in this past week still only their pair was able to change the colour of that bloody cup. They did it every time they were asked throughout their classes on Tuesday and Thursday.

People felt the same way and stayed clear of the slightly maddened looking Gryffindor and tired looking Ron who was trying to get her to leave him alone. After some scrambled egg, Harry was trying and failing to converse with anyone instead he ignored Neville’s babbling about some freaky plant and stared at Malfoy intently.

Soon enough he turned towards Harry and nodded lightly so he was up right away. This wasn’t frowned upon anymore as even though the lower years did not understand while their class did not know about McGonagall’s _threat_ they became accustomed with seeing the pair arrive and leave together so no one stared too badly.

“Do you know what we’ll do today?” Malfoy was walking next to him quietly as they both took the longer route without the need to discuss that with each other. “I believe we’ll be doing the colour changing spell today as well, but since no one can do it maybe not just today.”

Harry was slightly bored with it already but at the same time he loved the feeling that he got when they performed it so he’ll deal with it. On their last class, on Thursday, they changed it to every possible option, even creating designs into theirs. Whatever they agreed on they were able to execute.

The room soon filled up with the rest who took this lesson with them and Vance soon emerged into the room as well. On Mondays they have double _Sexual Magic_ , then a free period, lunch, double _Powers of Control and Submission_ to finish off with Professor Bersk and they’re out for the day.

“Okay so we will carry on and work on changing the colour of your cups. Tomorrow we will move on to a completely different method of sharing magic so I expect all of you to work very hard and do your best because the next lesson will be quite complex. Also Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy you may try other simple spells together since your harmony nears bonded spouses’ level that most people are only able to achieve with years of dedication and hard-work.”

Harry tried to ignore that unnecessary metaphor- _really there was no need_ -and lifted his hand, unable to keep the excitement out of his movements, hand eagerly awaiting for Malfoy to take it.

“What exactly does it feel like to you?” Malfoy linked their hand but instead of coming up with something to do, they agreed that Malfoy picks first always to avoid future arguments, he asked that question.

Harry was pondering over that a lot but he never quite managed to find the courage to question afraid that the answer won’t be the one he expects. It’s actually fairly intimate since Harry can feel Malfoy all over and initially lets him into his mind. He did not want to be told that it’s wrong to feel that way and freak Malfoy out.

“It...er, it’s hard to describe but it feels like...like your magic is also mine to some extent and like...like Legilimency. I hear your voice in my head, saying the spells with me. Do you...er...you know, feel that as well?” Malfoy smiled softly and nodded, seemingly just as relieved as Harry felt but haughtier about it.

“Let’s make it fly.” Harry grinned at the idea and closed his eyes as soon as Malfoy did. It did not take them long anymore, within seconds he felt their magic clashing together and welcomed the already familiar tremors that ran up through his arm.

They were able to keep hold of the magic with their eyes open and following their tea cup that was a violent purple colour zooming across the room and annoying the rest of their class immensely. As it got towards the front, Harry’s smile fell a little as Hermione crashed their pretty cup, splattering it to million tiny pieces.

Instead of voicing his anger he heard a soft voice in his head, whispering _Reparo!_ and his rage melted away, also focusing on what Malfoy appeared to be and their cup was soon mended together. It knocked Hermione on the head irritably then carried on lifting towards the ceiling out of her reach.

“Very funny Harry, there’s really no need to distract others with a flying cup.” Harry just rolled his eyes and his fury caught up to him, squashing down Malfoy’s tender voice, he ripped his hand away and at once their cup was spiralling down gaining speed as it fall swiftly.

Malfoy pulled his wand the fastest stopping the cup from falling on Jacob who Harry never even realised was in this class. He mouthed a sorry but he just shrugged it off grinning at Harry. He and Harry have really kick-started their friendship and were always engaging in conversation when Malfoy was around his friends whilst Millicent also hung with them.

According to Jacob she’s really not all that bad so Harry decided to plainly be happy for him. His attention was claimed by their cup again as it was softly lowered to their desk by Malfoy who had the decency to not call out Harry on getting angry even though he must have felt it.

He simply suggested making it dance so they linked their hands again and the rush of Malfoy’s magic calmed him so severely that he barely even remembered why he was wrathful in the first place. ‘ _Tarantellegra’_ As soon as he voiced the incantation he heard Malfoy do the same and their cup started dancing around their table furiously.

Harry thought of something after he heard Malfoy say ‘ _Reparo’_ so he closed back his eyes and ignoring the dancing cup tried to talk to Malfoy through the link. _‘Can you hear me like this?’_

He repeated it a few times and on the third try Malfoy’s head snapped towards him with alarming rapidity, confused if Harry talked to him. _‘I’ll take that as a yes.’_

Malfoy was staring at him intently and soon Harry understood why when he heard a small yes as a response both of their lips stretching into a wide smile, they started to guide their cup fluently, not needing to stop and talk about what they want it to do after that.

“Wonderful that will be all the time we have for today. Tomorrow I will explain in theory what I’m expecting you all to learn next but it will be quite the challenge...well to most of you it will be since still no one managed to change the colour of their cup besides Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, however Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley are very close you two just need to work on keeping the flickers of colours, find a better anchor for your magic.”

Everyone started to gather their stuff so Harry reluctantly let go of Malfoy’s hand basking in the empty feeling their disconnection left behind while handing their cup over to Vance, facing the class again. “You will have some homework so please stay seated.” She turned back to the pair and Harry really wished she would have talked quieter.

“I had my suspicions but today you confirmed it. The two of you just completed a Legilimency connection, that is beyond most people’s power. If tomorrow’s lesson seems just this easy for you two I wish to give you different assignments so you can also improve because this kind of magic, channelled rightly, could do things most people can only dream of.”

They stared at her back as she walked back to the front of the class and for the first time Harry was certain that Malfoy wished to be swallowed by the ground just as much as he did. She turned back and gave a wry grin to the class that tightened a nerve in Harry almost like he was just thrown into a ring of Blast-Ended-Skrewts.

“So you will be assigned your first task which is the lovely first step into any relationship, kissing. I am expecting a 2 foot long paper on how exactly it went and how it made you feel this week, on Thursday. And I’m assigning the next one so you can manage your time however you wish as I am to be handed a similar paper next week, on Monday written out, in great detail and don’t be shy with it, any form of received sexual pleasure. Now it’s important for you to engage in it this time around, not use a distant memory as you will need to focus on the magic inside you, feel what it does and if you’ll provide a paper that clearly applies that it didn’t happen I will know and I won’t let anyone pass if their homework is faulty. This is very important for all of you to learn. Now go and enjoy the rest of the week. Pip pip.”

Just like when he was paired with Malfoy, this time around Harry still felt nothing but utter numbness. The words did not fully sink in whilst their class seemed almost sedated except Hermione, Hermione was livid.

“Dean and Seamus?” Malfoy only nodded wordlessly since everyone else either of them befriended through the years had _Pregnancy and Magical Ways of Avoiding It_ class while they had a free period. That was a great benefit of both of them being dudes since all the girls had to attend and their partners were also required.

By the time they were heading to the Great Hall for dinner it truly sank in for both of them. Harry could tell that Malfoy was not a procrastinator, he always did all of his assignments on time and probably started them right off but still did not brought up the kiss, neither preparing for Thursday’s lesson in their free afternoon.

Under _Powers of Control and Submission_ , Professor Bersk started a quite serious lesson that the class was not expecting after his introduction last week. His fears of everything waiting ahead multiplied with the occasional fragments of sentences about power and how wrongly assumed it is that the man has power over the woman or the top over the bottom. How everyone should have a side with both and until experiencing no one could truly decide which they prefer. By the end of the double class Harry felt his head thumping, like something is trying to break out of its restraints whilst Malfoy in a similar state stayed absolutely mute and dazed.

As soon as the pair entered the Great Hall Ethel whooshed down onto Malfoy’s shoulder, holding out her leg that had a package on it this time. Malfoy got started on the not, standing out of the way whilst Harry stepped aside with him and started to pet the pretty eagle owl that did not follow the rules of post coming during breakfast apparently.

Once free from the package, Ethel nipped at Malfoy’s ear and Harry’s pointer finger then swooped out of the Hall with ease. Malfoy ripped the letter from the package and wordlessly offered some for Harry. He took a bonbon then walked to the end of the Gryffindor table where Ron was sitting next to Hermione appearing to be in need of someone to distract from their crazy fluffy-haired friend.

He bit into his sweet, the taste spreading out on his tongue like smooth velvet, coating it with sugary goodness. Harry never quite had anything better which made him assume the package was from Narcissa. Well that and the fact that she was pretty much the only one left for Malfoy.

After a torturous dinner where Hermione attacked Harry to tell him how they control their magic so he was barely able to get a few bites comfortably from his meal, his gaze locked onto Malfoy’s who just stood immediately.

Harry almost knocked Hermione out of her seat, as she was slowly eliminating all the space that was separating the two, by getting up. He just wished them a good evening hastily and almost ran to Malfoy who was waiting for him at the door.

That night Harry did his best to fall asleep without worrying too much about Thursday and how close it actually was.

*

They dragged it out as much as humanly possible, neither acknowledging their assignment through the next two days at all. It was already Wednesday afternoon when they were up in their quarters doing their _Safety and Protection_ homework before dinner time even though they had a full week to complete this one.

Harry could tell how bothered Malfoy was but still not wound up enough to bring it up. As soon as he thought that, wondering if they’ll fail or should he try to address the situation, Malfoy smashed his quill down, hastily pushing out his chair and jerking his body to face Harry.

“We should start our _Sexual Magic_ homework.” His voice came out almost bashful, not at all what Harry was expecting who braced himself to be screamed at. Finishing a word even though it awfully looked like gibberish instead of an existing phrase he raised his head and looked over Malfoy.

His body was tense, Malfoy forcing it into an unnaturally calm state, but his fingers kept drumming against his thighs. Harry nodded wordlessly but did not move otherwise. Instead kept his eyes fixated on Malfoy’s lips which were just licked by him.

Harry has already accepted that he probably will never see the appeal of kissing. He did not have any good experiences and he was pretty certain that he’s not about to gain just that with strange kisses that are supposed to make their magic do stuff.

“Want to move to the...” Harry would assume that Malfoy tried to suggest them sitting on the bed but thought better of it in the last minute. It actually sounded like a decent idea to him after all their questions went decently and no one knows about anything Harry told him. Although Malfoy’s wariness made him second-guess as well.

“Yeah.” He still said it but also did not include the clarification of what he meant so they technically were beating around the bush together now.

Malfoy stood but did not move so Harry stood as well. It must have looked ridiculous, their eyes trailed on each other, acting like complete idiots. They moved together after that until they were seated on the bed, opposite each other.

Harry might be horribly innocent but even he knew that to kiss someone you should be a little closer than twelve feet apart. “Can I?”

Malfoy leaned forward, resting his weight on his hands pressing into the bed sheets. Harry felt air getting caught in his throat, judging his voice unstable he plainly nodded and ran his own tongue along his bottom lip mindlessly.

Leaning forward as well, Harry thought about closing his eyes but Malfoy did not do so as he got closer so he refused to as well. It was all happening so slowly, both of them full of doubts but once Malfoy’s face was right in front of his own, their breaths starting to mingle together and inhale the same air, as he was able to feel the warmth radiating off of Malfoy, his small puffs of outtake balmy against his own lips Malfoy closed his eyes and just when the connection was made Harry followed his example.

At first they both stayed completely still, neither attempting to be the first to move. Harry tried to remember the assignment but his mind decided to shut down and he was frankly unable to do much, instead he turned his head slightly to the side and moved against Malfoy’s plump lips.

His reaction was timid but immediate as he went the other way. Harry felt a little light-headed and jittery all of the sudden feeling a great wave of bravery coursing through him so he lifted his hand to Malfoy’s cheek and moving closer he pressed deeper into the touch.

Malfoy did not seem to mind his hands both clutching Harry’s forearms as if he was jinxed to float upwards and tried to keep on the ground. Opening his mouth in the same exact second Malfoy did their kiss just turned from chaste to needy.

The thought of the assignment long forgotten as Harry pushed his tongue into Malfoy’s mouth who greeted the gesture with his own greedily. They were panting through their noses, both unaware of the deep, rough noises they were making as they went on exploring each other thoroughly.

When Harry was positive that the buzzing in his mind was not because of the shivers running down his spine, racing rapidly, the sparks tingling under his skin, amplifying anywhere Malfoy touched him, the heat pulling in his stomach spreading throughout his body giving him a flutter that he could feel from head to toe but because he simply was incapable to inhale enough air through his nose with his heart beating so swiftly, he forced himself to pull back.

Malfoy made a low whimper at the movement of them breaking apart and for a second Harry was unable to register where he was or what was happening, instead focusing all his strength to hold back from diving right back for another snogging session.

As his mind was clearing speedily neither uttered a word and Harry had an exorbitant amount of time to let everything sink in. After two disastrous kiss, here comes Malfoy and he actually had the decency to kiss him like _that._

With reminding himself of the possibility of failure he dug around for his Gryffindor courage and chose to be the first to break the silence. “I’m so...” Malfoy turned to him almost like he forgot that he’s there, grey eyes wide, his pupils blown and overtaking, painting it entirely black.

Harry winced at his voice and how scratchy it sounded. He's never heard it take such tone, it was deep and raspy and just plain _needy._ He cleared his throat, the harsh noises sounding obnoxious in their quiet quarters.

“I’m sorry but I wasn’t really able to tell what was magic and what was...er...wh-what did you feel?”

“I also couldn’t tell.” Harry ran his hand into his mane, starting to really fear tomorrow. “We could...you know...er, maybe try again?” He honestly wanted to smack himself but thanks to whatever foolish luck he had Malfoy was as bashful as ever, appearing to be a different person when it came to this.

“Yeah, I think I need that...like I mean because of the essay...obviously.” Harry smiled and decided to skip the timorous embarrassment, diving in without a flicker of hesitation. Malfoy only gasped before Harry’s lips locked onto his own, he grabbed his cheeks with both hands this time and pulled him as close as he could without shame.

His fingers tangled into the soft blond locks at the same time as he pushed his tongue into Malfoy’s mouth. He was letting no distance remain between their bodies, throwing Malfoy off balance so his palms pressed into his thighs for leverage. Harry did not mind the touch one bit.

He couldn’t tell if Malfoy was just that good or it was his inner magic that was so damn excited about this. He pulled back by the slightest keeping Malfoy still who chased after his lips, forming his words technically on top of those soft pair that looked even more crimson after the make out.

“I still have no idea.” Harry lost himself for a few second, the need to push closer too big so he pressed his mouth back over the blond’s. “I’ll try to reach out, like...like on class so maybe then we can tell.”

He barely finished he already went in for another long snog, momentarily forgetting what he just prompted. Although his body jittery, erupting with tingles all over was a good reminder. He tried to focus as he let one of his hands lower from Malfoy’s hair to his neck.

He pressed impossibly closer and tried calling him, tried to guide his magic towards him and welcome anything that came his way.

They broke apart a few more times but without discussing anything, aware that this is not what they’re looking for they panted sharply for a few seconds then dived right back into making out. Harry was feeling beyond light-headed when it finally happened.

He did not feel the calmness that Malfoy’s magic always brought. It was heightened, rough and out of control. Like a wild beast that needed to be tamed. A tidal wave that slapped Harry straight in his face and yanked him under. It was eager and made Harry feel like it will devour him whole with want. He did not mind that one bit though but their magic travelling through them, like they were sharing the very core of their begin everything added together was a tad bit overwhelming.

Harry wanted Malfoy, Malfoy wanted him in return, together that appeared to be too much. Groaning against his lips, Harry launched forward and tackled Malfoy into the sheets who went pliant under him, his magic preening, so full of desire that Harry felt that it’s too much to take but even that wasn’t stopping him.

They connected different to the classes, this time Harry was aware of Malfoy’s magic inside him but it went deeper. He could sense his own magic in Malfoy. As Harry was claiming his mouth that’s how his magic was averring Malfoy as a whole. If he thought Malfoy’s magic was overwhelming he had no idea what was it like for the blond git at first, his magic was ruthless inside him. Just like him, blinded by craving to mark the other in however it could.

Harry moved away from Malfoy’s mouth, he nibbled down his pointed jaw, nuzzling down his throat until Malfoy stopped whimpering and moaned hotly, throwing his head back as his hand flew into Harry’s hair and yanked on the messy locks, that’s when he bit down.

Malfoy was unravelling under him as he gnawed on the same spot until it turned bright red with Malfoy’s voice that turned hoarse. Harry felt his magic technically purr at how much Malfoy let it take over as he licked over the mark, guiding his tongue against his precise throat until he was back at his mouth where he pushed it in. Their kiss tasted savoury as well now even though Malfoy tasted like chocolate to begin with.

Harry felt an alarming heat pull in his stomach and that’s when he could tell that in the midst of everything their erections appeared, rutting into each other mercilessly. Harry felt his magic slip away at the thought and that gave him enough strength to push away.

He sat up with such speed that his vision blurred for a second. As it started to come back the patches of white dots that had black edges swooping into them disappearing, his sight remained blurry. It must have been full minutes judging by how much his heart and body composed itself.

He felt Malfoy’s hand on his arm and then something cold was placed into his hand. His glasses. He pushed them on and decided that even if he never felt more mortified in his life, the humiliation of what just happened truly making its presence noticeable he should say something.

“Did...” If he thought his voice was alien after the first kiss he was certainly mistaken. He sounded like he had the most severe case of the flu and went to a Quidditch match all at the same time. He still tried again.

“Did you feel it too...er, the magic?” Malfoy only nodded staring at his hands as if counting his fingers to see if this is a dream or their reality. “Then you can write...khm, er...the essay from that much?”

Harry felt like he’s actually digging the hole he was in deeper. He wanted to make sure that Malfoy felt everything he did and was satisfied enough to carry on. Well they could always kiss some more if he didn’t but Malfoy only nodded again and Harry considered that maybe his voice has a similar sound to it and he’s just being smart and not humiliating himself with talking.

“We should go have some dinner...er, then we can write the essay.” He wasn’t all that hungry, he still had a somewhat excited cock, he felt disgustingly sweaty everywhere and wasn’t even sure if he has enough in him to find the Great Hall, still feeling certain that they’d regret not going later, in addition that took longer than probably either has intended.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Malfoy sounded just as bad as he did but his tone was still softer and somehow more gracious and less obvious than Harry’s.

Now he was truly afraid of that pleasuring each other business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Itching to ask about a million questions if his experiences matched Malfoy’s, Harry still kept his mouth at bay. He wasn’t certain that he managed to come up with a good enough explanation just yet as to why he enjoyed their kisses so much when both Cho and Ginny made him want to crawl up in a ball and cry for a few days.

“Is Narcissa okay?” He was meaning to ask that for the longest time and right now he was very indecisive as to how they’re standing with each other. Malfoy looked baffled but not offended so Harry would count that as a win.

“Yes, she’s doing alright, as good as she can.”

“I’m glad for that.” Malfoy let his face be graced by a polite smile whilst Harry opened the door for him. He ran his hand through his hair one last time, getting overly paranoid whether or not they did a good enough job at _freshening up._

Following the blond lad strolling to his friends, Harry also was quick to find his own ones. By the time he seated himself he was religiously blessing his own brain for suggesting to not skip because he felt fairly famished by now.

He dived right in, his attention averting to Hermione who was scribbling away intently, snapping at Ginny every now and again while randomly sprinkling her madness with capturing Ron out of nowhere and kissing him.

“You’re not finished yet?” Harry has never felt more confused in his life. Hermione was the last person who’d ever leave homework so late. Ron started gesturing wildly behind her back, sliding his hand across his throat repeatedly, his movement jerky and resembling a seizure more than anything else.

“No, Harry I am not done. I’ve written this essay over twelve times now but it’s still horrendous because we cannot just all be natural at everything like you are!” The Gryffindor table went oddly silent by Hermione’s not subtle outburst, Harry’s fork poised mid air just like Ron’s hand over his neck, now his eyes were livid showing no remorse for Harry at all. He was alone in this.

“Calm down, I haven’t even started if that makes you feel any better.” Harry wished with all his might that people would go back to what they were doing two seconds ago but just as heads were clashing together with new found excitement over this great rumour Hermione’s response was just as snappy as before voice rising and croaky.

“Why would that make me feel better?!” Harry helplessly shrugged his shoulders, giving almost puppy eyes to Malfoy seated across the Great Hall to get him out of this. He smirked with mischief glinting in his eyes as he slapped a chicken strip in between a bun and got up.

Harry mirrored his movements mindlessly and stood abruptly, draining out Hermione’s indigent shrieks as he jogged towards the door. “HARRY!”

“Still have homework to do, good night.” Malfoy held the door for him with a shit-eating grin that he was tempted to slap right off his face but prioritised getting away from his bushy-haired friend as a burning matter.

The pair went upstairs and sat silently next to each other at their desks. Harry did his best to remember back what have happened, how it felt, but he was enticed both to leave from Malfoy’s distracting presence and ask him to refresh his memory. Neither seemed right or courteous to do.

After about two hours Malfoy, folded his parchment into his bag and walked out after gathering his pyjamas. Harry barely even started his first paragraph. Now he was battling the need of stealing Malfoy’s essay, idea of asking him to lend it and worst out of all three the thought of asking him to lend it whilst he’s still nude in the shower.

Harry stopped his mind hastily, not letting it ponder over an option that contained a naked Malfoy instead reminding himself of what happened a few hours prior. He was making some progress by the time Malfoy came back.

He settled into the bed and continued his _Safety and Protection_ paper where he has left off this afternoon. By the time Harry managed to throw together a very inaccurate representation of what just happened between them Malfoy finished his second assignment as well.

*

“So we will mainly talk about theory this class but anyone who wants to can try if...” Vance has collected their papers and as much as Harry strained his neck, his eyes popping a little, he was only able to read Malfoy’s name scribbled on top of his own in cursive writing.

“Yes Ms. Granger.” Hermione’s hand was indeed high in the air even though the lesson did not even start just yet. “Will you not check our cup development? Ron and I can do it just fine.” Vance seemed like a smart woman to Harry and she was proving him right as she nodded her head and passed a cup to the pair.

It was theirs and it was still offensively purple. Hermione frowned at the power of their magic and Harry cursed everything and anything he could in the meantime. She shook it off though and looked deep into Ron’s eyes.

They managed to change it to a lighter lavender colour within a few minutes and Vance gave a wry smile to them. “Very good, anyone else who managed?” No one said a word but her smile did not falter.

“That is quite alright as I said in the first lesson it is impossible...well almost impossible to get the hang of this quickly.” Harry groaned but to his luck only Malfoy heard him and after this commission they got back on track.

“So what we’ll do is use each other’s wands but without touching it.” A great wave of excited chatter spread through the classroom soon everyone settling down. “Initially you’ll have to do the same as before, one of you will hold their wand whilst the other has to connect their magic to the person holding their wand and create a spell. We’ll only attempt easy ones with not much wand movement but it is good to talk about the spell at first. I’d recommend _Lumos_ above the rest but if you feel it’s easier with something else feel free.”

She went on about how they should expect this to happen for almost the full hour but the end she cut it off. “We don’t have double lessons and this one is our last this week so let me remind you all even though I’m positive most of you have started already that to next Monday you are required to write another two foot long essay on your experience with magic whilst being pleasured. Now for the last ten minutes you all may go ahead and practise with the cups or attempt the wand magic, though without able to connect there’s no hope so I’d stick with the cups in most cases.”

Harry pulled his wand right off, excited to feel Malfoy’s magic whilst raising his other hand. Malfoy chuckled at his eagerness but connected their hands nonetheless. “Care to explain why I’m the one doing it?”

“Because you have way more control than me thus more likely to succeed.” Malfoy looked stunned by the compliment for a second than let a smirk grace his face as he replied haughtily. “That’s only natural Potter.”

He closed his eyes so Harry did the same. He felt shivers racing up and down his spine as Malfoy’s magic flew up his veins, wrapping around his mind like an alluring siren asking Harry if he’s ready. He ignored the mad tingling and how much it reminded him of last night, how more prominent Malfoy’s magic felt like it is coming home in Harry, like it’s familiar and right where it belongs.

_‘Yeah, should I say the incantation as well?’_

_‘Not sure maybe not the first time.’_

Harry heard Malfoy’s soft and concentrated voice repeating ‘ _Lumos’_ over and over again but could feel that his wand was not registering.

_‘I think it’s because you’re doing it wandlessly, try to send our magic to my hand, control it and guide it there and say it that way, pretend that my hand is yours.’_

Malfoy did just that and Harry could feel as his magic started to follow his lead. It felt too much as it rushed into his palm but he didn’t know how to say it. He opened his eyes alarmed just as Malfoy did both of them yelling  _Nox_ , forgetting to do so in their heads.

It was all too late, Malfoy has guided almost all of their magic into Harry’s hand, it bunched up concentrating on one single spell and the effect was immediate. Harry’s wand became scorching with the amount of magic that flew through it and all they could do was shut their eyes as tightly as possible. It did nothing besides instead of white they saw the light with closed eyes and an orange tint of their own eyelids. Harry’s wand casted so much light that it definitely could have competed with a lightning bolt and went on for long minutes.

Harry was screaming _Nox_ with his eyes closed but it did not work. Nothing did until Malfoy swiftly grabbed his hand and tried to do the same thing just thinking of _Nox_. The wand shut off the emitting light once and for all and Harry dropped it rapidly, his palm red and raw from the burn of it.

“Shit that was a horrible idea. I’m sorry.” Malfoy cleared his throat his hands slightly shaky as they ran through his silvery-blond locks. “Yeah, maybe next time we should control the portion of magic we put into it, I wasn’t thinking all that much...ha got it? You say that I have so much control and then I do THAT.”

“Decided to humour me?!” Malfoy barked a laugh and Harry joined him, neither aware of the rest of their peers for a few seconds. “The bell has actually rang, you’re free to leave. Don’t forget the homework.” Harry was trying so hard to do just that.

They walked together to their _Tips and Tricks to Same Sex Intercourse_ class which was a double one after which they were free. With the exception of counselling they were liberated for the entire weekend.

Harry has never in his life had a more embarrassing two hours in his life as far as he can think of. They were idly discussing how to prep and penetrate a man’s anus after which they did the same with vaginas. The fact that it took up two hours should be telling of how detailed and terrible it was.

Finishing his own _Safety and Protection_ essay whilst they were hanging out in Parkinson’s room, Harry was spending the afternoon with Jacob, and Malfoy who occasionally joined the two when he got annoyed or when Jacob got distracted by Millicent Bulstrode.

Dreading dinner and Hermione’s reaction to their little mishap enough, as they walked down the corridors, to consider asking Malfoy is he could join the Slytherin table was a new low in Harry's life. He disregarded the thought but wasn’t certain if he won’t ever have to stoop that low. Hermione was scribbling again, but this time she looked very absorbed whilst Ron was already beaming at him so he sighed heavily and headed over. “What’s up mate? Will you spend tomorrow with us?”

“Sure.”

“Excuse me, if you’re both quite done with your pleasure essays that’s wonderful but be a little quiet please, some of us are still working on it.” She was clearly struggling with something that cannot be learned from a book and unlike how he felt about Malfoy’s essay, Harry would actually pay to never read his friends’.

“Malfoy and I haven’t even started.” Snapping him a glare, Hermione only rolled her eyes before getting back to work. “Just because you’re the worst with time management doesn’t mean that the little prince is the same.”

Harry flushed crimson and muttered something under his breath. “What was that?”

“I said we haven’t even got to the pleasuring, let alone the essay.” Hermione raised her head again this time genuinely confused. “Then how the hell did he get that huge ass lovebite?” Turning his head so fast that he felt his neck crack, Harry stared at Malfoy who was laughing on something with Goyle.

His pale and immaculate skin was indeed heavily bruised right besides his throat where Harry has mercilessly bit him until he made those pretty sounds. Shaking his head swiftly he was unable to form proper words but she was already back to writing, not waiting around for Harry’s response.

“Well you better get started soon because this one is even harder than the kissing. Can you even begin to imagine how hard is it to focus on anything whilst someone is going down on you?!”

Ron’s words kept ringing in his head even once he was tucked nicely on top of his bench. He was truly fucked.

*

Having lunch at the Great Hall whilst vehemently resisting Hermione who tried to read him her essay to get some constructive criticism was not how Harry has planned his Sunday. In addition, like the cherry on top, Hermione refused to leave it alone which meant reminding Harry in every wake moment that theirs is still not done.

Malfoy was no better than him, resilient in not voicing his worries over the fact that the assignment is due to Monday. They technically only have hours to do it and Harry was certain that as much as Malfoy dozed off, worrying his bottom lip staring out of their window, he will not be the one to make the first move, not after their kiss turned him to be so... _pliant_.

Harry pushed the parchments out of his face, left his plate and indicated Malfoy to get up right in that second. He did so without complaint, not keen on putting much into his system. It was like he’s started to waste away since yesterday and cannot stop picturing both of them failing and getting expelled.

“Didn’t you want to hang with Granger and Weasel?” They usually did that on Sundays afternoons but Harry was in no mood plus they had other things to worry about.

“Nope, we’ll do the assignment right about now.” His voice was brusque and bearing a disdainful confidence whilst Malfoy seemed to relax in the slightest but also get anxious all the same. They were honestly the worst and Harry kind of hated himself for never just doing stuff so he was left to be clueless.

“Fudge Flies.” The usual giggling was cut short as Harry threw the door open and decided that even if he doesn’t have what it takes he can always fake it. Heading towards their bedroom he tried to eliminate all of his doubts and questioning thoughts.

“Okay, so I’ll start it off, what do you want me to do?” Malfoy looked awfully fluttered, his cheeks tinged a lovely shade of red, almost matching his plump lips. “I’m not sure, what do you want to do?” Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose for a second, actually considering to take off his glasses.

He chose not to since he wished to see Malfoy’s reaction- _in case he’s hurt obviously_ -and trotted over to close the distance between them. _Fake it till you make it._

“As I said I’ll start it because I think we can both...er, focus better on the magic if we’re not paying attention to everything at once so taking terms sounds like a smart choice. I’ll just give you a handjob like...like the one you received before.” As much as Harry was trying and as bold as he could master his voice still betrayed him, showing by mad wavering how uncertain he truly is.

Malfoy did not seem to mind and nodded his head to show his understanding, that was when a thought suddenly came to Harry. Wednesday when they got a _little_ carried away everything seemed to come naturally and perhaps if they got into the groove of things, their magic connected while kissing then they could just let that do the hard bit. They certainly went for it last time.

“I think we should connect first. Like...er, Wednesday I didn’t really think, it was more like instinct...yeah, er...I think that would help, yeah?” Harry offered his thoughts even though he sounded like a five-year-old explaining his idea Malfoy still seemed pleased with the option of doing something familiar instead of having to whip out his prick and handed it to Harry.

They were facing each other, standing before the bed and learning from past mistakes Harry shoved everything out of his head and instead of letting himself mull over all the possible ways this could potentially go wrong he took a hasty step forward. Malfoy was staring intently at the ground, his fingers wriggling with each other, stand jittery and his cheeks never quite soothing back to their normal pale colour. His head snapped up from the sudden movement but as his lips fell open Harry already made his move and closed his own ones on top.

Just like on class, the second time around the connection was easier, their magic clashing together with alarming rage, both acting as if starved for years and the only thing helping was the other. Malfoy went pliant his magic submitting to Harry’s and letting it run wild whilst his own was more timid within Harry.

Letting himself be pushed on top of the bed, Harry was quick to climb him like a tree, hovering above as he pinned the blond down. Their lips barely broke apart for a few swift seconds, Malfoy was already leaning up as in to eliminate the time it took Harry to get properly above him.

Harry was nibbling along his throat again, enjoying the sounds Malfoy made upon kissing his now faded, yellowish lovebite. Harry remorselessly bit down right next to it, creating a brand new one to mark his pretty milky white skin. Malfoy appeared to be far from minding, and as Harry’s hard on rubbed into Malfoy’s his mind whirled inside him as a low buzzing started in his head and spread through his body. Harry was not only feeling his own pleasure, he felt what Malfoy was feeling.

Growling inhumanely, Harry left Malfoy’s pretty neck and claimed his mouth in yet another bruising kiss. He could feel how much Malfoy wanted him and that gave him a good enough boost to yank his shirt upwards. The blond under him complied with his unspoken wish and lifted his torso up a little, helping him with the pesky clothing item. Neither considered the option of staying dressed and get it over with. Harry would have been fine to never stop whilst the layers between them were actually driving him up a wall.

Malfoy’s soft digits tugged his shirt out of his pants as well, but he was too distracted to actually execute the task, Harry taking up all the free space in his head. Doing it himself, he was quick to discard their pants as well, leaving them butt naked.

Gaining a bit of self control Harry distanced himself a little just to take in Malfoy under him. He was flushed everywhere, a thin layer of moisture adorning his skin that only made the light eliminate golden strikes, as if glowing from within. His body was tall and lean, muscles running under his skin whilst limbs appeared to be going on forever. His cock was as hard as it probably could get, head reddened and already leaking. Harry did not take note but Malfoy was doing the same as him, however both of them were getting impatient as much as it was nice to admire the view Harry knew they could do better things.

He dived back in right off, Malfoy gasped into his mouth but opened without any tease whilst Harry’s hands were everywhere. They were fully mapping out his body, as if making a mental image after feeling Malfoy’s bits. His skin was smooth and soft under his fingers and he did his best to remember all the details while Malfoy’s own ones were clasped in his hair, tangled into the full locks and pulling on them every now and again.

Harry’s hands were on Malfoy’s thighs, rubbing the tender flesh, getting the sudden urge to trace his hands with his lips and let Malfoy totally unravel under him. Instead he let them slip back over his hips and down his stomach, making small strokes with his digits. He could feel Malfoy tensing and tightening his hold in his mane as they slipped into the dark blond curls adorning his lower stomach, soon his finger pads gliding against the length of his cock. Malfoy jerked under him, his hold almost painful but Harry did not mind that one bit.

He wanted to tease him, see how far he can take it, hear Malfoy ask, _beg,_ for release but it was all too much even to him. His dick got absolutely no attention and he still was already on the verge of coming. With feeling how much Malfoy wanted him and his own need, with how amazing the blond git was, and how pretty the sounds he made were, how bloody wonderful he looked completely nude and just so ready to take what Harry has to give.

“Harry please.” His vision blurred, a sudden rush coursing through him and he could hear Malfoy’s whimper turn into an obscene moan. It was like a beast coming alive in him and the monster jumped at Malfoy. Their magic wasn’t flowing nicely together, instead Harry’s drew spirals around Malfoy’s nicely controlled one and fully trapped it in its curves as it wrapped around it madly.

It was past their own need, Harry’s magic claimed Malfoy’s and they were both able to feel that. Harry’s hand wrapped mindlessly around Malfoy’s cock but neither seemed overly aware as their magic was everywhere, heating both from the inside. Letting go after a few sharp tugs, Harry let his magic take over his body and both his hands flew up to Malfoy’s hair, clutching the beautiful strands tightly and yanking them back, baring Malfoy’s jaw and throat.

He was just as merciless as his magic, and just like the nice calm tremors that his magic gave against Harry’s, like tiny pulsating waves of content, Malfoy’s body also submitted and he just took it all. Harry’s lips were everywhere, his tongue and teeth and mouth all working relentlessly to claim the lad under him whilst their magic was building steadily.

Rutting back up against Harry, neither cared that humping each other did not qualify as a handjob because their hands were busy with other things. Exploring with his entirety they both moaned as their magic started to heighten. Harry groaned, his voice coming from deep within as he rushed to press his lips back on top of Malfoy’s, feeling his skin tingling everywhere, sparks were flying and Harry was almost certain that they were real, that they were actually sparking up heat and little golden frictions in shape of tiny fireworks were littering their surroundings.

“Draco.”

“Harry.” They gasped in unison, as one, both of them startled by the end. All the building, all that work came to a halt as for a second it truly felt too much. Harry just saw passing out as the only outcome for a fraction of time until it all crashed. Harry’s mind blanked, vision going black but instead of passing out he felt his magic tighten around Draco’s and then burst against their skin from the inside. He felt like they're floating above the bed and wasn’t sure if it was reality or just his mind.

He did not just feel his own orgasm but Draco’s as well, both of them reaching that high together and releasing together as if polite enough to wait for the other. Harry could not make any good enough metaphor, couldn’t think of a single thing that made him feel quite that way, not one good enough comparison. It lasted for long minutes, their bodies trembling against each other as tremors of pleasure kept ripping through them even after they came.

Harry was feeling light-headed and the buzzing under his skin did not pass. They already started to go flaccid but there were still waves of bliss washing over him, his mind purring from the feeling of utter satisfaction. It was surreal, and their magic still did not separate, Harry’s calmed immensely and was flowing through the two with Draco’s again as if they’d be taking a walk.

Not wanting to extract it, but finally able to make limited amount of coherent thoughts, Harry pressed a chaste peck on top of Draco’s puckered lips, halting his panting for a second then collapsed right next to him.

Draco turned right off, almost as if moving with him and cuddled up to his torso their blinks growing more and more time consuming until neither bothered to fight against their will and kept them closed.

That was the first time in weeks when Harry fell asleep in a bed, without a single worry, without a thought of loss or complaint. He was in pure bliss as he held Draco close, their magic soothingly running through their veins as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up never felt more alluring. It was like the only thing better than the beautiful dream where he was holding Draco was to actually wake up and do so in real life. Harry was not alone stirring but unlike him Draco never opened his eyes plainly stayed flush against his front. One of Harry’s hands was in-between them, his palm pressing into Draco’s bare chest. His digits were rubbing small circles, until they glided over a strange rigid edge. Harry followed it until it cross another then followed that.

After some time he figured out that he was touching scars. Scars that he has left there. The thought was very distracting and as much as he was comfortable and could feel Draco technically melting into him with each passing second he voiced what he should have a long time ago.

“I’m sorry Draco.” Draco only hummed lowly, guiding his hand on top and pressing his palm flat against his own heart. “Me too.”

Neither was bothered by their exposure, still completely uncovered as Harry pressed a lingering kiss against Draco’s forehead his hand carrying on with drawing random patterns across the blond’s ribcage.

“I am starving, what is the time?” Harry checked only to see that it was already dinner time. For a fleeting second he considered lying so he could keep his arms around Draco and just enjoy having him pressed against his torso but he disregarded the thought just as quickly since he was also famished.

“It’s actually dinner time, let’s go down eat something and then write that essay.” As he said that he could feel that Malfoy’s magic was still lingering in him, it wasn’t intense anymore but they were still connected.

Thinking hard of the cleaning spell, Draco soon caught on and together they charmed themselves presentable. Although once dressed back up and turning to face Draco from a little distance his jaw dropped and got permanently lost.

“Sweet Merlin, I am so sorry, does that hurt? I did not realise I did...bloody that.” Draco was only frowning for a few seconds, then walked to the bathroom to find the source of Harry’s meltdown. His reflection showed him what Harry could see from the Moon if he tried. About a dozen red marks were littering his neck, leading the way down to his collarbones and up to his jaw, circling around to under and behind his ears. He even had just straight up teeth marks next to the forming hickeys.

“Oh” That was his full and honest reaction. Harry racked his brain hard, thinking how to heal bruises but he could not make his mind work in cooperation with him. Instead of providing useful spells or knowledge it only gloated in glory for being responsible behind all the claims he’s left.

“Maybe, I’ll wear a scarf.” Harry wanted to laugh almost as much as he craved death. _Almost._ “I genuinely am sorry...er, I did not...”

“Don’t be, I clearly let you do all of them.” Draco took all of this awfully tranquil and his magic was almost lulling Harry’s own to sleep, floating his mind as if instructed and making him go pliant.

“Are you doing that on purpose?”

“Yes, can you tell?”

“Yeah, should we be worried about still having the connection?” Harry did not have the heart to tell Draco that the scarf did a horrendous job unless it was meant to draw attention to his neck, in that case it was gloriously serving its rationale.

“No, I don’t think so, we’ll write it down anyways so Vance will know about it, no reason to bother anyone.”

“Maybe we could tell Pomfrey and she could sort out the lovebites...if you want to get rid of them.”

“We don’t have time, I’m still sleepy and we still have to write the whole assignment.” Harry hold the door of their quarters open for him, still feeling overly confident from the usual reason of having Draco inside him.

“All right then, we should also stop doing this, we’ll get on with the next one right away.” His cheeks reddened, the lovely rosy shade resulting a grin to spread on Harry’s face.

Facing people in the Great Hall also appeared to be a piece of cake, Draco’s magic still prominent in his mind. They connected at noon, he will definitely include this bit in his paper just to make sure it’s okay and he’s not messing with Draco.

He was trying his best to ignore all the 8th years turning as one towards the two once getting a good look at Draco, Parkinson shrieking loudly, Draco’s slight embarrassment from her laughter and above all Ron and Hermione who were convinced that glaring at Harry with fierce flaming eyes will make him turn their way. Almost as soon as he seated himself, his gaze locked onto Draco’s. He felt his discomfort and making a subconscious decision that either by chance or maybe after feeling what Harry was doing Draco followed, they both threw together a sandwich and were standing swiftly back up.

“HARRY!”

“Sorry still didn’t start my homework.” Draco took a bite out of his sandwich as he reached the door and nodded to show his gratitude for holding the door for him. Harry followed right after and as soon as he stepped a foot out he felt weights rolling off his chest.

“Do you think that...”

“Yeah?” Harry turned towards Draco as they were strolling through the castle, watching his face in a scowl after he cut himself off. “Nothing, it was silly.”

He frowned but did not question it, as they got settled in front of their desks. Harry was faced with his problem from Wednesday. He had absolutely no idea how to put anything that went down between them in words, he felt like they failed him, he could not even clear with himself how he felt how should he tell others?

It all connected too easily and it made Harry ponder more and more. Did he have feelings for Draco? Why were they working so damn well together? Was this what the Sorting Hat was talking about? Is Harry gaining the most from this experience because this is how he’s bound to learn his own hidden feelings for the blond twerp?

Way too many concerns and absolutely no answers to any of these questions. Harry just shook it off and noted as he longingly casted a glance over at Draco working-writing furiously-that he could no longer feel his magic and it felt lonely.

He wrote that down. All his parchment said was that without Draco’s magic he felt lonesome. He tried to write, without completely destroying the little dignity he had left, what they’ve done then got into _explaining_ how he felt.

Draco was already in bed, eyes closed and more than likely asleep by the time Harry finished and it wasn’t good. Far from it. He ended it with the following conclusion drawn:

**_So basically it felt like flying, like I was really enjoying myself, but better._ **

_Now if that wasn’t an outstanding paper then he didn’t know what was!_

He just shoved it into his bag and called it a day, heading over to his bench. After sleeping on the bed he did not feel just as impressed with it but he still didn’t mind it. He slept in worse places.

“Harry?” He barely just settled down when Draco spoke up and if it would not have been so soft, just a tender whisper he would have tumbled off the narrow piece of furniture. “Hm?” His eyes remained closed, feeling like the energy got sucked out of him throughout this day.

“Do you want to...er...sleep on the bed from tonight on?” Calming down his excitement, he repeated in his head that Draco was plainly offering because it was dim not to sleep on the same bed when they just did a few hours ago anyways.

“Never mind...”

“No, I’m coming.” Harry moved a lot faster than he thought was appropriate or he should be able to seeing how exhausted he felt. Lifting his blanket to the bed he dipped into the soft mattress right next to Draco who turned towards him in return.

“Do you think you’ll ever forgive me wholly?” His eyes were open and cradled such vulnerability that Harry needed to restrain himself from hugging him to his chest and caress his hair while reassuring him that everyone in this world would love someone so amazing. He faintly pondered the exact measures of his own emotions for feeling that way but he had more important things to worry about so he pushed them to the side and let his thoughts revolve completely around Draco.

“Why wouldn’t I? I already did, you’ve changed Draco. The past is in the past.”

“How could you do that?”

“I don’t know, I’m a little fucked up and my emotions never make sense. Why do you think I never even had someone?”

“You were pretty busy trying to stay alive and saving the world.”

“Believe it or not, I mainly focused my energies into obsessing over you. Malfoy did this, Malfoy is surely that, Malfoy blah blah. My friends got to the point of pretending that they don’t hear me.”

“That also doesn’t sound like a good thing.”

“I don’t know if it was one or not. I just know my current feelings regarding you and they’re not resilient.”

“Well I am pretty fucked up as well.” Harry grinned dumbly and scooted a little close to just feel Draco’s warmth that radiated off of him.

“That’s all right, we can be fucked up together.”

Discarding their tiredness the two spiralled into a heart-filled and extensive conversation, topic after topic getting butchered by the two as they were jumping amongst the subjects. They even talked about the war and their past without any resentment or a single argument. Draco knew when he was in the wrong and even if he was not suddenly the noblest man in this world, he had still right his wrong doings and is working to be a better person than he was destined to become. Harry admired that.

Falling asleep almost at dawn wasn’t their smartest decision ever, however Harry could not hold grudges against himself because he still had Draco in his arms the two eliminating the remaining space between them slowly through the hours and that felt right.

He did not know what any of this meant.

He did not know why he felt so free and satisfied in Draco’s company.

He did not understand his sudden attraction to a dude.

Nor was he able to find where exactly their relationship turned into this along the lines.

He just knew that he was pleased and content for the first time in his life and whether that was because of Draco’s magic or anything else he was willing to give his all to keep it close because if he learned anything through his life it’s this.

He deserves to be happy.

*

The obnoxious alarm that Harry set yesterday went off at an ungodly hour, but the pair still managed to drag their asses out of the comfortable bed. Getting ready, Harry planned to stop by the infantry so once Draco was dressed he walked towards the hospital wing. Pomfrey was not all that happy with the two, but she still applied the yellow paste to Draco’s extensive amount of bruises and let them head to breakfast after the ointment worked its magic.

“Can we hang out with Greg and Blaise today?” Harry agreed as they separated, knowing that they can still spend the free period with Seamus and Dean but for the time being he walked over to Ron and Hermione watching the pair banter as most days.

“Good morning.”

“Harry, finally you cannot keep doing that, we haven’t talked in a whole week now.” That was a bit of a stretch and Hermione was also technically suffocating him through it, pressing for answer at the same time refusing to forgive Harry for being better.

“Yeah me and Draco are working it out.” His friends gasped and after sharing a look they turned to him as one. It looked a bit creepy how much they seemingly mirrored each other these days.

“So he’s Draco now that he gave you a handjob.” Splattering on his eggs, Harry felt an odd flush rose to his cheeks, even his ears heating from the volume of Ron.

“No, he’s Draco after we apologised and talked through the entire night so I was granted the choice to understand him. Now if you’ll excuse me I’m trying to eat without falling asleep.” They weren’t in need of the knowledge that he did become Draco whilst they were wrapped up in each other.

“So?” Ron pressed on whilst Hermione lowered a book she was reading and also paid close attention. “So what?” Harry’s confusion was clear but he blamed it on the lack of rest he got tonight.

“Why was Malfoy always a bloody prick? Did he tell you why he hated us so much?” Blinking slowly, Harry for a second considered what exactly Ron was expecting of him. It felt horribly insensitive and Harry was never good with that, he also lacking the skill to tell when exactly he was offensive.

However right in that moment he couldn’t help his unjustified fury. He and Draco went through a lot in these past few weeks to get here, it was a lot of strange silence, awkward looks, uncomfortable topics and so on. Harry has worked for Draco’s trust and Ron is here plainly assuming that Harry will betray him. That he’ll break that promise they made.

Getting up brusquely he tried to keep his mouth shut. He was battling his rage, trying to stop the simmering before it turns into a boil and explodes all over them. Ron yelled after him but he did not look back. Apparently his luck has run low officially, as this time around he was not allowed to storm out of the Great Hall even though he needed it more than ever. Ron caught up to him and yanked his forearm back so Harry was facing him.

His best friend took a huge step back upon seeing Harry who felt like he’s lost the battle. He was utterly and royally pissed.

“What exactly are you expecting of me? Ha?” His voice came out low and dangerously cool, almost as if he was threatening Ron and he didn’t know if he was or not himself.

“Dude, what the hell is wrong with you? I just asked a simple question and...”

“That was no simple question Ronald and somewhere deep down even as thick as you are you must know that!” Ron’s face flushed with hurt and immediately twisted into a nasty snarl.

“So now I’m thick. Excuse me for...”

“Exactly Ron, you are not bloody excused! You’re ever so gracious accepting my help and using my trust. Comfortable with telling me whatever whilst knowing that I’ll be on your side but I cannot do that for someone else?! If you actually thought I’ll just go around repeating someone’s secrets, even to my best friend, then you either don’t see me in a very good light or plain stupid.”

With that Harry left the room, still seething from the inside and unable to control his wrath. As he was about to reach the staircase he heard the soft clatter of footsteps behind him. Blinded by his sudden rage he whipped around to tell Ron things he will regret only to face Draco instead. His stance was more confident than normally as his eyes did not lower from Harry’s own orbs. He felt his magic reaching out and he yearned to calm down so he accepted the offer and breathed deeply as Draco’s magic entered his veins and this time around it was the one taking the lead.

At first it clashed into Harry’s raging one but soon it was lulling it into rest and as Harry stepped closer Draco opened his arms enveloping him in a tight embrace. Harry tucked his head under his chin and basked in the consoling warmth that spread through him extensively. When the door opened again Harry was almost asleep against Draco who appeared to have dozed off as well, the two swinging on their feet back and forth only clinging to one another. As the set of fourth years froze at the entrance Harry gathered his strength and pulled away enough to grab Draco hand and saunter away.

They were the first ones to reach their classroom, so they stood to the side. Draco leaned back against the wall right next to the door whilst Harry was facing him, his hand providing leverage by pressing against the wall right next to Draco’s ear.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Draco was very quiet and Harry could tell that in no shape or form will he push for an answer. Although his magic was still technically purring under Harry’s so the idea of blowing up seemed almost ridiculously far-fetched.

“It was dumb, I’ll probably apologise during dinner. I just couldn’t control my anger.” As he assumed he did not press on, letting Harry sulk if he needed to even though he must have been aware of his power right then. If he’d want to he could get anything out of Harry. He let Draco in, accepting his magic and trusting him in such a primal way.

“He asked what you told me last night. I know he didn’t mean wrong and I’m aware that if I would have just told him that I won’t tell because it’s simply none of his business he would have understood but something took over me and I just flipped.”

“I’m sorry for inflicting it but thank you...er, for not telling.” Draco acted awfully bashful lately and that made Harry snap in a different way. It was like last night Draco has unleashed something within him, something that was straining to get out as soon as his gaze fell upon the blond lad. Bad enough to yearn for taking what it wanted and he was keen to gain a lot. None of which was appropriate in the middle of a hallway.

People were getting there in smaller packs, seemingly all ten thinking better of getting too close, watching from a reasonable distance and whispering madly. They must not have been aware but Harry felt very far from attacking innocent stand byes as his eyes were trailed on Draco’s soft features whilst he was talking about a book he just started to read on a potion called _Heap Draught_.

Vance soon appeared and swept by them all, throwing the door open. As soon as they all settled down she collected the homework and passed out last week’s. Harry has earned an Acceptable so he was already afraid what would this one get. It was honestly shameful, the amount of garbage he wrote was terrifying.

“So today we’ll get into the full practise of using each other’s wands, I’m aware that some of you still struggle with the cup but we need to move along. So it’s supposed to be done quite similarly as the cup. You should be comfortable with leading your magic through a connection, once inside the other person you shall think of the incantation whilst creating a Legilimens bond and when your partner says the spell you shall do the wand movement but nothing more. Your partner will guide the magic and let it do its thing. Well let’s jump straight into it.”

She was walking along the desks to help while Harry felt the thrill of Draco entering his magic into his body. This time it was Draco who held his wand but it appeared way too easy after they got the hang of it last time. Even though this time it was Harry who needed to do the controlling, they did just fine and by the time Vance got to them, Draco’s wand was lit up whilst their desk was poised mid air, and a loud canary yellow.

They weren’t focusing all that much instead Harry was eager to listen to Draco who was telling him that a witch once used the _Heap Draught_ and jumped to a different part of London, apparently that did not go down well with Muggles who saw her.

“Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?” The rude voice disturbed their gratifying little chat, so both of them opened their eyes but Harry kept hold of their magic. “Yes?”

Their professor was thrown off by this and motioned them to relax. Harry did not wish to argue that it was not hard to do at all, instead gently let go of their spells, his hand sinking under the desk but not letting go of Draco’s.

“I can see how much improvement you two are having so perhaps a little challenge would make it more fun. I am aware that, you Mr. Potter know how to cast a Patronus charm, now why not try and do it together.”

The pair nodded and once Vance was out of earshot and the pair turned back to their own work, Draco turned to Harry. “I cannot cast one at all.”

“That’s okay I think we’ll be able to do so together, you just have to think of something happy. But it needs to be powerful, think of your happiest memory, think of whoever makes you feel loved. I casted it the first time picturing my parents so it does not have to technically exist if you will, I did not have that memory but it still worked.”

Draco nodded and closed his eyes, while Harry did the same he could feel Draco’s magic stirring almost as if it was leaping around their hearts cheerfully. He smiled at that and did his best to result his own something similar.

Harry murmured in himself _‘Expecto Patronum’_ so Draco followed suit. As always when they try something for the first time they weren’t succeeding for the initial few tries but on the fifth one Harry could feel it and it was no vapour of white simmering from his wand. It was probably corporal.

They both opened their eyes, his heart skipping a beat then, as if making up for it, beating twice its speed. From Draco’s wand not only one but two patronuses leaped out. Both of theirs was there, standing tall and watching each other with great interest.

“Don’t let go.” Harry whispered mesmerised. His patronus has changed and apparently Draco felt the same as he did from what happened between them.

_Harry just came out of the Ministry to have some air, everything felt stuffy inside and he needed to be out on the streets. He was walking down the beatdown bit of London where the visitor entrance was, taking in the streets, watching Muggles hurry past him._

_As he was crossing a street he heard a strange panting so he turned towards the source of the noise. In a dark alleyway was none other than Draco Malfoy, crunching into a squad his back against the dirty brick wall whilst his arms were wrapped around his knees._

_He was just granted freedom, just like his mother but Harry never testified for his father. He got locked up for that reason. Malfoy looked strange, so far from his usual snarky self, haughty and convinced he’s above all._

_Harry stayed behind a wall and conjured a panther. Then he changed it pink and made it walk over to Draco. his reaction was priceless, at first he was seemingly scared but when Harry made the huge ‘cat’ purr and dance in resemblance of a tap performance it placed a small smile on his face._

_“Panthers should not walk around all by themselves, you need a friend.” Malfoy pulled his wand and just like Harry has moments ago, he created a panther out of thin air but changed it into an average looking house cat with a white spot between its eyes._

Harry could tell which one was his, it was somewhat bigger and intimidating. Draco’s panther was delicate and elegant, sporting a spot on its head that Harry was fairly positive real panthers cannot actually achieve.

The two wild cats appeared to get on really well but Harry’s heart refused to calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The classroom froze as soon as the two shining panthers leapt out in-between the desks. Neither of the two cared for anyone though, Harry just grinned at the fact that Draco’s patronus was a panther as well.

“That was you?” His voice was tender and implausible, Harry only hummed in agreement, concentrating until his tough, large panther started to tap dance. Draco broke down in giggles next to him his patronus leaping up in the air and disappearing and almost as if not putting up with being left alone Harry’s own followed.

“Let me actually put this into perspective. You were ambling around, found your arch nemesis in a dodgy alley in the centre of London just crying for no apparent reason and out of all the things you could have done you came up with that.” Harry grinned at Draco who was holding his stomach, straining to calm down enough to say all of that.

“You hated me so this was the best I could think of.”

“I didn’t.”

“What?”

“I did not hate you Harry.”

“Well remember what I said yesterday?”

“Yes, I do.” Their grins faded into a lazy smile while they leaned back a little. Harry could have gone for a nap and by the looks of it Draco was sharing that feeling with him after last night’s conversation.

“Can you actually tap dance?” Harry barked out a surprised laugh and shook his head whilst Draco carried on. “Me neither. Perhaps your panther could teach us.”

“Gentlemen, I am beyond astounded. I thought that was impossible and only addressed the thought to keep you two busy but you actually did it. How?” Reality crashed over Harry as if an intact brick wall would have just crumbled on top of him, burying him whole.

“Well we agreed to think of a happy memory, then said the incantation together and they just came out of Draco’s wand. Nothing crazy happened, patronuses aren’t _that_ difficult.” Draco stayed quiet, staring down at his hands that were fidgeting with each other on his lap.

“Yes they are Mr. Potter, how do you know you both said the incantation? It’s not even a charm that you could just whip out non-verbally unless you really try.”

“Well we have a Legilimency connection just like you said we should. I obviously can hear Draco.”

“You’re not supposed to have chit-chat in your mind Mr. Potter.” Vance sounded alarmed and almost furious.

“Well, ex-bloody-cuse us for doing what you asked us to. What are you expecting us to do?! You told us what to do and we did just that. I’ve been under Legilimency enough to know what it feels like.”

“There’s no need to get angry Mr. Potter, this is not something I’m familiar with either so excuse me if I seem overly worried or pushy of the subject.”

“Yeah, well when was anything ruddy normal when I’m involved?” It was not an actual question that he needed an answer for and definitely not one he wanted from Vance. Before anything more could have been told their break came so Harry hastily stood and mumbled about the bathroom before storming away from the room.

It was already five minutes into class when he came back, but he had a feeling that Draco handled Vance and told her in his most courtesy manner what she wanted to hear. He slipped back into his chair and rested his forehead on the cool surface of the wooden desk.

“What do we have to do?” Draco lied down next to him, his forearm folded under his head, facing Harry. “Nothing. She said she’ll do some research as in how to push our boundaries without putting either of us in danger.”

“She thinks I’m dangerous now?” Harry gave a humourless chuckle and willed the rest of the class to mind their own business instead of throwing glances at the pair.

“No, I think she’s worried because as I talked I yawned right into her face.” This time around Harry did not even try, he let out an obnoxious cackle, imagining how that went down with Vance.

For the rest of the class neither tried anything besides pretending that they’re not there whilst talking away softly. Apparently Narcissa picked up a new hobby since her husband’s away and started knitting so he listened with a huge grin plastered across his face how Draco was having a growing collection of weird, misshapen pullovers.

“I’d love to have one.” There was a mischief glint in Draco’s eyes that went above Harry’s head since he was way too tired to actually pay that much attention. “It’s made with love and I think you should wear them, I’m sure they’d look good on you. Anything would.”

Draco’s smile, dropped into a coy one right away, his cheeks flushing with that beautiful shade of red that Harry was learning to love. Soon the second class came to an end as well, Vance only having to address the homework.

“So, for next week I want another essay but this time switch the perspective. If you did as told this week, which I’ll know by tomorrow from your homework, then you’re aware that one of you submitted their magic. Whatever shape you choose to do it, it’s up to you, switch that around. Have a nice day!”

They left the room and headed to the library to meet up with Seamus and Dean right after that. Harry was slightly afraid that they’ll be asked to hang back but to his greatest relief they weren’t.

“I know I said we’ll tackle the homework head on from now on, but I really think it’d be smart to sleep tonight, so why not do it tomorrow? We’ll have an easy day anyways.” Draco’s flush-that was almost gone-deepened but he only nodded in agreement, seemingly pleased with both the prospect of getting it done in time and the promise of sleep tonight.

*

Harry was doing his _Safety and Protection_ essay with Jacob while the rest of the Slytherins and Ravenclaws were talking and joking around. Draco joined the two every now and then and Millicent also come to them but they were mostly left to be alone. Jacob and Millicent left a little before dinner so Harry was just sitting alone in the window seat, looking out and watching the view when someone settled down in front of him. He automatically assumed that it’s Draco because who else so he only smiled, not turning towards him.

“Parkinson’s annoying you again?”

“Sometimes we all get frustrated with ourselves.” His head snapped towards Pansy Parkinson who sat right in front of him, a disdainful smile on her face while Draco was talking quietly with Goyle on the other side of the room.

“So you two really hit it off didn’t you?” Harry shrugged jaded but Parkinson let the fake smirk slip off her face at once, looking remorseless.

“Now listen to me, and do so very closely my dude. I am fully willing to accept Draco’s odd feelings whatever they are for you but if you ever and I mean this as literally as one can, EVER do anything to harm him I’ll cut your dick off, mail it to your stupid little friends and then continue chopping you into little pieces and sending the bits off until I’m left with your head that I’ll make into a mantelpiece over my hearth. Did I make myself clear?”

A scowl deepening on his face, Harry tried not to work himself into a fit. He was far from intimidated but the fact that Parkinson had the decency to assumed he’d hurt Draco was really rubbing him the wrong way.

“That’s the last thing I’d want to do Parkinson.” His teeth were gritting madly, his voice starting to take that treacherously cool tone but instead of stepping back Parkinson grinned like she’s won the lottery.

“Wonderful then we won’t have a problem, maybe we can even be civil and somewhat of what friends should be. It was great talking to you.” He was patted twice on the shoulder and she was gone, leaving him blinking dumbly. His remaining rage melted away once his eyes settled on Draco who was now giggling on something that Goyle was attempting to do but failing miserably. He was snapped out of his creepy staring by Zabini who told them it’s time to leave for dinner.

The Ravenclaws disappeared so Harry entered with Draco on his left, Zabini on his right, Parkinson coming in behind them with Goyle under her arm. People were perhaps used to seeing him with Draco nowadays, but apparently strolling around with one too many Slytherins results exaggerated looks and furious whispering. He ignored it to the best of his ability, the tiredness helping with easing his mind. Gossips were not really getting to him anymore anyways. He separated from the Slytherins and headed straight over to Ron, well-aware that it was his duty to apologise.

He settled into the seat right next to the redhead but he refused to look his way and Harry didn’t blame him for that one.

“I understand if you don’t want to forgive me mate, but I was seriously out of line and I am genuinely sorry. I have absolutely no excuses and also don’t want to make any, I just hope you know that I didn’t mean to hurt you and I also did not mean my words, you’re the best and I will love you no matter what. I’m sorry.”

Harry turned towards the feast, having that said he couldn’t do much more besides dive into dinner so he and Draco could head back to their quarters and get into their _amazing, soft, comfortable_ bed and just sleep until they were tired of sleeping.

Ron did not acknowledge him for the rest of the dinner, when Harry was finished he locked eyes with Draco who smiled softly in return and got to his feet. As Harry gathered himself off the bench as well, Ron turned sharply towards him.

“You were a real git.” He smiled but did his best to look rueful. “I know. I’ll make it up for you.”

Ron’s face was graced by a tiny grin as well but he fought real hard to remove it. “That’s the least you can do.” Harry reached Draco beaming like the actual sun.

“No more trouble in paradise?” Harry laughed at the brow that Draco wiggled at him, the sound rich and soulful whilst he held the door open.

“Nope and I’m also this close to go to bed.” His grin was matched after that so they ambled towards the North Tower as Draco got into a story about his experience with merpeople in 6th year. It was apparently quite wild.

That night Harry did not have enough strength to worry about his actions or feel shame creeping up on him for the reason behind them. He simply wormed behind Draco and braced him in a cuddle that was not in the slightest rejected by the blond. On the contrary.

*

The Great Hall was animated and full of chatter once Draco and Harry entered it. As always they bade farewells to each other and went their separate ways to their own table. Ron greeted Harry enthusiastically, seemingly forgotten all about yesterday, his eyes glinting as if Harry hung the Moon.

“So when will you start organising the try-outs?” For a few seconds Harry was only blinking dumbly but then he remembered that he’s still Captain of their Quidditch team and in need of recruiting new people and get the best ones.

He scowled remembering the year it was a simple rumour that he’s the Chosen One and now that was a fact he probably will have a long and hard day.

“Not certain yet, today I’m doing homework, so perhaps over the weekend. I’ll ask Draco then figure it out.”

“Mate really not to piss you off so please do not blow up on me.” Ron lifted his hands in front of his chest as if in defence before continuing. “I think you two bonded quite decently, as good as no one would have guessed, so why don’t you ask McGonagall if you can keep a little distance from each other?”

Harry’s heart clenched at the idea, a horrid feeling clawing at his insides and he needed to face the truth. He absolutely despised that idea.

“I don’t see the point and I do not wish to annoy McGonagall.” He knew that Ron was able to catch on to that bullocks, he was never bothered to rub someone in such way, tickle their pickle just a little bit.

“Sure thing mate, it’s your decision. But with practise of Gryffindor and Slytherin and all the homework I am worried you’ll distance yourself from us.”

“Of course I won’t, we’re hanging out tomorrow and I’m literally sitting right next to you.”

Ron mumbled something under his breath what Harry did not catch but they let the subject go so he was positive that his friends will let him be.

Draco wanted to use the washroom so they were the last ones to class but not precisely late so Harry was sure the glare they got from Vance was not because of their _tardiness._

“Have a seat all of you today we’ll discuss the papers you all handed in because they’re gruesome. I can tell that some of you have tried really hard.” She glanced towards Hermione with a pitiful goggle. “And also see that some did not even do as told.” That’s when Harry and Draco got another glare, confusing him further.

“I've got to admit I’m still somewhat pleased, because I can tell that you all gave it your best...well almost all of you.” Another meaningful stare was casted their way and this time people turned with her harsh gaze, making Harry aware of his fists and how much they wished to collide with someone’s skull. He was awfully irritable since the War has ended and everyone was acting as if even if he’s not evil now, someone strong enough to take down the most powerful and dark wizard of all time must be just as dangerous. That did not sit right with his conscious. Since they came back it has gotten even worse.

“So as of right now, to put it painfully plain, I have read all of you engaging in the activity but none of you getting why you had to and that’s all right. What is not however is ignoring my assignment and then presenting some horrid scrap of nonsense.” Harry would have snapped right then and there if it wasn’t for Draco, slipping his hand into his own and working relentlessly to tame his magic from the inside.

“You know Mr. Malfoy, I have no idea how you wrote yours. You hit the nail right on the head and gathered perfectly what one should feel. I was convinced that it was how it happened but then I read Mr. Potter’s version and all I have to say is that you indeed have a wild imagination. Perhaps I would be fooled if you’d share it with your partner next time.”

“Sure maybe a little illiterate but we wrote the same. Draco’s just that bloody talented.” Harry was aware that his paper will be a Poor at best but he did not count on public humiliation coming along with it nor dragging down Draco's mark. Draco stayed dead silent, instead of defending their dignity, his magic kept soothing Harry’s that was pulsating against Draco’s.

“And how do you know you wrote the same Mr. Potter?”

“Why would I assume that Draco lied to you?”

“I think he did.”

“I think you’re an idiot then.”

“Harry, please.” Draco’s hold was almost painful and in a second Harry’s rage melted away. He realised what was happening a little too late, his face falling and eyes burning. His magic was technically abusing Draco’s, it was just too powerful and unruly. He tamed it so rapidly, sucking it back into himself that he felt light-headed, ripping his hand from Draco’s clasp, shaking uncontrollably.

“No, it’s okay I can help. It didn’t hurt, you weren’t hurting me.” Harry was already on his feet, trying to put distance between them and doing his best effort at chucking Draco out of him. “Please don’t, my magic if fine, I never lied to you before, did I?”

Harry was at the door already and he felt very cornered by Draco who kept coming closer. He bolted out of the door but Draco reacted just as swiftly following behind. He caught up to him at the end of the corridor and once his arms wrapped around Harry’s body, enveloping him in a tight hug he went pliant in his hold, slumping against the blond lad. Draco struggled but could not keep both of them upright so they lowered themselves onto the ground.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Draco, please. I’m sorry.” Harry kept repeating apologies not even hearing that Draco was talking as well, grasping the front of his robes. He did not register anything at all, he did not feel the tears rushing down his face, the cold tile under his legs, the hard surface of the flooring against his knees, Draco’s hands running through his hair, his soft voice telling him soothing little nothings, all ten people and Vance standing right next to them trying to get him to calm down.

But they did not understand, they did not feel what Harry’s magic has done. His magic stepped all over Draco’s mercilessly pushing it around. He knew that Draco had a very powerful one as well but it still always complied with Harry’s, it was well-maintained and timid. It was not mean and tough, inflicting pain on others like his own.

After a long time he started to slowly feel something, it was like a thought at the back of his mind and it started to grow. It was pushing Harry’s self-loathing roughly out of its way, its presence demanding his attention.

So Harry granted it and that’s when he realised it was Draco. The thought wasn’t his but Draco’s.

_‘You were not hurting me Harry, please. It’s hard to control it you know, my magic just naturally submits to yours and usually that works out just fine. I was focusing to take over and to calm you wholly but it wasn’t painful. You did nothing wrong. I promise Harry, I promise. We don’t break promises right?’_

“You mean it?” Harry felt Draco’s stance slump against him, his face buried into his chest but by now Draco stopped trying to make himself heard with words.

“Yes, I never lied to you.”

“It felt so...it was too much.”

“I know, I know, I-I felt it too but I wouldn’t describe it as too much it was just different, something new.” Precisely then Parkinson reached them again, neither noticing that she was gone, Pomfrey on her heel, followed closely by McGonagall.

“Mr. Potter, are you alright? What have happened?” Harry never hated the idea of other people more in his life, he only wanted Draco to be near him. Pushing his head back into Draco’s neck, he refused to get up.

“Tell them to leave, please Draco.”

“Shhh, it’s okay, they just want to help. I’m here, I won’t leave.”

“Mr. Malfoy care to explain?” Nasty chills ran all over Harry from that voice after what happened and a new emotion pushed the rest to the side. Draco was distracted, his magic only lingering whilst Harry’s sudden urge to protect him took over. Draco gasped by the feeling of his magic wrapping around him in loops, as Harry got to his feet and swept him off the floor as well, standing tall in front of him as if he’d be in mortal peril and not simply asked a question by their teacher.

“There’s nothing to explain.” His voice was rough and he sounded as offended as only five-year-olds could get when they're caught playing with their sibling's little red car but he did not have it in him to feel his pride hurting on top of everything.

“That’s okay Harry, we were just...er...” Draco clearly did not know how to continue, perhaps coming across Harry’s actions as defensive over himself and justifying his own wrath.

“Nothing happened, you pissed me off which apparently is a lot easier than I would have ever figured and Draco tried to calm me down. It’s none of your business anyways, it’s not like you believe a word I’m saying.”

“Mr. Potter,”

“I’m well aware that my assignment was shit okay? I know what happened but had no idea how to put it into words, how could I? If you teach this shit you must understand!”

“I did not mean to come off rude Mr. Potter.”

“Well you bloody did, you could have just failed me but no, instead you dragged Draco. Why is he the one who is plainly a good liar? Why did it not occur to you that maybe I’m just simply dim?”

“Mr. Potter.”

“I’m so done with this bullshit.” Harry started to storm away again but great discomfort came over him so he whirled back around and dragged Draco with him. He wasn’t aware but them not being followed wasn’t out of respect but because he let his magic loose and a ward did not let anyone through to keep up.

“Harry, please you need to calm down. No one wanted to hurt us, not you nor me. Do you believe that for me?”

“I’m not sure you’re able to judge them Draco, they don’t see you like...like, in a way...er...like I bloody do!”

“Well how do you view me?”

“I see someone who might have made a mistake or two. Someone who was raised to be bigotry and have warped prejudice. Someone who was still strong enough to overcome all of that, someone who is amazing, intelligent. It’s just nice to sit with you and admire what you’re like and they do not even realise how dumb they are for not appreciating that they have the option.”

“Harry.” His voice was so soft and just so alluring that Harry came to a halt and whipped around. Draco’s tiny gasp caught in his throat as Harry slammed him against the wall, his lips pressing into Draco’s full ones in a heartbeat.

His mind blanked, everything long forgotten and he just wanted to take Draco right then and there. His mind buzzing, magic launching itself at Draco’s and as he was pinning the blond against the wall, claiming his mouth in a bruising kiss that’s how his magic cornered Draco’s, forcing it to submit.

Instead Draco’s wrapped around Harry’s like it has done previously and started to run up and down along his veins, creating a tight barrier around his heart and Harry’s snogs soothed into tender pecks as Draco sneaked past his mind and lulled him to ease up.

“We’ll have time for that later I promise but now why don’t we head back and let everyone leave because you accidentally closed them in. We could explain what have happened and move past this as the adults we are.”

Harry was unable to do anything but agree, Draco wrapping him around his finger as if he’d done that every day through his life and was just natural at it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Keeping one step behind Draco, Harry let himself be led wherever he was taken, his eyes fixated on Draco, mind wheezing joyfully from his soft tone that kept pouring compliments and encouragement. He was more than able to sense that Draco was luring him somewhere but didn’t feel like telling him that he was following because he wanted to not because his magic was hold still by Draco’s.

They soon reached back to their classroom, where Harry’s reluctance grew stronger upon watching McGonagall, his classmates, Pomfrey and Vance all shooting spell after spell against a ward. He wanted to turn back around but this time around he actually didn’t because of Draco’s magic.

Everyone went dead quiet, only Draco’s tender words were heard in the long hallway.

“You’re controlling me?” He knew it was happening but he was curious if Draco would admit to it or not. When he nodded with dread, Harry’s grin broke out on his face.

“You could have just asked, no need to put in so much effort.” Draco smiled softly but it still felt careful as if not certain if Harry will explode again and leave the rest behind whatever ward he’s put up.

“I have no idea what I’ve done so will you help me?”

The two set to work after Draco’s agreement and within a few minutes the ward was broken and everyone let out. No one said a word for a long second and as much as Harry yearned to leave, his forearm was in a vice grip by Draco and he knew he cannot run forever.

“Children, carry on and go to class, Poppy I’ll stop by later and we can talk. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy would you please enter the classroom?” Everyone did as McGonagall asked, Vance closing the door.

To all of their luck it was Draco who decided to break the silence.

“If we could explain what happened.” He motioned for all of them to sit, just like he told Harry, acting like they were all mature adults. He did without a question whilst their teachers also complied a little more reluctant. “So what have happened is Harry got mad. He got angry because he felt like you Professor Vance insulted me and just assumed he’s perfect but then as I was trying to calm him, he panicked because he thought his magic is abusing mine. Then we spiralled into this whole mess and here we are.”

“We did do it by the way. The assignment I mean.” That was all that Harry wished to add so the two of them stayed silent after that.

“I’m sorry but here’s your paper Mr. Potter.” Vance cleared her throat as she pulled a parchment from her desk and carried on. She quoted one of Harry’s worst lines with ease as to prove she was right to assume he was kidding her. “And then we came. It felt good, like really good.”

Harry mumbled something incoherent but was not feeling up to argue for his paper in that moment. He simply appreciated that Draco did not laugh at him.

“I’m sorry Professor we admit that we handled this poorly, Harry is just not a man of words and we promise it wasn’t a joke or anything, we did do the task though we procrastinated and refused to do it until Sunday night, we were both tired and foolish to complete it this way and we’re truly sorry for that.”

Harry has never realised how much he admired Draco’s ability to handle these situations. It was like he always knew what to do, unlike him. He was always impulsive and one day he for sure will get into some shit that will be the end of him.

“I am not mad and also owe you two an apology. And I hope you know Mr. Malfoy that discrediting you was the last thing I wished to do.” Draco smiled softly in forgiveness so Harry bit his remark and swallowed harshly so it certainly would stay in.

“However I am awfully concerned for the amount of fury that appears to be in Mr. Potter.” Harry opened his mouth but Draco’s hand rested over his so he closed it right back while Draco spoke up again instead.

“If you don’t mind me stating my opinion, as someone who felt what Harry does in the midst of all of this, I have a theory.” The adults watched with strained patience whilst Harry also felt curiosity bubbling up inside him. Instead of speaking to all of them Draco turned only to him.

_‘I think, and the fact you’ve never really done any of this with anyone highly supports this, that your magic is overly unruly because this is the first real time you’re letting it free. I think that you refused to give things to yourself, you forbade pleasure for your own body and now that it suddenly gets it in such quantity it has a hard time adjusting. I think your emotions are all heightened and you just have to learn how to control all of this properly.’_

Harry took all of that in and maybe it was because Draco was the one coming up with it, because of the way he put it or because it actually made sense he agreed and smiled a little in reassurance.

“Do repeat that though because I don’t think I can give that justice, I already forgot half of it. You can tell...er, you know.”

And so Draco did, the concern wasn’t fully sorted out but they all agreed that Draco’s ability to help Harry is the best bet they’ve got so they should heavily rely on that for now until Harry gains full control. There were many things, ideas flying around as to how the pair shall exercise these practises but Harry had a hard time paying attention. He was only able to tell that Draco’s thumb was tenderly rubbing against the back of his hand, whilst he also processed that they are to stay together as much as possible just like they were doing so far.

Harry felt happy, even if they all looked older after the three-hour discussion, Draco even yawning a few times, unlike him, he was ecstatic about the fact that they were yet again ordered to stay as close as possible. Though this time around that meant even closer.

That’s how Draco ended up nodding towards the Slytherin table but following Harry and sitting right next to him, neither addressing this sudden change.

The Gryffindors seemed agitated by this and the Slytherins quiet output but the ten people did a good job at spreading the word, so all the 8th years pretended as if it was normal for the blond lad to sit right next to Harry.

“Can you guys still hang out with us tomorrow?” Harry felt so grateful that it was still offered and he hoped his friend will understand their situation. He will sort himself out and thank all of them multiple times for putting up with him for so long.

“Yes, we just have to stay together because apparently I’m a little unstable as of right now...if there’s anyone who couldn’t quite tell.” Harry whispered hoping no one else will hear it and laughed at the end even though Draco was the only one giving him an appreciative chuckled back.

“You don’t have to be worried about me, we’ll sort this out I’ll just need to learn more control than it usually takes for most people.”

*

“So how do you want to go about this?” The pair was finally back in their quarters and after Harry convinced Draco that he’s good enough for their original plan and they can write the paper tomorrow, Draco agreed and promised to help with wording his homework.

“I think you should decide that. Whenever I go for it I can just feel it take over so I let it, perhaps if you do the same it will work. You certainly have to force mine into submission so I think it will be the easiest way if you just do whatever, use the power of surprise.”

“But how would I know if I went too far?”

“You’ll feel it, I always do, you can do whatever...er, I don’t mind.”

At first Draco was tentative, motioned towards the bed so Harry complied then he was touching Harry’s hair, softly running his finger through the mess on top of head.

“If you’ll do that I’ll fall asleep.” Closer to relaxing than anything Harry figured it’d be wise to let Draco know that as well. As he said that the digits tensed and the hold became tight, yanking Harry’s head back lips crashing on top of his own.

Calmness thrown out of the window, Harry groaned into the clashing whilst feeling his magic seizing inside him steadily. Draco’s felt tranquil and it was flowing through, circling around Harry’s pulsing one as composed as one could.

Suddenly one of Draco’s hands abandoned the sweet torture against his scalp and started to wander. It was all over and Harry wasn’t capable of keeping up with it. It was over his cheek, then against his throat, down his chest, behind him and tracing his spine, back at the front and pressing into his hips.

With one fluid movement Draco removed Harry’s shirt and by the time he realised it was gone, his pants have already followed its example. Harry reached out to undress Draco but his wrists were captured swiftly and he was pinned to the bed before he knew it.

This time it was Draco who bit down on his neck and he was more than able to understand why he let Harry do such intense damage on him last time. His cock was hard, leaking against his stomach while arms still forced into the soft bed, Draco doing his best to leave a mark while Harry did his most to not lose it from that.

And then it happened. It wasn’t like a tidal wave, Harry’s magic did the demanding naturally whilst Draco’s only did what was told. It tightened against Harry’s but this time he did not feel unruffled from the action.

His magic was smothered into submission, pushed around roughly by Draco and mended into whatever he wanted. It warmed his heart for a second forgetting what they were doing. He was defenceless, Draco could do that to him and the knowledge was oddly satisfying.

His mind soon forgot that lovely prospect of being controlled as Draco let go of Harry’s hands and moved down on him, nibbling along his chest resulting a growl. Harry kept his hands up even though he did not need to and watched Draco as he swirled his tongue around one of his nipples then closed his mouth around it and started to suck sending Harry into a fit.

Pleasure was rising steadily inside him and he had no idea what he wanted. He only knew what he didn’t and that was for Draco to ever stop.

His wish was granted as instead of stopping, Draco dropped lower and soon reached Harry’s dick. His eyes locking onto those grey orbs that looked completely black in that moment right before Draco opened his mouth and took him all the way.

Harry’s magic exploded, and Draco did nothing to stop it. He appeared to be surprised and so was Harry as he shot his semen into Draco’s mouth, coming with such force that it took his breath away. Draco did not pull back, spluttering with choking around him but finished it off for him, his magic lulling its way back around Harry’s gathering it up.

They stayed connected for the whole night and Harry appreciated nothing more than Draco just silently cuddling up to him, his magic never leaving or getting offended. It stayed swimming around Harry’s just like Draco did.

He never felt happier in his life.

*

The next morning came and Harry woke up to soft tugs, his curls tangled into someone’s grip. His face stretched into a lazy smile but he did not open his eyes. Call it wishful thinking but he wanted Draco to keep doing that. No one ever played with his hair before and he was rapidly developing his new goal in life which revolves around making sure that Draco never dares to stop doing it.

“I know you’re awake.”

“I was not trying to pretend I’m not.”

“Then why don’t you open your eyes?”

“So I don’t have to look at you.” He stuck his tongue out whilst holding back giggles but his eyes did open upon his tongue being touched.

“Well what will you do now that I got it?” Draco was smiling wryly and Harry does not think he has ever seen anything more beautiful than him in that moment. His blond hair fanned out, surrounding his face gracefully, features soft and his eyes glinting with so much mischief.

Instead of answering Harry grinned mesmerised by Draco, who took his hand away and rubbed the saliva into Harry’s shirt.

“Want to go and sort that out?” They were ready for the day, Draco holding both of their ties, offering Harry his own while motioning towards his lovebite. Instead of taking it, Harry used it to pull Draco into his arms.

“We’ll need to write that paper today, I think you could refresh my memory instead.” Harry smirked at Draco’s wide eyes as he leaned over his ear. “Why not give it a friend instead?”

Before he could have answered Harry bit down on his ear lobe, then ran his tongue along the nibble right off and starting to trace his way over to Draco’s lips, taking the long route.

Draco did not try to control Harry’s magic, instead he threw his head back giving him more space to work over. Harry took full advantage of that but while Draco was distracted Harry cheekily wrapped his tie around his wrists.

They were taking steps back and suddenly Harry pushed Draco, who let out a yelp from falling back on to their bed. His eyes were wide and incredibly black upon watching his bound hands. Ogling curiously, Harry saw no resistance so without missing a beat he climbed over Draco and pushed his tied hands above his head.

Draco opened his mouth without any teasing, letting Harry take whatever he wanted and as much as he wished. Harry wanted everything. His hands were all over Draco but soon they found their way to Draco’s inner thighs.

“Please.” It was Harry’s weakness, he was certain that Draco knew how much he snapped from having the blond under him, begging. He undid Draco’s pants as swiftly as he’s never before and took him into his hand right off.

He rubbed softly, unnerving the beautiful Slytherin underneath him and that rose his own pleasure to almost unbearable.

Letting go, his hands slipped up to his hips where his grip tightened as he rolled his own against him, his clothed cock meeting Draco’s in harsh trusts. Draco went jittery, his fingers twitching above his head, back arching off of the bed and into Harry’s chest.

“Yesterday was bloody amazing but nothing compares to this Draco. Nothing will ever compete with you withering underneath me, pinned down helpless and whimpering for me. Only me.” Harry had no idea what he was saying the words not truly translating in his head but they did not seem to do just that in Draco’s either.

“Only you. Please.” Harry went in again, licking into Draco’s mouth taking permission for granted but as always Draco wasn’t complaining. Harry’s movement grew frantic and soon his vision blurred as he came at the exact same time as Draco did.

The two collapsed back to the bed, Harry grabbing Draco’s hands, untying the knot he made and letting the soft silk tie slip off the bed as he guided Draco’s hand to his lips. Those grey eyes were shining brightly, following the movement as Harry pressed a lingering kiss to his soft skin where he was bound a few seconds ago. He repeated that with his other wrist and then pecked his forehead, making his eyes close.

“I forgot to give it a friend.” Draco’s finger traced Harry’s lovebite but Harry only grinned and did the same to Draco’s throat. “No problem I did it for you myself.”

The two broke down at that, cackling for what felt like hours over how stupid that was. Harry was in utter bliss, like nothing, not even Vance could ruin his day.

He shot upright looking for his wand frenetically. “We’re late, we are really bloody late.”

He hastily charmed themselves clean whilst Draco found their ties and handed one over. The two took off running like crazy towards their _Sexual Magic_ classroom.

They were the only two students left on the corridors, their scrambling feet echoing through the emptiness, bouncing off of the walls whilst only their pants filled the air as a contributing sound. Harry’s hands were fumbling with his tie, just like Draco’s though the difference was never more conspicuous.

Draco’s hurried tie looked like Harry’s on a daily whilst his excuse of one was a literal knot. They finally reached the classroom so Harry wrenched the door open. All heads snapped towards the pair but Harry only mumbled an apology while Draco stayed quiet.

“Got busy boys?”

“We slept in.” Vance gave them a long meaningful look then turned back to the class. “Red really suits you Mr. Malfoy. So as I was saying.”

Harry’s gaze fell upon Draco, only to see it was his Gryffindor tie that he wore. Neither addressed it nor did they give any of their stupid classmates the satisfaction to care. They plainly pretended that they intended to switch them for the fun of it.

“And for the pair of you.” Harry did not realise that the rest was given its task whilst Vance reached their table. “I want you to exercise and experience the emotional boundaries of your bond. Try to feel how the other person is feeling, try to change it for them.”

For the rest of the class, Harry taking the task fairly literally, made it impossible for Draco to try as he kept telling him dumb jokes over their Legilimency connection making the later giggle uncontrollably.

“I think we should have lunch with the Slytherins since we’ll hang out with my friends this afternoon." Draco smiled at the thoughtful idea and the pair walked to the Slytherin table together. There were a fair amount of people, most having their break when they entered but the complete lack of first and third years could be seen.

The couple was not questioned this time either, left alone to have a nice lunch. Harry actually engaged in an astoundingly deep conversation with Goyle, who appeared to have quite a unique outlook on the recent Auror movement against an alchemist called Hugh Daugherty.

*

Reaching Ron and Hermione’s quarters, Harry told everything he could about what’s happening with him and made sure to include his infinite gratitude for his amazing friends after which they all settled into a nice silence only the scrapping over the parchments making any noise.

Once done Harry turned to Draco, who appeared to be writing their _Tips and Tricks for Same Sex Intercourse_ essay already. Feeling Harry’s gaze, he raised his head and gave him a soft smile, stretching his hand out and asking silently for Harry’s paper.

It wasn’t quite as dreadful as the one before but he felt himself flushing from the idea of handing it over. Draco’s cheeks heated as well as he offered his own as if a token that they shared the experience so they can also share their thoughts on it.

Harry took it gratefully and let himself emerge in the paper, fully absorbed as to see how Draco was feeling about him. After reading the following sentences Harry lowered Draco’s homework.

_That was the first time it made itself present for me. Harry’s magic appeared to have lowered all guards and let my own guide it with seemingly blind trust. His body language responded to mine without the offending need of considering actions, instead showing need in its rawest form._

_I can tell how different it is to have someone like Harry and for the first time understood why the Sorting Hat was given to look into our heads and match us instead of a simple mundane way. Having a magic like Harry’s inside me feels oddly thrilling but it also made me realise what the idea behind Sexual Magic is._

_Combining yourself, stripping away all the prejudice of your mind and letting yourself connect to someone so purely, truly brings out the most in you. I feel almost invincible when I can feel Harry inside me, like I cannot be touched or do wrong while I have his support and trust._

He did not mutter a single word, Draco still busy with reading but he didn’t mind as his eyes were resting upon him, taking in his soft features. Soon Draco’s gaze locked with his own and before he could have said anything Harry hugged him.

He did not remember the last time he hugged someone like this. Perhaps he hugged Lupin back in 6th year fairly similar but he wasn’t one for embracing people like this. He’s obviously held Draco in their sleep and enveloped him in tight bear hugs before but never quite like this.

This was his best way to show his feelings, how much he adored Draco. His affection was not easily flaunted but he did his best to let Draco know how much he means to Harry with this simple action.

Draco held him for several minutes, neither bothering to pull away and Harry was sure that he knew this was different, Harry did not show his fond so bluntly.

Harry pulled back enough to rest his forehead against Draco’s, his hands cupping his cheeks tenderly, thumb rubbing over his sharp cheekbones. “Thank you for letting me read that.”

Draco did not answer with words, instead he brought his own hands up and covered Harry’s own a soft smile gracing his pretty face.

The two broke off their little moments after Ron sneezed obnoxiously only to have Hermione yelling at him for bothering the pair. They both started chuckling at the couple who swiftly spiralled into bickering over how Ron cannot possibly control his system whilst Hermione argued that poor Harry deserved better than a heart attack from his loud noises.

They took some time to settle but the pair ignored them and Draco helped rephrasing a few sentences and told Harry with shockingly brutal honesty when something was plainly dumb and even more flabbergasting Harry was not one bit offended, not having it in him to get pissed at Draco.

The pair was having dinner at the Gryffindor table and whilst Harry was intently listening to Neville talk about his new plant, Draco was conversing with Dean, appearing to find common denominator over Quidditch, reminding Harry that they’ll still need to mull over that.

Sudden hooting entered the Great Hall in the form of Ethel, seemingly as royal as ever carrying an exorbitant looking package, making Harry grin. Another edition into Draco’s knitted jumper collection after Narcissa picked up the hobby of knitting.

His smirk lightened, hands halting poised above Ethel’s head as Draco extended his hand to Harry with the package in it with a shit-eating grin. “Oh it’s for you.”

Harry took it numbly as Draco ripped his letter open, appearing to have forgotten about Dean. Harry did the same since Narcissa did address the package to him with a little note on top.

_Draco has mentioned how much you enjoy the sweaters I’ve made for him so I also knitted one for you my darling. I hope it will fit!_

_Best wishes, Narcissa Malfoy_

Harry’s chest tightened as he ripped the parcel and there was indeed a hand-made jumper in a royal green colour with what appeared to be a blob on the front, perhaps a puppy if Harry would have to guess.

“You do not have to wear it, though I think it’d look amazing on you.” Draco cracked up, the sound strangely loud in the usually noisy Great Hall.

Harry’s heart rate picked up its pace, beating harder than usual. Only Mrs. Weasley has ever done something like this for him and he felt a little overwhelmed suddenly. Draco did not take his parents for granted not since sixth year but he still did not understand what it’s like not to have any at all.

His eyes became watery as he pulled it over his robes and grinned towards Draco whose features also softened. “Want to write back with me?” Harry took the offered quill and appreciated Draco’s subtlety over this whilst the two scooted closer and started to form a reply.

After Harry thanked her excessive amount of times he let Draco take over and actually answer her letter, his hand running up and down his sweater mindlessly while petting Ethel perched on Draco’s shoulder with his other one.

She took off with their reply and Harry felt his heart swelling as he and Draco headed for bed, after his friends bade both good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was perched on the stands, his gaze resting upon the Quidditch field, most specifically Draco in his tight gear on the pitch. Hermione and Ron came to the Slytherin tryouts as well, it was held shortly after the Gryffindor’s and he was pretty pleased with the team this year.

Draco was a doll and sat through the whole thing, watching Harry or reading his book so now it was Harry’s time to do the same. He was not Captain unlike Harry but the Gryffindor was positive he will make the team. Draco Malfoy is the only Seeker who ever truly challenged him.

Quite absorbed into the match they were playing, Harry needed to realise that he had no idea what was going on, his goggle fixated on Draco as he was silently admiring his stance on the broom.

They were done with all of their homework so this weekend was solemnly about Quidditch and just like Harry assumed Draco was granted with the position. “Now you can start fretting because I’ll kick your arse in the upcoming match.”

He was poised before Harry who was grinning way more than one should after such insult. “Prove it in a Seekers Game.”

Draco smirked back at him, lifting his hand and letting go of the Snitch he’s just caught against his last Slytherin opponent. Harry was on his feet, down by the pitch in no time, his firebolt still resting against the stands where he has left it.

Soon the pair, to most Slytherins annoyance and the audience’s pleasure, engaged in a match as serious as if they were playing on National Championship. The pair was drilling around people who were still left to try-out, the Slytherin Captain seemingly appreciative of the added challenge they needed to face.

Harry’s eyes fixated on the Snitch and he went into an immediate dive but Draco was flush next to him, their shoulders almost touching. Neither was backing out, seemingly both ready to smash into the ground.

Harry pulled out first but not because he was scared, he just had a better idea. Circling back he dived to be facing Draco still following the Snitch whilst it was, with the Slytherin, rushing towards him.

He was gaining speed rapidly and now it appeared the two would collide with each other the Snitch stuck in-between them. Harry’s hand was stretched out as far as it could go and so was Draco’s, the stands all watching them and even the team halting their game to see how this one will end.

Harry reached both Draco and the Snitch, he put his broom into an immediate stance whilst Draco did the same, their fingers tangling into each other as the snitch was pressing against their palms.

“You have got to be kidding me! That was absolutely my win.” Harry threw his head back and taking the Snitch out of Draco’s grasp he made sure to add a cheeky wink towards him.

“Well if you call that winning then sure thing.” He let go of it and both, without letting it gain advantage, dived right after it.

Harry was bloody famished by the time they finished. Draco has beaten him twice, Harry won four times and inconveniently they managed to catch it together two more times.

They were the last two out on the field and also agreed to have dinner with the Slytherins. Harry greeted all of Draco’s friends at the table, Blaise quick to engage in a conversation with him whilst he helped himself to a few servings of the meal.

“I was actually kicking Harry’s ass in Quidditch.” Draco’s voice was loud, ringing across the Slytherin table whilst Harry stuffed another bite of treacle tart into his mouth.

“Well slap some butter on me and call me toast if that’s how it happened.” Goyle found that remark exceptional as he started to choke on his pumpkin juice laughing whilst Draco rolled his eyes. “I did win multiple times in case you cannot remember.”

“And you also lost multiple times in case you cannot remember.”

“Sod off.” Harry threw his head back and laughed with Goyle who was still muttering about toast under his breath.

“Fine, Draco, fine. You absolutely owned that pitch today.” Draco nodded tightly but Harry could see that he was also seconds from losing it and that warmed his heart immensely.

“I think my mother is making you another jumper, she appears to be ecstatic by your reaction to ‘such an unimportant little thing’.” Harry’s nose scrunched with his smile, trying to hide how pleased that made him.

Draco was indeed correct, as on Sunday morning Harry was sporting a brand new knitted sweater, it was a mustard colour and had a blue blob on the front that looked like a puppy again but bigger.

“What do you think she’s trying to knit into them?” They sat between Neville and Seamus as Harry stared at his jumper. “I’m not a hundred percent sure, maybe it’s a dog or wolf. That’s my best guess at least.”

“I think it’s a cat.” Dean called across the table and that’s how half of the Gryffindor table participated in the _guessing what’s on Harry’s jumper_ game.

“I know it’s a panther. I told her about your patronus.” Draco made sure to whisper that into his ear and after hearing that Harry was unable to not see the panther right above his heart. A little ghastly but still just as heart warming as possible.

“I think you’re right, it’s beautiful.” Draco barked a surprised laugh at that but did not tease Harry about it, instead he drank the last of his juice so the two could head outside for the day.

Sunday swept by faster than any other. Harry and Draco spent the whole day outside, sitting on the bank of the Great Lake, walking around and talking to their friends.

Now they were sitting in class and Draco was trying to change Harry’s boredom into happiness. Neither figured out how someone should be able to influence your emotion just yet. Harry has explained to Draco what it felt like to always feel angry when Voldemort was but how he could still tell it wasn’t his own feeling.

“Okay let’s try something different, I know how to distract your mind and gave you ideas if you will, I’ll try to use that for this. Calming you down seemed so much easier than trying to do complicated emotional changes.”

Harry nodded and let Draco do as told. He started to plant ideas into Harry’s head. Thoughts of his friends, Quidditch, really anything he could think of that would put Harry in a good mood and it worked.

Harry felt himself getting quite cheerful, as Draco broke it off. He stopped stating ideas instead it felt as if he was solemnly controlling Harry by his will. Harry’s mind blanked but his joy was still out of the roof and he had no idea how Draco’s doing it.

_‘Push it further whatever you’re doing is working. Keep changing it.’_

Sudden sadness bloomed inside his chest, as powerful as ever and it felt so strange because unlike any other time Harry’s mind was not ticking, considering anything, it was empty. Still, tears gathered in his eyes as a sudden sob escaped past his parted lips.

Rage crushed the sadness and it was as if it never even happened, Harry’s face constructed, sharp angry lines taking over all of his features as his hands balled into fists, his veins popping out and breaking the smooth surface of his temples.

Tiredness washed over him in great tremors, rocking his body as if a Giant settled down on top of him. His limbs slumped, even the work to keep his head up appeared to be too hard as he crunched in his chair, inching down towards the floor.

Joy spread throughout him again, his face graced with a smile and demeanour lifted back as if nothing have happened to him through the past minutes.

And emptiness. Harry blinked but his eyes closed back, registering someone calling his name but he felt too dizzy. He was not sure what he was feeling at all, he didn’t know if he’ll ever feel anything again. A delicate touch came upon rest over his forehead, his hair getting shoved to the side.

It was Draco. He could tell, from the cinnamon-apple smell that filled his nostrils, from the slightly cold hands that were tangling into his hair, gliding over his face over and over again, from the soft, tender tone that only Draco could ever accomplish without sounding appalling.

“Harry? Please, can you hear me?” His begging was the one thing that snapped something in Harry. Emotions flooded back into him and the usual arousal subsided swiftly, feeling warmth from Draco’s worry. He realised that his eyes are closed so he opened them slowly and let his orbs find Draco’s.

His face was frowning with deep agitation, hands still caressing his cheeks carefully. “Sorry...” Harry cleared his throat, trying to rid his voice from the scratchiness, his mouth feeling awfully dry all of the sudden.

“What happened? Are you okay? I was just...oh sweet Merlin are you okay? Harry? Answer me!”

“Fine.”

“Harry what...”

“I just wasn’t feeling anything for a few seconds there, but I’m fine now. I’m good, you did it! How did you do it? My mind was blank, there were no thoughts left, no flashing images, all that was inside me was a single nerve, it was not even complex. You ruled everything out and there was nothing but a single emotion. Nothing else Draco.”

“I am not sure what happened either, but this is not good. We will not do this again. I will never willingly do that again, that was horrible.”

“What? Why?” Draco’s features tightened, and he suddenly went livid, everyone turning to the pair as one, Vance almost jumping out of her skin from being right next to Draco.

“Why? HOW CAN YOU ASK BLOODY WHY? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? I WAS BLOODY CONTROLLING YOU HARRY, I COULD HAVE MADE YOU FEEL ANYTHING, DO ANYTHING! I COULD HAVE MADE YOU KILL IF I WANTED TO! I WILL NEVER IN THIS LIFE DO THAT AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?!”

Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into a tight hug, shushing the sobs that racked through him. He had no idea what he was feeling in that moment, it was still a little too much to feel everything again. He just knew one thing for sure, he despised Draco feeling the way he was.

“Shh, it’s okay, all is good. We don’t have to do anything, you never have to do it again. I promise yeah? You hear me? I promise.” Draco quieted down after that but did not let go of Harry, whilst Vance let the class leave a few minutes early, reminding them to not forget the homework for next Monday.

“Mr. Potter...”

“We’re fine we just need a few seconds professor. Controlling each other’s emotions is not as easy on one’s conscious as we assumed.” Vance stayed silent after that while Harry made sure to tell Draco repeatedly that nothing bad has happened.

After leaving the class, Harry spent the rest of his day with easing Draco up again, but he did not manage. Draco has not even uttered a word since his meltdown and Harry was seriously getting worried.

As they entered the Great Hall, Harry held the door for Draco and turned just in time to notice a hex rushing their way. He, without a second thought, stepped in front of Draco and took it straight to his chest, feeling wobbly afterwards.

He undid the nasty spell and stopped the next three coming towards the pair. “What the fuck is your problem?”

“You are, almost as much as the little fucking spoiled brat behind you.” He realised it was Theodore Nott, who screamed and he had no idea what was going on with him.

“You did not hear the news, his father might be released because he’s so bloody innocent now and Harry Potter our hero and saviour loves all of them so ruddy much. The rest can die for all they care but the precious Malfoys are saints.” Harry felt Draco turn around and as he ran away, Harry felt himself lose whatever self-restraint he was able to compose so far.

“You know Nott, you have chosen the worst day to piss me off because Draco won’t come back to stop me this time. And I’ll learn to live with my conscious just fine.”

Several Slytherins jumped in front of Nott, Pansy the closest to him, trying to see him reason as his own friends rushed over as well. However with Draco’s rushing form left Harry’s patience.

“He cannot control this alone, go and get Malfoy now Ronald.” Harry ignored his friends yelling and without a flick of his wand he pushed people out of his way. He was not one to use wandless magic but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

Hermione grabbed his shoulders but Harry did not even hear what she was saying.

“I genuinely do not care for anything you have to say, get out of my way.” She did not do so but Harry was losing all sense of reality rapidly. McGonagall was already there as well, her composure much more stiff as she tried to keep her tone neutral upon standing in front of Nott and making him back away from him.

“What you don’t have that big of a mouth now?”

“Mr. Potter, I’m warning you...”

Harry sensed Ron coming back and he was alone, that was the last thing he needed, Draco did not want to stop him so Harry will be doomed if he does.

Nott was suddenly yanked up into the air by _Levicorpus_ as he walked around Hermione and raised his wand ready to go through McGonagall as well if he has to, Hermione shrieked from next to the redhead.

“Harry quick, can’t you hear what I’m saying Malfoy needs you.” Numbness washed over him for a second, unsure how he could do his best to protect Draco but he still let himself be nudged away, not one bit sorry for the low thump of Theodore Nott’s body against the stone floor.

“Where is he?” Hermione and Ron shared a look and Harry knew it right away that they did not even find Draco. Perhaps they were still right, maybe Draco did wish Harry was right next to him right now and not being dense and fighting with halfwits.

“I’ll find him myself.” He did not hear them following him so he took that as a good sign whilst they probably felt relieved that he did not go back to end Nott.

Reaching their quarters, Harry found Draco wrapped tightly in their bed, blankets surrounding him from every possible direction but there was a nifty little space almost as if he left it open just so Harry could get in and cuddle him.

Doing just that, Harry tried not to smother him with affection too much as he embraced him from behind.

“Draco?” Only some quiet sniffs came as an answer as Harry found his hand and linked their fingers.

“What can I do to make it better?”

He waited for what appeared to be forever but no response came so he decided that maybe they weren’t ready for words yet.

Instead he softly guided his hands across Draco’s stomach and grabbing his sides, he flipped him over so they were facing each other. Without a word, his hands slipped forward and cupped his cheeks, smearing away the pools of tears that kept coming down rapidly.

He pressed a lingering kiss to Draco’s forehead and let one of his hands repeatedly run through his hair while the other kept wiping his tears away, hoping that they’ll stop coming soon.

He had no idea for how long they were lying there, it has went pitch black the only light was emitting from their chandelier and Harry’s hands never ceased their movements. Draco’s voice was raspy and he sounded almost sick as he broke the indolent silence.

“He’s right you know? I do not deserve your...whatever you feel.” Fighting down the passion to argue, Harry said in his softest tone, hoping the fiercely protective side will not butcher this for him.

“You know that I’m aware you made mistakes, so have I. We all have but the reason behind my forgiveness and testimony was the fact that you changed for the better and were not afraid to deal with consequences upon doing so. And I spend my time with you because no one else can make me feel quite like you. You allow me to be myself and do not expect me to be perfect, you accepted how fucked up I am and still stuck around. You plainly make me happy, Draco.”

“Thank you so much, Harry...for-for everything.” Letting Draco’s head bury into his neck, Harry switched to rubbing his back and amongst the tender words and silent caressing the two fell asleep, tangled with each other.

*

Their morning was careful and quiet, terribly quiet. Draco wordlessly guided Harry’s hands away from his tie and did it for him so it has never looked more elegant as they set off for breakfast.

“Draco.” That was as far as Harry has gotten. He had no idea what to say and he never hated himself more before for not having the ability to create a conversation when someone clearly needs it.

“It’s okay Harry, I can handle Theo. I’m fine.”

“I don’t want you to handle anything, not like this, not on your own.” Draco smiled softly and grabbed Harry’s hand in his own. “I’m sorry about yesterday, about all of it.”

“Me too.” Harry’s smile was sad but he was keen to put all of this behind them. _What he did not yearn was Ethel to get here with a letter from Narcissa._

Harry entered the Great Hall first and then kept moving closely behind Draco as if he was a guardian who will attack in case anyone lays a hand on him.

Settling down at the Gryffindor table Harry did his best to not even look towards the Slytherins since he promised not to even acknowledge Nott. He was slightly regretting that decision but it made Draco happy and he’d do anything to achieve that.

Harry was on his second toast when Ethel whooshed down and settled onto Draco’s shoulder. He untied the letter while Harry lowered his toast and leaned closer. Draco did not comment on the rudeness of that but let him read it as well.

Apparently Nott was correct and the Ministry is reopening the trial of Lucius. Narcissa told them both not to get involved and she put special emphasis how Harry has already done so much for their family and he shouldn’t feel obligated to testify for Lucius now. They were reconsidering to ease his statement into house arrest since he, unlike most, came without a fight and when it came down to the final battle he did not carried out fighting against the Ministry.

“Do you think they’ll actually let him out?” Draco’s voice was barely above a whisper, most going oddly silent in hopes of eavesdropping. Harry shrugged and read through the letter again.

“Maybe I could...”

“No, mother is right, you should not get involved.” His voice had such a finality to it that for a second Harry just nodded dumbly, then he remembered that he makes his own decisions.

“Well, do know that you always have the option, I do not think your father is the devil amongst us. You will have my help with getting through this though whether you like it or not.” Draco only smiled at that and started to write out a reply whilst Harry petted Ethel into oblivion and also sneaked a sentence at the end whilst Draco was addressing the envelope.

Narcissa should also be aware that if she needs his help she’ll have it.

Over _Sexual Magic_ they were told to settle things with each other. Vance came over to them for a good chunk of the class and they all gathered where yesterday has gone wrong and what they should do instead.

“I think you should work on getting into these situations, freeing all of these emotions that are pushed aside. I want you to try something new, write it down by next Tuesday while you’re also required to do your homework for Monday.”

They did not engage in anything yesterday for obvious reasons but Harry felt exhilarated after Vance opened their class with prompting that they’ll need to pleasure themselves whilst the other tries to intensify the sensation with their magic.

According to Vance this way they will be more likely to pay attention to their own pleasure and feel what they’re supposed to since only Harry and Draco managed so far.

*

The pair was walking towards the Great Hall in complete silence. Draco appeared to be distracted and so was Harry. They have late lunchs on Tuesdays after which they’re free to do whatever and he couldn’t help but wonder if they’ll start homework especially now that they have double the amount.

Vance will let them use the option to write their essays on their classes during the week so that should be a great help but he still felt uncertain whether or not Draco would be in the mood after everything that happened since yesterday.

“You know I never answered but you also make me happy Harry.”

“Then stop acting like you don’t deserve to be.” Draco turned away so Harry wouldn’t see his face but he knew what he would have been faced with.

Wrapping his hand around Draco’s forearm, Harry yanked him back letting him crash into his chest with a small yelp. His eyes bored straight into those condescending grey ones. Harry doesn’t understand how he’s never noticed how horrible Draco was to himself as well all along.

Harry has never appreciated an empty hallway more in his life as his hands went up and cupped Draco’s cheeks, preventing him to look away as he leaned closer. His breath was ghosting over those dark red lips that were driving him up a wall.

“You’re worth everything Draco and I’ll prove it to you if it’s the last thing I do.”

Draco closed his eyes, his intakes of air sharpening. His long, elegant fingers were clasping the front of Harry’s robes and he couldn’t decide if he’ll get shoved off or pulled closer.

“You can be awfully persistent. You know that?” His voice was dripping with want and Harry for a second pondered what would happen if he’d let the fact that they’re in public slip his mind and just take him then and there.

“I thought you, out of all, would be aware of how stubborn I can be.” A soft smile graced his lips which soon slipped away as he whimpered against Harry’s own ones that pressed into them.

It was easier than ever to just get lost in each other. Harry’s hand was roaming his entire body, as far as his arms reached whilst his tongue was unrelenting about exploring every crevice of Draco’s mouth even if he was already pretty familiar.

His stomach was pulling taut with the tremors that rapped through his body with each tug that Draco made against his scalp, locks of curls tangled into his hands.

Sudden chatter broke the pair apart and as a group of Ravenclaw girls rounded the corner Harry was unable to pry his eyes away from Draco’s glossy eyes, his flaming cheeks and his bottom lip that he started to worry between his teeth while his hands worked unremittingly on smoothing out his robe.

The giggling girls soon left so Harry grabbed Draco’s hand as well, not passing on the option, he lifted it to his lips and pressed a peck over his knuckles resulting his flush to deepen even further to Harry’s greatest joy.

Not letting go of his hand they ambled into the Great Hall and not having any of their friends they decided to go to the Hufflepuff table which was pretty empty and sat with Jacob who seemed happy about having lunch with the two.

“Where do you want to spend the afternoon?” Harry bit his lips, trying and failing to suppress the wry smirk that overtook his features.

“We could go back to our quarters and work on those assignments, in case that’d be fine with you as well that is.”

There was only one thing Harry appreciated more than that rose colour that always painted Draco’s cheeks upon Harry being bold and that was the nod that accompanied the flush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

“Fhum fhus.” The password came out mumbled as Harry was busy sucking on Draco’s neck, whilst the later was prodding himself against the wall, moaning obscenely at the feeling of Harry’s teeth that were sinking into his throat.

“Didn’t quite catch that dear.” Golda was her usual giggling mess but Harry was too caught up to get annoyed in that moment. “Fudge Flies.”

The door swang open for the two and Harry was quick to reattach his lips to Draco’s delicious skin, backing him into their quarters.

The pair did not made it to the bedroom as Harry judged that time wasted unbearable, deciding to make good use of their loveseat instead. He pushed Draco, making his knees bump into the soft cushion and letting him fall on top, swift to follow after.

His hands were taking their usual route, mapping out Draco’s body like he’s never had the ability before always eager and greedy about having his way.

As Harry’s hand pressed into Draco’s rock hard erection he let his magic reach out which was welcomed with open arms, Draco preening under him going pliant as soon as Harry’s magic started to course through him with waves of argent rush, arrogantly pushing Draco’s own one around.

Leaving one final pack, Harry couldn’t help his smirk over Draco’s wide eyes, blown with need, the short little pants leaving his parted lips in erratic manner and the tiny whine that fought its way out of him.

“Go ahead love, my magic’s still there but you have to do the work for yourself.” Leaning back with way more buoyancy that one should have, Harry motioned for the blond to carry on. At first he appeared shy about this, not really moving to do as told but Harry softened his grin into a reassuring smile and tried to make his magic more consoling than hungry.

Draco’s cheeks were flaming as he bit down on his bottom lip, the sudden bashfulness driving Harry up a wall but he did his best not to jerk him over to his lap and do horrible things to him. He had no idea how Draco was just able to look so darn innocent and soft all the time, such a pure creature for all the dirty things Harry wanted to do to him.

Starting to slowly palm over his pants, Draco let his eyes slip close whilst Harry tried to tame himself inside the other lad. He reasoned with himself unceasingly that if he wishes to enjoy this for longer than two seconds then he has to stop making it so overwhelming for both of them.

His magic started to sharpen from being hold back so much and that appeared to be egging Draco on to go further and gain more of it. It soon turned into a power play that Harry was not ready for where Draco started to deliberately tease him until he was edged into letting go so he could take all of it.

Unzipping his pants, Draco still as coy as ever let his hard-on out and started to caress it softly and it felt like sweet torture. Harry wanted him to go faster and make himself come but at the same time he never wanted him to stop doing that.

The confusion translated into his magic but he was holding it back with all his might. Draco became restless, his body twitching from how jittery he was getting. Harry realised that he was technically holding his magic over him like a promise. A treat that if he works hard enough and is a good boy he can earn.

That’s when he recognised the first signs of full submission. Draco was not teasing himself anymore he was doing whatever Harry was thinking of even though they were not communicating through their Legilimency link. He was just able to feel what Harry wanted, reading his mind perfectly and providing whatever he yearned for.

Remembering the assignment and how he was supposed to make it better for Draco and not bask in the feeling himself Harry led his magic to spread out and smooth over Draco’s own. Even his magic has become jumpy, feeling like everything in him was on the edge.

“Please Harry, let go please.” His gaze unable to avert from his features, Draco started to make him go mad for sure. He was uncertain how far he can push this but he figured that just a little bit further won’t make a difference.

“I will, you’re such a good boy. Make yourself come.” He went into overdrive with the intensity of how much Draco reacted to his words. How extremely he was keen to please Harry instead of making himself feel good.

It was too much for him, having someone so focused on making you feel good. So ruddy fixated on you that even whilst their mind was mushy from the pleasure rushing through their body they still put that aside to please you.

In that moment, as Draco eagerly tried to do as told, as he was yearning not to release but to have Harry repeat those words, he lost it. He lost control over his magic and it went wild inside Draco. It was bouncing against his skin, appearing to be coursing through him not just from the inside but the outside as well.

Harry felt overwhelmed, so incapable to even begin to imagine how Draco was feeling from it all. His magic was everywhere, making the blond let go of his cock all together as he was just shaking as pleasure racked through his insides with merciless tremors of satisfaction.

Harry did not even realise when he became hard or when he came as well. His mind turned blank as nothing but a single emotion kept running through him urging him to move and get on with what he did not just want, what he needed.

He yearned to take care of Draco after that. He did not open his eyes, breathing heavily as his body kept trembling even after he was done for an exorbitant amount of time as if he was still in pure bliss.

Harry made his body comply with his mind and moved forward. He did not think of cleaning Draco and the mess they’ve made or dress him back properly. All he wanted was to hold him, to have him in his arms and never let go so that’s what he did.

Draco melted boneless against his front as he wiggled himself to be behind him and wrapped his arms around his front securely. His mind also provided him with one useful feeling that was strong enough to push everything aside. Draco was keen to hear his praise.

“You did so good Draco, such a good boy for me.” It was as if he was not even the one talking, like his mouth was in no direct contact with his brain and those words just came from nowhere. Draco only hummed in contentment a small smile gracing his lips.

“Thank you so much...I-I was...thank you.” Draco appeared to be in a similar state but Harry did not mind that one bit, burying his nose into the soft silvery-blond locks that always smelt so good as he inhaled deeply.

Harry never fell asleep and he was able to feel all the tiny changes within them. How much their magic settled and kept serenely flowing through them, as if no barrier would ever come in between, as if there was not a single thing that could possible separate Harry from Draco in this lifetime.

They have not even moved for hours until dusk started to come and they were almost back to normal. Harry felt famished and Draco was similar but still neither made a single movement.

“We should go and have dinner.” Draco plainly hummed but still didn’t act upon that, his back against Harry as if he belonged there.

“Come on, let’s go.” As Harry with some great effort made the two move he felt himself grow iffy and ominously uncomfortable with the most space that got in between them. Draco’s face scrunched up in a pout so Harry figured he felt it as well.

He was quick to wrap his arm around his shoulder as he charmed themselves clean without his wand. The two were more dawdling than usual as they were moving along the corridors of the castle pressed as close together as possible in order to avoid the unsettling feeling.

As they were walking along the ground level Harry noticed a shadow slipping past them on other side of the foyer, heading ominously in haze, trotting away from the Entrance Hall. He shook of the unsettling feeling focusing back on Draco who was idly tucked under his arm as they reached the entrance of the Great Hall.

Harry stepped back to open the door, enter and let Draco do the same feeling physical pain blooming up in his chest, clutching his heart prickly while Draco made another tender whimper from the loss of their contact which only made his own discomfort worse.

He was swift with pulling Draco back into his side, jerking the lad under his arm as if his life depended on it. Without thinking he guided them to the Gryffindor table and Draco seemingly did not even notice where they were let alone which table they sat at.

Harry fought against pulling Draco into his lap while Draco appeared to be facing the same difficulty and he ended up sitting flush against Harry one of his legs thrown over Harry’s thigh wedged between his own legs. The two must have appeared unhinged as their bodies were pulling them to be close but their minds tried to fight it off.

“Harry?” Both of them turned towards the commission on their right where Hermione was trying to gain Harry’s attention and by the looks of it she was trying for some time. Harry only hummed in acknowledgement and stared at the plates in front of them.

“Did you guys have anything strange happening to you?”

“No.”

“Not that I’ve noticed.” They two of them answered in unison as they both reached out for the roast at the same time.

“That’s odd, there have been weird things happening in the castle this afternoon.”

“Like what?” Harry was mindlessly caressing Draco’s thigh that was thrown over his own, liking the contact but preferring to touch without the barrier of the clothing.

“Well smaller stuff, like someone was charming parts of the castle to act up. There were candles flickering and the stairs went nuts at some point without any obvious reason. The walls appeared to be changing colour and some Hufflepuffs said that they saw one move.”

“That doesn’t sound that odd seeing that this is Hogwarts.” Harry nodded agreeably thinking that Draco was right.

“What have you two been up to anyways?”

“Things.” Was all Harry said but Draco still flushed a faint pink as he stuffed another forkful of his meal into his mouth. They were left alone for the rest of dinner so they only conversed with each other. It did not have much value, their words pretty pointless but the gratuitous chat was welcomed by both of them.

“Well we’re off to bed, this was a long day.” Draco nodded delightfully, the two moving in sync so they did not break contact upon standing from their seated position. After they bade good night to everyone sitting around them they made their way out of the Great Hall amongst the first ones.

That night Harry felt such stronger urge to just be as close as possible to Draco than usual. It was smothering but not necessarily in a bad way, he just never really thought that he’d be this affectionate with anyone.

*

Boredom was settling over Harry like a maddened Hippogriff, as they were transfiguring their tea cup into all sorts of animals. Vance has given that assignment for the day.

Their classmates slowly started to get the hang of things, almost everyone able to change the colour by now but this advanced magic was truly not compatible with any of them except for Draco and Harry. The two were leisurely slumped in their chairs, their magic swirling around between them calmly as they were creating a small zoo ahead of them on their table, conjuring dozens of cups and having fun with them.

They both have completed their homework for next Monday, with Draco’s help Harry has managed to sum up how bloody amazing he actually felt, though neither mentioned their other paper just yet. Harry had plans for them though whilst Draco still appeared to be way too shy to plainly ask Harry to get on with things.

“Potter bloody control your ferrets.” Harry made the fluffy weasels zoom back to their table, across the room and cradled them to his chest. “Sod off Pans, they’re adorable. I’m calling them Billy and Erik.”

Draco rolled his eyes but did not comment on Harry playing with the ferrets he transfigured. He could tell the blond was not overly fond of them but even after his traumatic experience Harry knew he found them precious because how could you not?

“Hold on for a second there.” Vance rose from her seat, staring at the pair with utter confusion making Harry feel anxious right away. These moments never ended well. “The two of you aren’t making physical contact nor keeping eye contact. That’s beyond advanced that’s plain impossible. Are you doing magic separately because I did ask you to do them together?”

Vance was always pressing on the matter of their magic not separating for hours after their intercourse but neither bothered to tell her before that they stay linked even after breaking the contact.

Harry reacted swift and sly, he was pretty proud of himself for that one and pointed down. “Actually our legs are touching, we just did not have the strength to hold hands right now. It’s pretty much the same.”

Draco did not contradict him, apparently fine with not having her breathing down their necks for being so wonderfully compatible with each other. For their companionship that works in such ways that it should question the foundation of their beliefs.

“Would you mind me doing a test on you?” The class was silently watching, not even Hermione bothering with transfiguring their cup whilst Harry was mindlessly petting Billy while Erik was lurking in the hood of his robe, subconsciously leaning closer to Draco. To protect him, console him or for his own selfish reasons he had no idea.

“If you must...do explain what you wish to do to us, will you?” Draco like usual stayed silent. Harry has learned to despise how quiet he has become. Draco always loved to hear his own voice and Harry has learned to love it too but these days Draco looked to be only comfortable if it was only the two of them.

“I simply want to do an approximate measure of your core magic.” Draco’s lips fell open and that made Harry oddly unsettled. Whatever that meant it certainly was bad enough to pry a reaction out of Draco who was the epitome of discreet. He was always so sophisticated and did not wear his heart out on his sleeve.

“What exactly does that entail?” Harry was looking at Draco, trusting him with anything while he could not say the same about Vance unfortunately.

“It’s a simple spell to tell what condition your magic is and...” Draco shook his head cutting off Vance and for probably the first time since the war he looked awfully haughty and just like he did when he was younger. It was like that was his automatic defence, whenever he was unable to tell how to handle something he just reached back for what was taught to him as a child.

“What it means.” His tone was snappy as if he did not appreciate Vance trying to make it sound more light-hearted than what it truly was. “is having your magic measured. It shows your strength and control over it, it strips away your natural defences and leaves you completely bare for anyone to see all your weaknesses and faults upon dealing with your inner magic.”

Harry blinked twice vivaciously and as much as he did not actually care he felt a sudden loathing against the idea by having Draco describe it with such tone. As if something that Draco despised that much could never possibly touch either of them.

“No.” Harry was the one to put it out there, plain and absolutely unarguable as his hand continued to stroke Billy. He under no circumstance will let anything like that happen to Draco.

“I would not exactly depict it...”

“Well that sucks because I don’t really care for your opinion now, do I?” Draco dropped his head, breaking the challenging eye contact he was holding with their professor whilst Harry tried his hardest to control his rage and not make a scene.

“Perhaps considering the option with Madam Pomfrey and no one else there would help your case. Seemingly both of you are forgetting that I’m here to help and having a connection is not normal without contact, this could mean something bad for all we know.”

Harry did not portray any of his further thoughts, but went back to paying his full attention to Billy who had a little smudge of black on his tiny nose whilst Erik’s was pure pink. Draco was still fixated on staring ahead of himself, pretending that he’s not even there.

*

“Thank you for standing up to Vance, you know that _test_ is really not all that simple and is quite humiliating...it’s not that I don’t trust you with my secrets and all, we’ve passed that level it’s just so...”

“I get it and I’d never do anything that makes you feel like you did when she prompted the idea. I’ve never felt you that resilient since we first connected our magic.”

They settled at a table in the back of the library where they would not be seen or bothered but not far enough to be in danger of spotting students making out.

They started to write their essays for all of their classes, both of them absorbed in their homework immensely. Once Harry was finished he saw that Draco was already reading his book so he figured this is the perfect time to present his idea of trying something new.

“Do you want to work on our _Sexual Magic_ class?” It came out so freely, without a flicker of doubt or shame as if he was asking if Draco wished to discuss Quidditch with him.

However Draco was still way too pure, perhaps truly unable to see how many dirty things were running through Harry’s head on a daily basis, picturing the Slytherin withering on the ground most often than not.

He worried his bottom lip with his teeth as his face heated under the flush creeping up swiftly to adorn his cheeks, nodding his head bashfully. Harry bit back a growl and had to physically restrain himself from claiming Draco then and there.

By the time they were heading down the North Tower’s hall, Harry was unable to take his hands off of Draco, who had his legs wrapped around his torso clutching Harry’s shoulders to keep upright while kissing him passionately, not one bit bothered by being carried.

Harry ignored the portraits undignified calls and enjoyed Draco’s soft buttocks that were kneaded by his hands. He was incapable to even begin to fathom the idea of how on this world he has never done that before.

“Fudge Flies...Fudge Flies, for the love of god.” Golda let them enter with muttering something that Harry did not care enough to hear, he could not blame himself though Draco was darn distracting.

This instant he took his time to walk to the bedroom but purely because Draco was already in his arms fully. Reaching their bed Harry started to feel slightly nervous. He did not question his decision of what their _new experience_ should be while Draco never bothered to ask to begin with. He was just so uncertain if he’ll be able to do a good job of it but he sure as hell will try for Draco.

He climbed over the blond in mere seconds, already ripping his shirt open to get the annoying piece of barrier out of the way. His hands started their usual mapping whilst this time his mouth was quick to follow their lead, trailing behind leaving tiny pecks and nibbles along Draco’s smooth chest.

He was absolutely breathtaking under Harry, whimpering for more and arching into the smallest of traces that Harry’s fingers made. It was like the more harmony there’s between the two the less it requires from them to communicate. They moved together as if rehearsed, it amused Harry how awkward they could get with each other but how sly they became in bed.

“We’ll do something new but do tell me if you don’t like what I’m doing.” Draco appeared to have a hard time comprehending words whilst Harry was sucking on his nipple undoing his pants so he pulled back and pecked his lips chastely. “Draco, promise?”

His grey eyes were blown out, the black of his pupils dilated wide as a sheen layer of sweat covered his body, making him almost glisten in the rays of sun that emitted into their room and reflected back from the soft pale skin.

“I promise.” Harry smiled but it soon turned into a wry smirk as Draco threw his head back upon Harry taking his cock into his hand just when his magic fired up, rushing through Draco, singing under the attention that was given to it.

Harry’s inner magic was bursting from joy and for a second he wondered dumbly if it’s possible to get your magic addicted to someone because he started to feel overwhelmed without Draco’s tender, lively magic smoothing against his own pulsing one.

Harry went down and let his hands massage over Draco’s thighs that were tensing up from the pleasure as Harry without warning took him into his mouth as far as he could. He was not overly graceful with sucking dick but he was eager to learn in order to keep Draco making those obscene sounds.

He let his legs get guided up, his knees bent so Harry had access to his grand plan. He pushed his magic further, making sure that Draco feels desperate enough not to feel shame and shy away from Harry’s touch.

His hands pressing into Draco’s hips almost painfully, Harry got off of his dick licking his way down the whole length, over his balls until he reached the furrowed skin that he was certain is way too tight to ever take his tongue let alone his cock.

Without letting himself second-guess he leapt over it, pushing against Draco’s puckering hole and immediately turning his head and sucking his skin on his thigh into his mouth, teeth biting harshly.

His magic appeared to be handling Draco just fine, he was far too gone with the pleasure to register any ignominy he might have over the matter that was happening to him right now and Harry planned to keep it that way because Draco has never reacted so forcefully to him before.

His composed and maintained magic went wild, sparking up between the two. Harry was too overwhelmed to think about balance, to ponder that maybe one of them should keep a somewhat reasonable magic but he did not.

He let his magic amplify with Draco’s, both running wild as they appeared to be sharpening edges bouncing between the two. It felt too much but not enough all at the same time, and for the first time Harry felt the true extent of Draco’s magic and the Sorting Hat was right. Draco had just as powerful magic if not even more than he did and now that it was unleashed Harry felt an urge, a bare, raw need to keep it that way so Draco would never stop feeling the high that was taking over both of them.

He felt one of his hands tangling into his curls, those long digits tugging harsh enough that it should have hurt but instead Harry felt raw yearning bubbling inside him as his head was roughly pushed back towards Draco’s hole.

He complied happily, a strange hunger taking over his movements as he let one of his own hands lace through Draco’s other one that was clutching the sheets underneath them. Harry’s tongue entered this time and trusted up into Draco’s arse, but he pulled back right away.

Both of them cried out their magic clashing against each other and their bodies from the outside and inside so forcefully that Harry for a fleeting second thought that his heart will stop working after having to deal with such high emotions, handling such pressure.

They remained linked for the entire afternoon and night, neither making a move to leave or talk or even shuffle an inch to the side. They remained in a tangled mess of limbs and caresses until both fell into a deep sleep.

Harry did not just feel overwhelmed with happiness he felt something else, something stronger than any other emotion he has ever experienced, it was one powerful enough to save someone’s life from even the darkest of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Contentment was all Harry could feel once awakening at dawn. They still had hours until they had to go to breakfast but then again they did fall asleep rather early in the evening. Today the Slytherins will play against Hufflepuff.

Draco was wrapped tightly in his arms, his blond hair fanning out across Harry’s chest, breaths coming out in short puffs, his features all so soft and Harry wanted them to never crease again, Draco deserved the world and he’s done so much to prove that.

Harry did not try to wake him, not wanting to disturb his sleep so he simply tightened his hold on the pretty blond on top of him and closed his eyes again. He did not even fall back asleep when he felt Draco stirring as well.

“Good morning love.” Draco’s eyes locked with his and a blush immediately tinted his cheeks as he buried his face into Harry’s neck, the top of his head tucked under his chin.

“Was that all just a dream?” Harry was pretty certain that Draco was aware, knowing the answer to his question by himself but he only smiled softly and let his palm slide up and down on his back. They smelt like sex and sweat but Harry could not make himself hate it, it was hot if anything.

“Well in that case we must have had the same dream.” Draco huffed against Harry’s skin but did not emerge, seemingly content with hiding from having to face Harry and the reality of what they’ve done yesterday. “I did fancy it a lot, we should make it reality.”

Draco started squirming in his grasp as Harry started to press soft pecks across his head, face, neck and chest as far as he was able to reach soon having a giggling mess on his hands, wriggling under Harry’s body, flushed and panting lightly.

“You don’t think that was...er...I don’t know weird?” Draco refused to meet his eyes but Harry understood just how insecure he was feeling about their previous night.

“No, I think it was hot and you were so beautiful and I think I could never, ever forgive myself if I would not try to make you feel that way again. I couldn’t live with myself in case I would not be able to see you again in that state, you’re fucking perfect Draco, perfect.”

Harry, on the other hand, wished for Draco to see how honest he was being so he clasped his chin tenderly and did not let their gaze falter whilst saying that. He needed Draco to know. He, himself, has come a long way from the incompetent child who didn’t even know how to kiss someone, to this confident man who was ready to give his all in order to pleasure his partner.

Harry always assumed that he’ll just simply never fully enjoy these things, he thought that something was wrong with him, he just figured that he was too fucked up to have the right connection, to present the right emotions towards someone. He never thought he’d be worthy of having anyone since he's never fathomed that he’d be able to provide them with the satisfaction they craved, not emotionally nor sexually.

Draco bit his bottom lip lightly but this time he appeared to have done so in order to stop himself from smiling and not out of anxiety.

“We should go and have something to eat then head down to the pitch.”

“Slytherin?”

“Slytherin.”

They indeed sauntered over to the Slytherin table where Draco was wrapped with his house’s excitement and support, Harry knew that most Gryffindors will cheer for Hufflepuff, they always do but that did not stop Harry from heading up to the stands with his friends, an obnoxiously green and silver scarf wrapped tightly around his neck and face.

He plainly enjoyed that it smelt so much like Draco, the cinnamon-apple scent was strong enough to trick his mind into thinking that his nose was buried deep into those soft white-blond locks.

Harry was all alone in the sea of red and a few yellow but he did not mind one bit his eyes glued to Draco’s form that was technically made for flying, he just floated through the air as if born ready to be on a broom, his gracious movements drew no one else’s attention but Harry was unable to avert his goggle.

The game did not last too long, the score was fixed at 60-20 to Slytherin when Draco went into a dive. The Hufflepuff Seeker did not even notice his opponent seeing the snitch Draco has already captured the tiny golden pellet.

Harry cheered alone with the pupils around him sulking whilst Ron and Hermione had the decency to clap half-heartedly. He said goodbye and went to the edge of the field to meet up with the blond lad who was grinning from ear to ear.

“Scared Potter?”

“You wish.” They both laughed at that, the other players casting them odd glances as they trotted past the pair. “You did amazing love.” Harry’s voice softened and as he opened his arms, Draco cuddled up to his front seemingly keen to hide his blush that threatened to overtake after the use of the petname.

Draco was still a few inches taller than Harry but since Harry stopped having times where he was undernourished he has managed to build quite the physics. He wasn’t buff but his body started to contrast by muscles while Draco stayed lean and elegant, though that never appeared to stop him from folding up and tucking himself into Harry’s arms as if he was just a tiny little creature.

“You should go have a shower stinky, I’ll wait for you right here.” Draco lightly bit his neck as if taking offence but his eyes were soft and full of fond as he pulled back and ventured into the changing room.

Harry was truly pushing above and beyond as he agreed to head over to Pansy’s and they participated in the celebration over their win. Fortunately Draco was over it soon, letting Harry excuse both of them so they were able to head back to their room.

“Maybe having Firewhiskey was not the smartest, we still have to go to the Great Hall and look presentable.”

Harry chuckled at him, Draco was not one to hold his liquor apparently, Harry did not even feel the buzz let alone get tipsy but Draco went boneless in his arms and let himself be carried back to their quarters.

However Harry needed to realise he has never been more appreciate of a fact before because the alcohol appeared to have smothered Draco’s usual coy attitude as he pushed back against Harry as they reached the bed and he was trying to tuck him in, instead of complying he grinded back his ass against Harry’s groin.

“Are you trying to initiate another round of yesterday?” Draco whirled around in his arms and smiled bashfully at Harry, still shy but bold enough to smirk. “I could make your dreams come true.”

Harry growled, which was slightly unnerving but he was too busy to worry over such silly things, he quickly attached his lips to Draco’s pulse point and sucked mercilessly, it’s been a hot second since he was able to mark what’s his.

“You’ll let me have my way, will you?” Harry grabbed his asscheeks with a firm grip resulting a tiny gasp and Draco to push back in his touch. “Yeah.” His voice sounded wrecked already as he breathlessly moaned from Harry’s hands working over his bottom.

“Do tell me Draco, why? Why can I do whatever I want?” Draco did not answer for a long time, Harry pushed him back against the bed and was swift to hover over him, hands guided towards the blond’s wrists that were quickly forced above his head and pinned down.

“Because I’m yours.” Harry’s magic surged and latched onto Draco’s as if it was a predator cornering its prey but instead of attempting to scurry away Draco’s magic surrendered, going pliant under Harry’s attack only to wrap around his unsuspecting one and tipple both out of course.

Harry got fired up, actually ripping Draco’s shirt a little upon trying to discard it too fast. He did not seem to mind though, however this time around Draco grabbed his hands. Harry felt intrigued since he was never stopped before but Draco was just watching with wide eyes and inhaling deeply.

“Please...off” Harry’s brows furrowed as Draco said that, trying to back off only to be dragged back right away. Draco looked like he was in discomfort from being unable to gather his mind enough to talk. Harry tried to tame their magic but it appeared to be an impossible task, the wrapped swirls mockingly rushing through between their bodies.

“Please...” Draco tugged on Harry’s shirt and with a jolt he realised that he has stopped getting naked for some time now. Maybe Draco felt humiliated or vulnerable being always left alone to be bare or perhaps he wanted to see Harry naked again. He wasn’t sure but he was quick to comply.

Draco smiled softly upon watching Harry undress and suddenly their magic settled, wedged in-between their bodies as Draco reached out and started to trace Harry’s muscles, his hands running across the skin on his chest as if mesmerised.

“Can I?” Harry’s hands were twitching as they hovered over Draco’s thighs who left his hands lie flat against Harry’s torso as he nodded his head. “Please.”

Harry dived right back in, their magic reacting with them and creating sparks that were almost powerful enough to lit actual fires in-between them. Harry had no mind paid to that, too caught up in the feeling of Draco, his soft flesh under his palms, the firm grip of those elegant fingers, as always, now as well finding their way into Harry’s hair.

This time Harry went straight in for it, he trusted his tongue deep into Draco who cried out from the intensity of the feeling that their magic pressured on top of them, Harry was feeling overwhelmed as always but it never made him halt, on the contrary it was egging him on, pushing him further.

“You know.” Harry pulled his tongue out and poised himself directly above Draco who looked utterly fucked in pure bliss. “At some point I’ll claim you. I’ll have you give your all to me and I’ll do the same in return. I’ll show you who you belong to and you’ll never forget about me, always yearning for what I gave you and no one will be able to satisfy you like I did.”

He let his erect cock slide up between Draco’s cheeks, his head rubbing into his hole and the pressure settling over them knocked the air out of his lungs, as his sight blurred, eyes tearing up. He has never in his life felt such pleasure before.

It was so raw and felt almost fragile, it made Harry feel like he has to cherish this moment, he just knew that he will not feel like this from just wanking half-heartedly. It was more than pleasure you gained from sexual intercourse because they had feelings for each other.

It was so unbelievably ablaze because he held so much adoration for Draco and in return the blond felt the same way, Harry could feel his own and Draco’s emotions and together they heightened, giving him so much that he felt dizzy.

It was strange because this time it was Harry who appeared to have sank further, he felt almost like he’s getting woken as he registered Draco’s soft finger pads gliding across his face, tracing his jawline, over his cheeks, massaging his temples.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Maybe Harry was wrong there since Draco was clearly in whatever daze that settled over him as he repeatedly thanked Harry, what he was grateful for, Harry had no idea but he knew that he’d do anything for this man under him.

*

The pair managed to gather themselves up by the time they needed to head to dinner, wordlessly agreeing on the Slytherin table where the students still threw compliments and words of gratitude towards Draco.

“Guys where were you two?” Pansy averted her attention right away to the two, eyeing them calculatingly. “Places, why?” Harry felt a sudden urge to protect Draco from those glares they were getting, his shoulders tensing, ready to lurch.

“Shit keeps happening since yesterday if you did not notice because the pair of you keep disappearing, the castle continued to act up and it happened right before dinner as well. Things levitate around, change colour, conjured stuff appears like a bloody peacock, walls disappear and reappear. You wish to tell me neither of you noticed any of these things?”

Harry thought that it’d be smartest not to say a word so he took a huge bite of pasta into his mouth and motioned hazily with odd gargling as if that was a good enough response to settle Pansy.

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy could you stop by my office?” McGonagall’s voice rang aloud the Great Hall as Harry and Draco were scurrying out of the room, hoping to get away from all the stares, either because of the weird shit that kept happening or because of the highly visible hickey that Harry has left behind on Draco as to mark his territory.

Apparently Pansy wasn’t the only one finding it odd that the couple was never around to witness any of these strange actions that Hogwarts kept making.

*

And Harry was regrettably wrong, perhaps he felt disappointed because he knew that he and Draco had nothing to do with the castle’s out-of-order magic and would have rather defend their honour with admitting they’re never present because they keep getting each other off.

However McGonagall’s office was far from empty or inviting as the pair was let in and faced with the Headmistress, Madam Pomfrey and Emmeline Vance, the portraits appeared to be snoozing but Harry doubted they actually were as dread crawled up inside him.

“Gentlemen, take a seat please.” Draco and Harry both wordlessly sat on two chairs that McGonagall conjured for them, Harry making sure to try and drag his closer to Draco without the scraping noise of its legs against the floorboards.

“So Professor Vance is worried over how unique your bond appears to be and how powerful it presents itself.” McGonagall talked levelly without any trace of annoyance or rush in her tone though Harry felt far from collected as her eyes linked with his own ones.

“We’re not willing to strip our magic or whatever.” He stated it as confident as he could gather which unlike he assumed did not lack force, on the contrary he sounded downright intimidating, his voice dangerously wavering with not so well masked wrath.

“As far as I’m concerned neither of you are actually aware what this test implies since Mr. Potter, you have asked yourself whilst I’m sure you, Mr. Malfoy, only know what your parents have taught about it.” McGonagall raised a hand, dismissing Harry who was simply taking a deep breath and was not actually about to say anything. “Although that’s not what I was trying to entail. I personally think that we shall ask the Sorting Hat, and if it agrees, we could listen to a more in depth explanation of why you two are good in balance. The pair of you is here because you are adults and have the right to know as much as there is to know. We’re concerned over your lives so the least that is expected from you is to show the same interest.”

Both of them nodded wordlessly, whilst McGonagall lifted the old, battered Hat into her desk and called it into an awakened state. The Hat came to life in front of them and Harry felt a sudden wave of panic. What if it changed its mind? What if it will realise it has made a mistake putting them together?

He was certain that after everything he could not just let Draco go, he wanted him to stay in his life. To have him around whilst they brush their teeth, to see him reading all sprawled out over a recliner, to see his features going soft from watching Harry in his jumper that Narcissa knitted, to have those soft and bony fingers tangled into his hair, tugging softly to calm him down, to listen to all the stories that Draco shares right before going to bed. Harry needed Draco to never leave him.

“Oh yes, oh yes.” Harry was ripped away from his inner panic by the Sorting Hat settling into a lengthy monologue whilst his hand ended up grasping Draco’s somewhere along the lines as they both listened with strained attention.

_“The pair I placed was not a mistake._

_The two of them will have great ways,_

_They’ll show how one shall change_

_From boy to man by their grace._

_It won’t be easy, too much power,_

_Unless controlled it will devour._

_I chose the paring keeping in mind_

_How these two will work through life._

_I did not settle over any being_

_My wisdom is not challenged_

_By these men’s feelings._

_I created more than magic, so prevailing_

_Answering is not any business of mine,_

_Looking into their hearts will be commanding_

_But you need to leave your minds behind.”_

No one said anything for a few minutes as they all seemed to mull over what has just been said. Harry did not really get much of what it was saying besides the fact that the Sorting Hat still thought they were compatible which was all he yearned to hear.

“All right, so I think what we shall do is carry on like before. You two, gentlemen should focus more on taming your magic together than trying to see how far it can be pushed for now. We have no idea how much control you have over each other’s magic and it could end critically if one of you foolishly reacts and they have the power of two strong wizards. For now that’s all we’ll do but I’m also confiding with some mediwitches from St. Mungo’s so we shall see if anyone can come up with other ideas of handling this situation, you’re free to leave.”

The couple was up and remarkably swift, neither hanging around for longer than necessary.

*

Draco was showering whilst Harry stared out of the window pondering over the Hat’s words. What is he supposed to see with his heart and not with his mind?

He was snapped out of his train of thoughts by Draco sauntering into the room in absolutely nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. Harry's mind blanked as he felt a sudden hunger taking over his being, urged to go over and discard the nasty piece of fabric.

He did not realise when he moved only became aware of it when Draco whirled around and bumped into his chest. He let out a yelp, his hand resting over his heart as Harry appeared to scare him but he did not really took that in, instead let his hands grip Draco’s soft skin right under his ribs.

His eyes were glinting with need as they locked onto Draco’s, the blond’s lips parting in a hazy, soundless gasp as Harry’s hands slipped lower. They did not have an assignment to complete. Neither has initiated anything just because they wanted to before. Harry always wanted Draco but he only made a move before their essays and once or twice he shoved Draco against walls and kissed him senseless.

That did not explain Harry’s hands yanking the towel off and letting it fall to the ground unceremoniously. Draco was inhaling more frequently, his tiny sharp breaths mingling with Harry’s deep heaves of air.

“Why did you do that?” Draco’s voice became a whole pitch higher and Harry needed to truly check himself out because the tone made his dick twitch with interest.

“I like you better without it.” Harry’s hands were caressing Draco’s smooth stomach and chest but not in a sexual way, Harry needed consent to do anything of such sort what Draco was not giving as he stood there and wordlessly let Harry continue the soft touches.

“Harry...” It was between a question and a request, between a whisper and a moan, Draco was pushing against him, leaning more and more into Harry’s tender strokes resulting Harry to believe he wanted him just as much as he wanted Draco.

“Draco.” Leaning down, Harry swiped his tongue across those red lips that parted right off but he did not take advantage of that. He needed Draco to ask but he appeared to be refusing to do so.

“Harry, please.” Draco might have been aware of his affect on Harry, how much the begging snapped him, how all of his self restraint went out the window as soon as the softest of whimpers of a please left his lips but this time he only tightened his hold on Draco, his breath ghosting over his sensitive ear lobe, biting it carefully.

“I need you to ask. What do you want Draco?” He was panting heavily and Harry had to keep his hold tight so Draco would not get closer, he had no idea for how long he’s able to hold himself back but he knew that he cannot actually do anything. He did not have such rights over Draco.

“Harry please.”

Huffing profoundly, Harry’s tone came out breathless and almost too rough to bear for his throat as he hovered over Draco’s slumped form and stared deep into those grey eyes to try and read them.

“I will give you anything, everything you want but you need to ask for it. I cannot read minds but you have to understand if you just voice it you’ll have it, I’ll grant you anything and I will back off if that’s what you want. Tell me!”

“No.” Draco was quiet and clutching Harry’s jumper in his fists that started to whiten from the strength of his clasp but Harry only nodded and detached himself from Draco with one final stroke against his cheeks. “Anything for you.”

He felt this maddening sadness mixing with keen want but he did what was right and kept taking steps until he bumped into the wall opposite from their door. Draco appeared confused and hurt by Harry putting distance between the two, soon starting to follow.

Harry was never trying harder in his life. “Please, Draco, you need to let me leave then. I cannot, you’re just naked and so bloody gorgeous and...” Harry words died on his tongue as Draco pushed himself flush against his front.

“I meant no to you backing off, I...er, I want you, all of you.”

Harry’s heart went into overdrive, and he felt like he was suddenly slapped across the face. There was only one coherent thought left running through his mind and that was the fact that he has worded having sex with Draco the exact same way.

Shutting his eyes tightly, he rubbed over his face and grabbed Draco’s hips leading him to the bed, where Draco tried to scoot closer but stopped upon Harry covering him. He needed to focus and think.

“Okay, will this be ruddy embarrassing? Yes, positive! Are we thinking the same thing? I have no bloody idea but we will not just throw ourselves into this head first, expecting that we’ll just know the way to go about this. We need to talk.”

Draco did not raise his gaze from the duvet that was covering his body, reminding Harry of the first time they answered questions upon being paired together and Sweet Merlin that felt years ago. Both of them are virgins.

“I want to have sex with you.” There. Harry said it and there was no turning back from it. Draco appeared to be fighting with his own body as he blushed lightly but nodded. “I want that too, I mean I want to do it with you Harry.”

“All right so that’s one thing cleared up, many more to go. You are aware that as much as I can get pushy with you, I have no idea what I’m doing most of the times, right?”

“Yes, I don’t know all that more either. I’ve never even kissed a dude before you, nor have I ever researched how to...yeah. Well obviously I know how, we have a full class explaining it I just never...” Draco never finished that sentence but Harry did not need him to, he felt the same way.

“Listen here lov...er...” Harry cleared his throat obnoxiously and continued smoothly before Draco would question him. “I want you, and I want to do this with you as well, want us to experience it together but I need to have this talk beforehand because you’re not all that vocal whilst we’re doing stuff, and I do not want to cross any boundaries you might have.”

Harry was not sure he was making sense, that the sentences he was constructing were grammatically correct. He ogled Draco’s reaction to see if he’s understanding what he’s on about only to see tears glistening in his eyes, threatening to leak and roll down on his pretty face.

“Hey, what’s wrong ba...” Harry cut himself off again and pulled Draco into an embrace who has immediately melted into his front.

“I’m sorry I just...I have a lot on my mind, emotions in me and it’s hard to sort all of them out and you’re always so kind to me and...I-I.” Draco huffed annoyed from being incapable of finishing that sentence but Harry had a hunch he also understood what he meant.

They had such a long way to go before settling the mess they've got themselves into but Harry was already buckling in for the ride because nothing made him feel quite like being with Draco and he was ready to go to any extent to assure that he will not lose this happiness.

The persistent happiness that kept blooming inside his chest solemnly when Draco Malfoy was around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to issue a warning here: They will get a tad bit wild up in here (consensually) and their need a little too big to be handled so there will be some blood, biting, scratching going on, if that bothers you then please skip this bit. Personally I don't find it too rough but I'm not sure if my measures are relevant for all of you.

This was it. Harry knew that his feelings will deepen incredibly more after they take this next step. Having sex was not all that different to what they’ve done, to be honest it was not the act itself that scared Harry but the fact that they were doing this freely.

They decided that they want to engage in it because they both need it not because they have to provide a paper on it. This step appeared to be making all of his feelings real and Harry was frightened that after this he won’t be able to ignore any of them.

They spent the last two hours talking over everything in eerie detail, agreeing to put any shame to the side, which meant that Harry went red even in his ears upon properly explaining how keen he actually is to do things like rimming to Draco which worked vice versa upon him listening to Draco’s point of view of having his hole fucked by Harry’s tongue.

By the end they were both sporting a semi-hard from delving into the memories of these acts and appeared to be on the same page as in how they’d like to have sex for the first time. Harry was eager on being gentle and Draco appeared to appreciate the sentiment by admitting he was slightly scared from this happening.

“I could always bottom if you want.” Draco smiled softly as Harry started to undress upon his request. “We’ll do that next time, come here.”

Their honest heart-to-heart conversation seemingly broke all barriers, both of them letting go of their worries simultaneously agreeing that there’s nothing wrong with being a little awkward and making sure that neither expected this to be perfect. It was not realistic to assume that they’ll have everything go as planned.

Guiding his now bare body on top of Draco, Harry kissed him hungrily letting the usual routine of their magic going mad start. They both agreed that holding it back and not connecting would be way too hard and not worth it in the end so they also needed to count on perhaps having orgasms without Harry actually penetrating Draco.

At the end of the day Harry has come not once, but multiple times without even as much as touching his cock, purely getting there from the pleasure that Draco felt and their magic coursing through the two, linking them on a higher level.

Draco parted his lips greedily in sync with opening his legs so Harry was able to settle between them as they wrapped around his middle. It almost appeared that there magic felt how free they were, how neither tried particularly hard to hold back as they meet up and rushed side by side within the two.

Harry’s hands were all over Draco, making him wonder if there ever will be a time when he will not absolutely lose it over how amazing his skin feels under his fingertips, how much he yearns to touch and hold the blond lad.

As his hands lowered on his body, his mouth followed its lead, trailing down as well leaving wet pecks littering Draco’s chest.

Harry conjured some oil onto his hands but his magic latched onto the idea and Draco hissed from the cold ointment dripping everywhere, both of Harry’s hands covered in the substance and coating Draco’s tummy.

“Sorry...”

Draco smirked widely as he shook his head. “Got a little excited?”

Harry murmured a small ‘shut it’ before getting back to what he was doing which efficiently wiped Draco’s smirk off his face, replacing it with scrunched up features and a tender whimper as Harry bit down on his inner thigh while letting his finger ran across the furled skin, enjoying the shudder that rushed across Draco.

Everything appeared to heighten as they shivered together with the pleasure ripping through their forms, forcefully pushing everything aside.

Harry pulled back, fixated on concentrating to what he was doing. Even his magic withdrawn some, folding itself into edges as if ready to attack as soon as Harry let go but for now he was focused on solemnly one thing which was not to hurt Draco.

He let his finger enter to the first knuckle as Draco went pliant and mumbled away but Harry paid no mind to it, unless Draco was in pain or asking to stop he was not in the place to care.

However the blond appeared to be having different ideas of how they should be doing this, seemingly changing his mind and forgetting them agreeing on going slow and gentle. He tried to push down using Harry’s focus being elsewhere to his advantage and Harry’s whole finger slipped in emitting a high moan from the blond and an indigent shriek from Harry whose hand immediately flew up and pushed Draco almost painfully into the bed to stop him moving.

“Harry please.”

“I’m doing my best, stay still.”

“No, you’re slow...too slow, please I can take it, take more than that.” Harry gave a glare at least he really hoped that’s the expression his face conveyed as he kept a stern hold on Draco’s hip to stop him from thrusting down.

His intentions were misinterpreted and resulted him a harder time as Draco slipped further from their nicely planned out intercourse clearly enjoying Harry’s control over him and going into full submission as if urging Harry to do however he pleases.

For now Harry loosened his grip, not intending to hurt Draco and started to thrust his finger inside the tight, slick heat. Draco was absolutely losing it under the attention and Harry needed to realise that odd things were happening.

Like the fact that he was forcefully fucking Draco with his fingers, _yes plural_ , his mind blank as if following commands, falling under Draco’s request to give more but Harry did not agree to it beforehand.

His dick starting to drip from the same oil, suddenly coated generously even though he was fairly certain he did not do that and finally upon realising their furniture was moving and floating all across the room Harry felt it and it dawned on him with such force he almost fainted.

Their magic got loose, he was not in control anymore and both of them had too much to deal with. The entirety of their magical core intertwined and it was too much, went too far, the pair unable to handle it so it manifested out onto things, it was flowing out of their bodies and as if blowing off steam it started to enchant anything and everything it could reach.

As all of that hit Harry with the subtlety of a brick in your face, he realised that it was them all along. It was not the castle doing things it was the two of them. He realised that they went too far and have no control over this much magic is fairly dangerous so it finally registered. _They need to stop._

Harry has let go of Draco somewhere along the lines so now he was rocking his hips down to meet his thrust, fucking himself on three of Harry’s digits. His entire body glistening with sweat his hand clasping Harry’s other their fingers messily twined as Draco was staring at him with those eyes. And Harry lost it too.

He pulled out without a warning, and Draco whined pathetically, but Harry was already clasping his other hand, both pinned next to the blond’s head laced with his own as his lips closed over Draco’s, cock lining up with him slipping between his cheeks.

Draco was moaning obscenely rocking against Harry who did not enter him just yet. He looked so unambiguous and explicit, Harry’s inside was buzzing with a low hum and he felt a raging force awakening and ready to burst out.

“Please. I want you, I need you, only you Harry please, please I’m begging you, please.” Draco broke away from Harry’s kiss but did not manage to finish as his voice got caught in his throat mixed with a scream as he cried out upon Harry thrusting into him in one go.

They were shaking, both jittery as Harry’s lip started to bleed from him biting it, his back gaining angry red marks as Draco’s nails dug into his flesh and dragged downwards. He stayed still everything in him screaming to move, his head pounding heart clenching muscles so taut he was afraid they’ll give out.

“Move, please. Harry you can, please, can take it.” And so he did, it was not slow and it was far from gentle as he pounded into Draco forcefully and without any trace of control. The only thing that settled a very quiet part of his brain that nagged at him that he’s hurting Draco was the fact that Draco was keen for him to go further, go harder.

Their need appeared to add together and it was too much, Harry was biting Draco’s neck and he did not know if he was tasting his own blood from previously or actually drew Draco’s and now both of theirs is just mixing together in his mouth, running over his tongue.

He also was unable to tell if what was dripping from his back was sweat or blood and he also did not care. Not in that second, not when everything was too much but not enough. Not when Draco was not fully satisfied, when Draco did not feel how far Harry would go for him.

He retreated, leaving Draco’s poor neck alone, bloody and bruised, his lips dripping from the scar he made on the plump surface as he poised his face above Draco’s. He was in pure bliss, eyes screwed shut, mouth panting open, nose wrinkling at the sides eyebrows raised up high. He was breathtaking.

Harry’s thrusts eased up but their intensity did not falter, Draco’s eyes fluttered open and locked onto his own ones as one of his hands lifted from Harry’s spine and cupped his cheek. Harry closed his eyes the touch so tender that he felt a violent shiver ran through him, his thrusts growing sloppy.

Nothing was hard anymore, instead passion took over both of them as they rocked together leisurely their magic twining together with such level that Harry felt as if they’re one, he felt like that’s their normal state and like they’ll never in this life will be able to pry them apart. They belong together.

As he opened back his eyes, he ran his hand up to Draco’s face as well and they both halted. It was not powerful like a tidal wave or intense like what they felt before. It felt safe and rapture. It was like floating away but they stayed together, lifting up towards the ceiling from the pleasure that went so deep as if woven into their skin, as if it spread throughout, presenting itself in every single cell in their body.

Harry never in his life experienced something so out of his body, he was unable to even comprehend how he was feeling but it also did not seem like a priority instead he let himself sink into the depth of this bliss, this utter delight that was surrounding the two.

Draco was in his arms and their lungs filled with air at the same time, hearts beating together, skin prickling everywhere they touched and it felt like Harry was with his perfect match. It was the feeling of what you’d think your soulmate to be like.

Not your other half, you were a perfectly functioning whole. It was just a match, Draco was one who was able to multiply Harry’s traits if he wished or counteract them and balance out his intensity, it felt like they were meant to be.

Draco’s care and enchantment was flowing through Harry as well and he just knew from it that he feels the same. Draco felt just as happy and loved as Harry did when the two were together. He suddenly got the urge to tell these ideas to him, to put everything into words but he was incapable.

Instead what he managed was turning to their side so he was not smothering Draco and pecking his forehead, trying to translate everything he felt into that kiss. He did not know if their magic was still too wild or he actually did that but his lips tingled upon touching Draco’s skin.

He was still buried deep inside him and neither seemed to mind or wished to change that. He had no idea when will it get uncomfortable but before he had the chance of figuring it out, Draco was pushing into his neck and as his breathing slowed so did Harry’s.

The last thing he did subconsciously was pushing his nose into those beautiful silver-blond locks, inhaling deeply as he let the darkness take over never in his life feeling more contentment than in that moment.

The pair had an indolent morning, they were both famished and that appeared to be the only motivation that sounded enchanting enough to get them to move a muscle. Harry has slipped out of Draco somewhere along the night, but neither of them awoke, they remained in a mess of tangled limbs and Harry tried to gain strength from picturing breakfast.

“We should shower.” The realisation came to him upon hearing his raspy voice. Yesterday he did not even notice the noises he made only took in Draco’s, but now he felt his voice was gone and hoarse.

Draco agreed by mouthing an answer and nodding his head so Harry made a mental note to drink some tea after they’re fed. He was the first to get out of bed and helped Draco to his feet as well, heading to their bathroom together.

Harry pondered if maybe the reason behind their immorally huge tub and shower was to accede to these exact moments as he started the water and left his hand under the spray until it was the right temperature.

He stepped under and pulled Draco flush to his front, getting both of them wet unceremoniously. After his hand ran through his hair, pushing it out of his face, Harry let them massage Draco’s scalp making sure he’s fully cleaned.

Lathering him with shampoo afterwards then proceeding to rinse it as well while Draco’s eyes slipped closed and he was technically lulled into a trance, enjoying Harry taking care of him.

His hands glided down and rested against Draco’s throat, as he gently rubbed away the dried up blood, clinging to Draco’s soft, pale skin. He was aware that they both lost their chill yesterday but apparently Harry did indeed draw Draco’s blood as there was a scar.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed it tenderly, resulting Draco’s eyes to flutter open, his voice far worse than Harry’s. “Please don’t be, we...er, well we got carried away. I don’t think I’m ready to see your back.”

He has indeed ended up wounding Harry’s back as he volunteered to wash it for Harry wordlessly. However yesterday went down, it still made no difference in the fact that they did not just lower their guards and walls built through the years. They bloody derelict them violently.

Harry made sure to kiss both of Draco’s cheek and the tip of his nose for good measure just to emphasise how far he is from being mad at Draco for what have happened. Though he appeared to have something on his mind, he still let himself be engulfed by a fluffy towel without muttering a single word.

By the time Draco came over to help Harry, swatting away his hands from where they were fumbling with his tie, he seemingly lost the war with himself of not voicing whatever was bothering him. He could not do better than whisper raucously though.

“Are you regretting what we did?” Clasping those shaky slender fingers with one hand, Harry used the other to guide Draco’s face, prying him to lock their eyes.

“I absolutely do not and will never regret that. Yes, it was messy and yes, it was unexpected even though I was trying to prepare myself for coming early or some shit when I initiated our talk not all of this. Although I don’t think anyone or anything could have prepared me for this. I would still never give up this experience or let go of the memory. I promise, Draco.” He placed a soft lingering peck onto his forehead then let go of his hands so he could finish tying Harry’s tie.

“Did you?” Draco let a soft smile grace his face as he shook his head and croakily whispered so close to Harry’s face that he felt his breath ghosting against his skin. “No, I feel the same way...it was just a lot to take I guess.”

Harry let his hands fall to Draco’s hips, pulling him closer and planting a chaste kiss on top of those ridiculously red lips.

After everything they still looked somewhat presentable. Draco had a scar on his neck that indented from Harry’s teeth and a few hickeys that were a slightly visible purple colour and fading yellowish ones while Harry had a thin line across his bottom lip and the scratches were hidden by the layers of clothing.

As soon as they stepped out of their quarters a memory, a conclusion he made yesterday came rushing back to him. They were overwhelmed, it was too much and as soon as they felt crushed by their magic they let go of it, both of them let go in order not to be suffocated by the pressure of their building power.

The hallway still did not recover from the changes, showing just how potent their magic is. Portraits were floating past them, the walls were a light lavender colour and there were extra ones that did not originally come with the castle.

What appeared to be a conjured zoo was roaming the corridors, all sorts of creatures bumping into them from alpacas to miniature dragons that haled water as if fountains instead of fire. The further they walked the more of these things they saw and Harry was quickly becoming overwhelmed just exactly what kind of authority they were holding onto here.

This sort of magic, lasting past 10 hours now, reaching so far from where they were and so thoroughly affecting everything in its wake, it was intimidating and Harry hated to admit just how scared he felt all of the sudden.

However he was not in this alone, Draco was right by his side and just as mortified. He halted his walk, also stopping Draco and pecking him on the lips.

“We’ll learn what to do, we can do it and the Sorting Hat thinks that we will. We will have breakfast and go talk to McGonagall, okay?” Draco nodded absently, letting his hand be engulfed by Harry’s, their palms sticky from cold sweat but neither mentioned it. Perhaps afraid to let go.

The Great Hall was filled to the brim, seemingly everyone already there. Some students were chasing after their levitating properties, others were marvelling over the Great Hall’s _new design._ There was a spiral staircase conjured in the middle that appeared to be leading to nowhere, the walls developed odd alcoves and with new colours flashing from everywhere people were generally fighting off horses and Kneazles from their food.

A girl basically crashed into Harry upon running after her scarf that was idly floating across the room as she accidentally stepped on what appeared to be a duck but furry.

Harry caught her before she would have fallen and as he steadied the fifth year Ravenclaw his eyes locked with Draco, who appeared to think twice whether they shall wait in favour of eating with telling that they were the ones doing this.

Harry nodded to his unasked question and the pair did not slow at the Gryffindor table but headed straight to the main one where the Headmistress was goggling everything with wide eyes, her usual calm composure slipping very frequently.

Her eyes locked onto the pair, mouth slightly agape as she took them in then she leaned back with what appeared to be a tired frown, indicating them to talk. Draco turned to Harry who made some obnoxious throat clearing and wished no one else would be listening but all of their Professors were whilst the pupils kept their eyes on them even if the havoc did not let full silence to settle over the room.

“Yesterday we...er...well technically we were the ones doing all of this but not on purpose...and before last night...er, yeah before we never actually realised?” He did not mean it to come out as a question and also did not want to turn towards Draco as if relying on his confirmation but he ended up doing both.

McGonagall sighed deeply and rubbed her eyes indolently then fixed the pair a look. “We have all agreed that the two of you shall learn control which I completely expect. Studying comes with mistakes, mistakes that we gain knowledge from so in the future we will not commit the same ones. I am grateful for the honesty and expect it in the future while you two will practise. Now go and eat gentlemen, the charms will all fade in their time.”

They both nodded madly and trotted back to the Gryffindor table where they promptly ignored everyone and stuffed as much food into their mouths as possible then upon required to head to class they proceeded to stuff their pockets with some toast for later.

*

The spells did not ease away until late afternoon when the last of the foxes and otters started to disappear with a crack. Harry has explained their magic running a tad bit wild without their control to their friends and after the initial shock all of them indulged in taking the piss out of the couple while Hermione, alone tried to stay reasonable which meant that she was annoying the pair with the need of learning right away because they cannot let their magic off like toddlers. Harry felt like that was a low blow but was way too tired to argue with her.

Their entire day passed in a haze, after sharing their truth the two felt compelled to stick together and they pretty much refused to converse with anyone else.

Harry was doing his best to settle his emotions, trying to come up with the most efficient explanation as to why he feels all of these things for Draco. He has gotten as far as to admit that Draco makes him feel like no one else, grants him such happiness that no one has ever managed.

The problem was that Harry did not see why all of these the facts. What was Draco doing that made him feel like this? What exactly was he feeling towards Draco? He was fairly certain that as close as you can get to your friends you should not feel this much sexual tension.

You should not yearn to touch your platonic best friends. He tried to picture feeling this way about Ron but it felt wrong, he went through the entire list of his friends he could think of but all he managed was to disturb himself and appall his own mind.

He couldn’t compare any of these feelings to anyone else who ever was in his life but even back when he was obsessing over loathing Draco, Harry never felt like that towards another human being. It was always Draco.

What truly messed with his head was the attraction. He never felt drawn to Draco in such way before, surely he was able to admit that he was a handsome lad but he never felt like he did with Cho. His mind trailed off providing him images of how amazing Draco was at Quidditch so his deep analysis of his inner emotions was cut off by daydreaming of Draco on a broomstick.

*

As he was walking down the stairs, Draco barely a step behind, Harry could have sworn he saw another hunched figure lurking opposite them. Rubbing his eyes the shadows disappeared and he convinced himself that he just plainly made things up at this point.

“ _Incredulous!_ ” Thick ropes flew at him from nowhere making him lose balance and as if pushed by an invisible force Harry was rolling down the steps unable to protect his head as the bounds tied him up, hitting it against the hard stone multiple times.

He reached the bottom with a deep groan, his glasses lying broken a few meters to his left while his vision was not just blurry upon staring off into the far but also blackening as he battled the overbearing headache that pushed against his skull from the inside, fighting to stay conscious.

The last thing he heard was a gravelly scream that cut through him as if a scorching blade would have been pushed right into his heart. He registered the struggling, Draco was attacked by someone but all Harry managed was croak a weak _Expelliarmus!_ and crawl and reach the first step of the staircase, dragging his body through a puddle of blood that he assumed was his own.

Darkness took over and he absolutely lost all ideas of where he was or what was happening, his mind shutting off and providing him with the torturing fact that kept replaying in his head on repeat.

Draco was taken from him and he did absolutely nothing. He has just lost the light from his life thus resulting the darkness that settled and he ruddy well deserved that.

However Draco did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

Horrid nightmares kept torturing Harry. It was like he was trapped in that single memory, living it over and over again. He saw it all folding out from above as he was lying there pathetically whilst the shadow captured Draco.

He kept screaming and thrashing until his vision blurred with tears, his voice cracked and gave up on working, muscles slumping in defeat as exhaustion won over him and forced him back into darkness. Darkness that he deserved.

This time was different, after the darkness it was not the memory that came but excruciating pain. Ache was all that he was able to register, pressure cramming against his insides, twinges crushing over his entirety.

The stinging was moving as if it could not quite decide what hurt the most. His head, throat, muscles but it continuously settled back, bunching up in his chest and forcing his heart to tighten as if an invisible clamp was fastened around it.

He registered hushed voices whispering fiercely somewhere around him but he was not really in the mood to acknowledge the conversation even if it appeared to be involving him.

“No Poppy I understand but I’m also under pressure here, we need Mr. Potter to tell us what have happened a student is missing. Mrs. Malfoy is a very thin strand away from completely losing it and quite honestly I feel myself also nearing that state.”

“Minnie, I’m telling you that it is pointless each time Mr. Potter awakens I need to put him right back to sleep, he’s not communicating he’s only screaming and struggling against me, he does not even seems to be fully awake. Whoever took Mr. Malfoy has done a great job at cursing him.”

Harry did not feel up to tell them that he was awake now, or that he had absolutely no idea what he has seen. A cloaked figure did not appear to be a fascinating description.

He gathered everything in himself and opened his eyes, he was swift to find his glasses and after he was able to see past two feet he heaved himself into a standing position. He’ll go and help Draco even if it’s the last thing he’ll do.

His mind was fuzzy but apparently he was not alone with being unable to pay much attention as what appeared to be a full Auror team, the Headmistress, Madam Pomfrey and other mediwitches and a handful of Gryffindor and Slytherin students, also did not manage to see him get up and leave upon being so invested in solving this mystery.

He should connect to Draco, he was aware that if he’d managed then he could find him however as much as he tried to reach out he only felt exhaustion weighing him down as if a dragon would have just settled over him.

Maybe Draco was too far and he was not strong enough to reach out to him. He should perhaps lay down for a tiny second and gather his strength for this fight. At the same time he did not have the right to do so when he was not supposed to let this happen to begin with.

He did not realise that he was walking mindlessly until a shiver ran through him, his body convulsing with tremors as it struggled to gain warmth for him.

That’s how he realised that he was only wearing a thin, cotton pyjama pants with a white short-sleeved shirt whilst it was snowing outside as he pushed further into the Forbidden Forest. He also started to lose the feeling in his leg, his socks growing sloppy with the wetness and starting to numb.

Harry casted a weak heating charm but did not turn back. He kept trying to reach out to Draco but was not strong enough to make the connection. Although he felt a pull, he kept moving subconsciously because it felt like the right thing to do.

He was no expert on the Forbidden Forest but he liked to flatter himself with assuming he’ll be fine to find his way around it. Now he was utterly lost. He was not sure if he truly never been to this part or he simply is delusional, at the end of the day he was not even a hundred percent convinced that he was truly conscious. Maybe this was all just a bad dream. A dream which will end as soon as Harry wakes up tangled with Draco who will breathe softly against his neck and blush adorably at the unholy things that they’ve done the previous night.

However as much as he wished, and struggled to wake himself from this nightmare he did not manage so he kept trotting forwards, heading deeper into the forest.

The snow has disappeared as the trees became too dense, their everlasting crowns not letting anything push past them but the crisp wind was just as chilling, freezing him to the bone.

Soon the instinct that led him this far stopped and vanished leaving him in the middle of nowhere without any trace of further help. Suggesting himself to try again, he reached out and this time he felt sudden dread filling him up but it was not his own emotion, it was Draco’s.

Harry’s eyes were snapping from side to side, but all he was able to see was trees. Trees were left and right, opposite and behind, as he was growing dizzy from spinning on his spot. Draco was close though, he could feel it.

He felt a newly lit fire consuming him from the inside as he was itching to move, strength that he did not own started to settle into his muscles and senses sharpened as some of his common sense appeared to have made it back, his judgment not so cloudy anymore.

He leaned against a tree, casting a better heating charm and mumbling to himself.

“I’m in the middle of the forest and I can feel that Draco is somewhere here, but where?”

He kept looking around but still had no luck with seeing anything besides the trees. He started rummaging, desperate to find the blond Slytherin and tell the little shit how much he means to Harry and how he is not allowed to just fucking get kidnapped. _Who does he think he is playing with Harry’s feelings like this?_

Harry tripped over something in his frenzy, smashing his knees against a root that arched above the ground and hitting his hands in a strange angle that sent jolts of pain from his wrists.

Turning back he saw a peculiar handle and that’s when he realise what was happening. He somewhere along having a mental breakdown must have undid the concealing charm that was over the trap door that must lead to an underground den or something where Draco must be waiting, alone and terrified for Harry to bloody put his shit together.

Crawling back, Harry focused and fully counteracted on undoing the charm and just as he thought a small wooden door appeared in front of him. Heaving it open was a lot harder than he would have assumed but he managed and came face to face with a set of dangerously dilapidated stairs.

Pulling his wand and holding it high ahead him, he started to descend ready to go to any length in order to save Draco. His Draco.

Upon reaching the bottom, Harry saw that there wasn’t much space or any room for doubt as a dusty old tunnel lead towards a single barred door. Swiping cobweb off of his face, Harry kept going over, halting right in front of the bars to see if he can see or hear anything.

“And you actually thought you all can get away with that now?” Harry’s stomach twisted as his grip tightened, he knew that voice, he heard it before but could not quite place it. He was only able to see the cave like wall that appeared to be carved from the ground to host this den.

“I have no idea what you’re expecting of me.” Draco’s voice sounded snappy and did not match the terrified emotion that was filling Harry upon emitting from Draco’s form. He was clearly not about to show weakness though and that foolishly made Harry second-guess his choice of attire.

The reality of all of his choices just truly settled in, he had Aurors he could have asked to come with but instead he ran off like a bloody idiot all by himself. It was too late to turn back now and even if he dies from this man who has already managed to outsmart both of them, he’ll at least get Draco out alive, that he was certain of.

The element of surprise was still on his side, taking a steadying breath he gathered all of his magic and without muttering a word he opened the door with _Alohomora._

Assessing the set up, he was pleased to see that it was only the man. Draco was opposite him tied to what appeared to be an old wooden column, the pillar stretching all the way to the ceiling. The man had his back turned towards Harry so before questioning anything he shouted letting all of his magic flowing through him towards his wand.

“ _Stupefy.”_ The man did not have time to even turn around and face Harry, he went still and fell over unconscious for a second making Harry believe that he pushed his magic too far and he had actually killed him.

However he did not check to see if he did so instead he tied him up twice with the wise use of Anit-Apparation spell wrapped around the lifeless body as well. When he was absolutely sure that the man could not even blink without him noticing he finally turned towards Draco.

“ _Relashio!_ ” He cried and opened his arms as Draco technically fell into them, holding onto Harry for dear life as tears prickled behind his eyes he felt Draco fight against sobs as well.

“I was so afraid that something happened to you. I am so sorry for not coming sooner, fuck Draco do not dare to ever leave me again! You little shit, you cannot do that to me!” Draco sobs quieted and a tiny wet chuckle pushed past his lips as he rubbed his nose and swallowed his saliva that was undoubtedly all over Harry’s neck.

He still looked just a gorgeous as always, just like Harry loved to see him. _Alive._

“Thank you so much for coming at all but how did you find us?”

“I think you were actually leading me, it was not a full connection but I was guided here by you Draco and I’ll be doomed in case I won’t tell you this once and for all.” He cupped Draco’s cheeks, smearing away the streams of tears and pressing a soft kiss against those plump lips that appeared to be sickly purple.

Harry let his heating charm crawl over and wrap softly around Draco’s shivering form as he pulled back from the salty kiss that they just shared.

“I did not manage to realise this until you got ruddy taken from me but Draco I love you.” New tears gathered in Draco’s eyes as his hold tightened on top Harry’s hands that were still cupping his face, cradling him softly.

“Well I promise we can be fucked up together because I love you too Potter.” An odd mixture of a chuckle and a sob escaped Harry as their lips fumbled to find each other again and they shared another slightly nasty but passionate kiss. It was a little too wet for their comfort but it still was perfect in Harry’s eyes because it was Draco’s saliva dripping on his chin.

Now that Harry came to accept it, he had no idea how he ever managed to deny his feelings but what mattered now was the fact that Draco knew just how much he meant to Harry and he under no circumstance will ever let the bloody twerp forget that.

*

The pair was trying to find the way back, stumbling because of the roots and branches littered everywhere. Harry still felt content even though they were utterly lost with a man, who kidnapped Draco from him, levitating behind them because Draco was clutching his hand tightly and they were tripping together and bantering over how stupid Harry can be for not paying attention to the route he took.

"I cannot actually believe you just charged in here without anything or anyone, you are such a ruddy idiot Harry."

“Excuse my efforts that saved you, who is this anyways?”

“Evan Rosier, he is a former Death Eater and as far as I’m concerned he was believed dead upon refusing to stop the fight but here he is.”

“Why though?”

“Apparently my father actually got released and he was about to teach us, _slimy two-faced Malfoys_ , a lesson over loyalty. He wished to start with me since apparently the word got out that I got lured into the Saviours bed.”

“Fascinating.” Draco giggled at Harry’s remark and the two continued to walk as he casted yet another heating charm over their shivering forms. “And was he?”

“Pardon?”

“Lucius? Was he released?”

Draco only shrugged and Harry had to admit it was a dumb question since Draco spent every single second with Harry so if he would have known then Harry would as well.

“How did he get into Hogwarts?”

“Good question, according to him he was there since the beginning of the term, just waiting for the right moment. Sneaked past the guards whilst Hogwarts was destroyed and weakened and waited it out. All the protection charms did nothing since he was already inside.”

“I think I saw him before..er, watching us.”

“And you did not think you should have said something?” Draco deadpanned as he halted and made Harry stop as well while the Death Eater levitated past them until it bumped head first into a tree. The man was still out cold, Harry’s spell not lacking force behind it.

“How was I supposed to know? I just saw a cloaked figure once or twice even though everyone should have been in the Great Hall so it was strange but I had too much on my mind to actually consider the options as to why there could be someone lurking around.”

Harry was sure Draco will argue and lecture him on how incredibly irresponsible and just plain dumb that was but instead his arm got yanked forward resulting him to start walking again. “Over there.”

They saw light, not just one but dozens of wands lit with _Lumos_ and that’s when Harry realised that it has grown quite dark. He grabbed Draco’s waist and smashed him into a tree, pressing his body over and not having his cloak he placed a disillusionment charm over them, the feeling of being hit in the head and splashed by water, running down his body was immediate.

“The snow is disappearing, what are we supposed to follow now?” One of the cloaked figures voiced, sounding irritated.

“A kid got kidnapped and now the only person who saw what has happened walked past all of us from the hospital wing and left traces coming here. We’ll go through every bloody inch of this place if we have to.” Now that voice belonged to Emmeline Vance and Harry felt his shoulders relaxing the tension draining out of him.

“We’re actually right here Professor, got lost on the way back.” Harry stepped forward, pulling Draco with making the Aurors whirl around as he undid the charm.

“Ruddy hell Potter, you can just never simply ask for help, can you?” Harry laughed humourlessly as a dozen more people gathered around them.

“I guess that’s not really part of my repertoire, but I’ll work on adapting that talent into my everyday life.” Draco giggled next to him, motioning towards the stunned wizard that kept repeatedly bumping into a tree head first since the pair forgot to charm him as well.

“We secured him with a few wards so he cannot Apparate, he’s Evan Rosier, a former Death Eater who was believed to be dead.” Vance gave a jerk towards the criminal and Aurors were quick to get him and head out.

“Follow us gentlemen, you’ll have some explaining to do and a lot of people are worried sick over your absence.”

As soon as they stepped a foot into the Great Hall, after they told everything they could to the authorities and McGonagall and Narcissa hugging both of them with a little too much passion, both of them got knocked off their feet.

Pansy was climbing Draco like a tree, wrapping him up tightly as if she had sprouted actual tentacles whilst Harry found a similar grip around his neck and a face-full of bushy hair.

After a few more pats on the back surrounded by intense whispering from the pupils they settled at the Gryffindor table, Blaise, Pansy and Greg also seating themselves with Pansy graciously flipping off a few fifth year Gryffindors who tried to object such thing happening.

Harry summed up what have happened roughly missing a few unimportant details that was no one else’s business but their own while they both stuffed their bellies full with the delicious food, both quite starved after their latest adventure.

*

“We really shouldn’t.” A soft whimper forced the end less coherent but as much as Draco’s mouth objected, his legs dropped open, stretching wide to let Harry in-between while he presented more of his neck for him to mark.

“Yeah, we really shouldn’t.” Harry’s reply was just as mumbled, his hands tangled into the soft blond locks, lips closing over the smooth surface on Draco’s neck as he settled between his thighs.

“Did you actually mean what you’ve said?” The vulnerability was something that Harry was unable to just get used to but it only warmed his heart, the little creature occupying his stomach lurching at the words and making him feel all mushy on the inside as if slowly melting into a puddle.

“I am fucked up, you know that but Merlin I do mean it...I love you Draco.”

“What does love exactly mean?” Harry pulled back, making his insides clench but he tried to ignore that bit. “What do _you_ mean?”

“Well, I guess I’m just not sure that you understand what I'd mean when I am to say _I love you_. What is love for you?...Because to me, Harry it is so much more complex, I don’t have as much as most people to go around, sure my parents love me and my friends must do as well to some extent but...for you I feel...er, do you understand what I’m saying?”

“Maybe.” Harry pulled back fully, his tone tentative but he could sense that it was time for them to get more serious for once, he did not ever said those words even to the people he loved so it made sense to discuss what they truly mean but at the same time Harry was not sure how to feel about his feelings not being reciprocated.

“You see I’ve never really experienced love, not even the parental one. I was already eleven when Hagrid came for me and he was the first to ever be kind to me. He actually brought me cake and bought me Hedwig and just always was there for me, talked to me and that was the first time I have managed to make any sort of bond with another human. Then I got friends and more adults to be in my life and lost a lot of them. I do understand what you mean upon questioning these words.” Harry swallowed hard, grabbing Draco’s hands in his, their fingers intertwining tightly as his gaze raised back to those orbs he’s learnt to love.

“I am not certain what your definition of love is, however mine is something like this and this is how I feel about you. I guess I always had strong emotions when it came to you but I wouldn’t say they were positive although I was intrigued. No matter what I felt it was still overly strong if you ask me, I was obsessed. How I feel now is not because of the bond that our magic makes but because of the nights I’ve spent listening to your stories.” Draco not once interrupted Harry even though he was not quite as swift with the explaining as he could have.

“Now Draco, now I’m saying that I love you because I wake up and smile as the first thing when I see you sleeping peacefully in my hold. Whenever something happens I cannot wait to tell you, to share my experiences and see your reaction, hear your opinion. My mind blanks and I just grin dumbly every time you start one of your silly banters and I don’t understand how I never noticed these things before. I yearn for the intimacy only you were ever able to make me feel and I don’t just mean the sex. What I mean is me taking a nap from having a headache only to wake up to my laundry folded, having my homework checked by you so I don’t have to go through the public humiliation. Love is when I’m having a nightmare or scream about the past but you do not shy away and leave me but stay to comfort me. Love is being able to seat you on my lap, dressed in our pyjamas and have you read one of your books to me while we communicate how we’re feeling through the simple caresses of our finger pads. Love is never running out of things to say, and me feeling more than eager to listen to how you slipped over the patch of soap that I dim-wittedly left on our bathroom floor and then spiral into a full lecture as to how many different ways that could have ruined your perfect night and how I shall improve. Love is me actually wanting to improve so I’ll be able to fit whatever you’re needing, not seeing anything as impossible when it comes to doing it for you but tackling the problem head on. Love is me adapting to you as if my very soul is moulded to our liking, mirroring your actions as you do the same. You’re not my other half or any shit that people think about love. I am a fully functioning whole and so are you. We both could make this work with other people. However I want to make it work with you and that’s what love means to me. It is somewhat of a conscious decision and I am here because I’m willing to correct the wrongs in order to keep the good. You are my good Draco.”

Draco has been blinking more and more rapidly but he was unable to hold back the tears that were rolling down, dampening his cheeks. Harry, on the other hand, did not even try. Draco hid behind his hands but Harry was quick to pull them away and yank the blond onto his lap.

“Love is me seeing how beautiful you are even when you clearly are a hot mess.” A choked little giggle escaped Draco as he pushed his head into Harry neck and even though that was technically hiding and he definitely was getting tears, saliva and mucus all over him he did not care one bit because that was what love meant to him.

*

The next morning rolled around and even though Draco has never said a word Harry didn’t need him to, he was fine with having him wrapped in his arms as they awoke and cradling his hand in his own as they walked to breakfast while he was talking about an infamous Giant War that as much as Harry tried he could not remember ever learning about.

It was two whole days later that Harry understood what was in the package that Narcissa sent but Harry was not allowed to see.

It was four days later that the pair has simultaneously agreed that they wish to start their adult lives together and move to Russia because apparently Draco wanted to do that since he was a child.

It was five days later that Harry was propping a Russian dictionary between the two of them, both copying down the Cyrillic Alphabet as he tried to make a difference between j and y mindlessly smoothing his digits over the ring that was wrapped securely around his finger as a silent promise made that he will stay with Draco.

It was easy to understand even years later what love meant for Draco, as hard as things could get _and it's Harry and Draco we’re talking about, it got really hard_ , they still remained loyal to their definition of love and that meant that the persistent happiness that Draco was forcing into Harry’s life never managed to slip away, accompanying the two throughout the entire journey that was ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so incredibly much if you've stuck around through the whole book I truly hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
